Lake Erin
by pandafan7
Summary: What if there was an extra Camden? This story is written from that extra Camden's point of view and then switches around a bit. It starts out with a vacation to a lake and then they return home. Chapter 90 is finally posted!
1. Chapter 1 Family Meeting

_Note: This story is about the Camden family. What would happen if there was an extra Camden? It is written from this added Camden's point of view. _

Chapter 1  
Family Meeting

"Family meeting in the living room! Family meeting in the living room! Family meeting in the living room!" dad shouts as he paces up and down the hallway, pounding on doors."

"We're coming. We're coming. Just calm down dad," shouts Ruthie as we run down the attic stairs.

"So are we," shout Sam and David as they come out of their room and into the hallway.

"Someone go get Lucy!" hollers dad.

"Lucy or Lucy, Kevin, and Savannah?" Ruthie shouts back.

"Just Lucy and hurry!" hollers dad louder now.

"We're going!" I scream as Ruthie and I race out the door.

Ruthie and I dash across the backyard and over the fence into Lucy's yard. Ding ding ding.

"Coming!" yells Kevin. We he gets to the door he hurls it open. "What is going on!" he asks confused.

"We need Lucy," Ruthie says, out of breath.

"And now!" I say also out of breath.

"Is someone dieing? Why won't you tell me what's going on?" Kevin asks still puzzled.

We rush past an utterly confused Kevin, and into the house.

"Luc Luc. Where are you? Hurry!" screams Ruthie

"I'm in here! What's going on?" replies Lucy.

"Family Meeting! Hurry!" I holler back.

"I'm coming. Just let me grab a couple things." answers Lucy.

"No Luc we have to go now!" Ruthie shrieks urgently.

"Alright, alright I'm coming" responds Lucy.

"Let's go Kevin!" Lucy shouts as we run out the door. Ruthie and I come to a skidding halt and look at each other, both of us trying to think of a nice way to say it, but we don't have time.

I nod at Ruthie and she says quickly, "Kevin can't come."

"Why not?" Lucy replies offended.

"I don't know. Dad said 'just Lucy'," I answer. Lucy crosses her arms really offended now.

So I didn't tell her very nicely, but so what we had to get back to the house and now. Gosh, why did Lucy have to be so stubborn? I thought.

"Come on Luc! Dad is going to have a cow!" Ruthie says impatiently.

"Let's go Kevin," Lucy says persistently.

"No Luc your dad just wanted you," Kevin replies just as persistently.

"Fine!" Lucy says angrily.

"Alright, let's go!" insists Ruthie.

Ruthie and I race across the yard and over the fence with Lucy lagging behind, still upset, but what could we do dad was going to be mad as it is, there was no time to stop and console her. We tore through the door and into the living room with Lucy still lagging behind and take a seat on the couch. Dad gives us a stern look, but hey it wasn't our fault. Then, Lucy comes in behind us fuming. Dad gives her a stern look too.

"Sorry it took us so long dad," Ruthie says.

"Yeah someone couldn't leave her husband." I add giving Lucy an evil look. Lucy rolls her eyes. Dad nods understandingly at me and Ruthie, but he is still upset that it took 15 minutes to get the whole family together for the meeting.

_Note: I hope you liked the first chapter. Please read and review._


	2. Chapter 2 Family Meeting part2

_Note: This chapter is kind of short. Hope you like it!_

Chapter 2

Family Meeting part 2

"Dad, why did you call a family meeting?" Lucy asks still upset.

"Well, since everyone is finally here," he replies giving Lucy a look," we can start."

"We are going to go to Lake Erin. I have rented a cabin and everyone's is going to go, it will be just like old times," announced dad.

"Who exactly do you mean by everyone?" I replied.

" Everyone. Matt, Mary, Lucy, Simon, Ruthie, you, Sam and David."

"What about Sarah, Carlos, Carlos Jr., Kevin, Savannah, and all of the twins?"

"I said it was going to be like old times, that means no husbands, wives or kids." Dad says angrily.

"Wait, did you just say no husbands or kids?" Lucy asks bewildered.

"Yeah I did," dad replies.

" Kevin and Savannah have to come!" Lucy says fuming now.

"Luc can't you just let it go this one time and have fun with us? We're your family too you know," I say getting kind of frustrated now. This is going to take forever to convince Lucy to let it go.

"Yeah you are, I guess sometimes I just forget," Lucy answers.

"So, will you go? It will be fun," Ruthie says.

"I'll think about it," Lucy retorts. That's most likely a yes, but I may not be happy I thought.

"I can't wait," says Sam.

"Me neither," replies David.

"I'm glad some people are excited about it," dad declares.

Figures I thought. Sam and David were only seven so they hadn't been with us like old times and Ruthie and I were kind of young to remember, so I was excited. And the best part was Mary's coming!

_Note: Please review even if you don't like it I want to hear from you. _


	3. Chapter 3 Packing

_Note: The name of the extra Camden is revealed. I think you will figure out the gender by the name. The age will be found out in a later chapter. I hope you like it. _

Chapter 3

Packing

"Do you think Mary is really going to come?" I ask Ruthie as we're packing

"I don't know, after all it is Mary," Ruthie answered.

"Yeah it is Mary," Mary says as she enters the room.

"Wow! I can't believe you're actually here!" I say half excited and half embarrassed.

"Me neither!" Ruthie adds also excited and embarrassed.

"Did you really think I wasn't going to come?" Mary inquires.

"Well you are known for changing you mind suddenly," Ruthie replies.

"So Mary how much of our conversation did you hear?" I ask

"Just the part where you were debating if I was actually going to come. What is it that you two don't want me to know?" she asks accusingly.

"Nothing," Ruthie says and we look at each other very relived.

"Well if you don't want to tell me now I'll just find out when we play truth or dare."

"Should we tell her?" I whisper to Ruthie.

"No she'll freak," she replies.

"Alright suit yourselves," she says shrugging her shoulders.

"Mary!" shouted Lucy excitedly as she ran in the room. She gives Mary a giant hug. "When did you get here?"

"I just got here. I was coming up here to see if Ruthie and Chloe would let me stay up here with them. I walked in on an interesting conversation they were having."

Oh crap. She did hear the conversation. We are going to be dead.

"I thought you just heard us debating about if you were coming or not," Ruthie says worriedly.

"I heard bits and pieces and it sounded kind of weird," Mary answers.

Whew that was close. If Lucy found out she would freak even more. We would have to talk to Mary later to find out exactly what she heard.

"What were you two talking about?" Lucy asks inquisitively.

"They wouldn't tell me, so I guess we'll just find out when we play truth or dare," Mary retorts.

"Yeah I guess so," Lucy says.

"I remember when we used to go to the lake and it was just me and Lucy. It is going to be so much fun now that you will be able to do the activities too!" Mary pronounces excitedly.

"I wonder if we will stay in the same cabin?" wonders Lucy.

Mary and Lucy look at each other and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I demand.

Mary and Lucy collapse on the beds, still laughing. Ruthie looks at me and we roll our eyes.

_Note: Please Review!_


	4. Chapter 4 Another Visitor

_Note: chapter 4 is here! I will try to update every night, but I may not always be able to. Hope you like this chapter! Please review I need suggestions as well as constructive criticism._

Chapter 4

Another Visitor

"What's so funny?" Matt demands. "I could hear you two laughing all the way downstairs."

"Lucy just asked if we were going to stay in the same cabin," I answer.

"And then they colapsed on the beds laughing," adds Ruthie.

"Oh yeah I remember. Did you guys tell them?" Matt asks the still laughing Mary and Lucy.

"Tell us what?" Ruthie and I inquire simultaneously.

"I guess that's a no," Matt states.

"Come on tell us," Ruthie and I beg.

"We'll tell you just as soon as you tell us," says Mary who has finally stopped laughing.

"Tell us what?" Matt asks.

I can not believe that she just got Matt into this too. Why does she have to bring everyone into it? Can't she just keep her mouth shut. Duh, it's Mary. Of course Mary can't keep her mouth shut. I thought

"Nothing!" Ruthie and I shout at the same time.

"It obviously isn't nothing since you two are trying to cover whatever it is up," Matt states.

"Yeah you two were so scared when Mary said she had walked in on an interesting conversation and heard bits and pieces of it," Lucy adds.

They're going to make us tell sooner or later, but I'd rather it be later when I've had a chance to talk to Ruthie more.

"Can't you guys just let it go?" I ask angry that they are being so nosy and won't let it go.

"Fine! Then we won't tell you either." Lucy says offended that we won't tell her.

I felt like it was Ruthie and me against Matt, Mary and Lucy. I hated that we had to keep things from each other, but that's just the way it had to be for now. I hated that Lucy was mad at us for not telling her, but she, Matt and Mary were being nosy.

_Note: Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5 Dinner

_Note: Chapter 5 is here! I may not be able to update every night, but I will at least try to update once a day. I hope you like it. Please review!_

Chapter 5

Dinner

"I thought I heard voices up here," mom announced as she gave Matt and Mary each a big hug.

"What is going on?" she asks.

We just stand there with our arms crossed Ruthie and me opposite Matt, Mary, and Lucy, staring into space.

"You're up to something aren't you?" mom says as she walks around us trying to get one of us to crack.

Mary, please don't, please don't. I don't care if you tell Simon, Sam, and David, just don't tell mom. I hope whatever your secret is is not something you want mom to know either. If you tell mom then she'll tell dad and then I don't know what will happen, but please don't say anything.

We continue to stand with our arms crossed, staring into space, refusing to look at each other. Mom stands next to us with her arms crossed, clearly getting frustrated that she couldn't get any of us to tell her.

"Alright!" she sighs defeated, "I'll get to you after dinner." And with that walks out of the room, but not before she gives each of us another stare and one of those I'm-going-to-get-to-the-bottom-of-this-and-when-I-do-you-will-all-be-in-big-trouble looks.

As soon as she's gone we all relax, relieved that no one told her. We walk down the stairs in birth order, Matt leading and me bringing up the rear.

We entered the dinning room and were surprised to see Simon sitting at the table. Matt, Mary, Lucy, Ruthie and I all welcomed Simon and took a seat. Matt, Mary, Lucy, and Simon sat on one side and Ruthie, Sam, David, and I sat on the other side with mom and dad at either end.

We were eating in silence and I could tell dad was getting suspicious when suddenly he couldn't take it anymore. "What is going on?" he demands.

"Yeah, what's going on? Simon asks.

Matt, Mary, Lucy, Ruthie, and I just sit there, eating our food in silence.

Since dad knew Simon, Sam, and David weren't part of it he started with me and Ruthie.

"Ruthie Abigail, Chloe Nicole, tell me what is going on now!

When we just sit there and continue to eat our food, he gets mad, so he moves on to Matt, Mary, and Lucy.

"Matthew Lucas, Mary Alexis, Lucy Kathleen, tell me what is going!" dad says sternly.

Mary don't do it, don't do it. Please keep your mouth shut.

When they don't say anything he just about blows his top. "Why won't you tell me what is going on?" dad demands.

We're going to have to do something soon, before dad gets too stressed. It isn't good for him with his heart condition.

"We're going to have to tell him something!" I whisper urgently to Ruthie.

Ruthie thinks for a second and then she bursts out," Sarah's pregnant!"

I can't believe she just said that. Now we're in bigger trouble. Sarah told us not to tell mom and dad that she wasn't ready yet and no one knows except for me, Ruthie, and Matt. I hope Mary, and Lucy can keep their cool and not act surprised.

I didn't mean that!" I whisper to Ruthie.

"I know it just came out," she whispers back.

"That's great!" mom and dad say as they congratulate Matt.

Mary and Lucy excused themselves to get the desert so they didn't freak out in front of everyone. Soon they come back and surprisingly they looked calm.

Everyone was really excited, especially mom. Sam and David were dancing round shouting, "We're going to be uncles, we're going to be uncles!"

The next challenge would be telling Sarah we slipped.

_Note: In case you missed the clue Chloe is younger than Ruthie, but older than Sam and David. Her exact age will be revealed later. Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6 Facing the Consequences

_Note: Chapter 6 is here! I hope you like it please review!_

Chapter 6

Facing the Consequences

Ruthie and I excused ourselves for a minute to call Sarah.

Bang! Ruthie slammed the door behind us, once we were in the garage apartment.

Bring, bring, bring, bring, bring, the phone rang. Just as I thought it would go to voice mail, Sarah answered the phone.

"Hello," Sarah says.

"Hey Sarah," I say into my cell phone that we put on speaker mode.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Sarah replies.

"We kind of have some bad news," Ruthie says.

"Whatever it is just tell me, you know I can keep a secret," Sarah replies.

"You won't be mad at us?" I ask.

"No," Sarah answers.

"Well, we kind of have this secret and Mary kind of walked in on us talking about it, so we had to ask her what she heard." Ruthie says.

"Then, she had to tell Matt and Lucy that we had a secret and they begged us to tell them," I added.

"And long story short, at dinner we weren't talking and dad couldn't stand it, so he started interrogating us, trying to find out what was going on."

"So we were worried about his stress level and we had to tell him something."

"And it just slipped out, Sarah. I'm sorry!" Ruthie says apologetically.

"Me too," I say.

"It's okay guys. I would have had to tell everyone eventually," Sarah says forgivingly.

"Why do you keep telling us your secrets if we eventually slip?" I ask.

"Because you're my sisters and I love you," Sarah replies.

"We love you too," We say concurrently.

"What about Mary and Lucy?" Ruthie asks.

"I feel a special bond with you two. I feel like I can trust you two and I hope you feel like you can trust me," Sarah replies honestly.

"We feel like we can trust you too," We say simultaneously.

"You guys have got to stop doing that!" Sarah says while she laughs.

"Sorry!" we say at the same time again and then start laughing.

"Is there anything that we can do to make it up to you?" I ask.

"You could tell me this big secret that you're keeping from everyone," she replies.

"We can't tell you yet," Ruthie answers.

"But, as soon as we can you will be the first to know," I promised.

"Okay deal. I'll talk to you guys later," Sarah replies.

"Thanks Sarah," I say.

"Bye," Ruthie adds.

Whew, I'm glad we got that out of the way. Now we had to somehow convince Mary and Lucy that that was our secret.

_Note: I know it was kind of cheesy, but it will get better. Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7 Sleepover

_Note: Chapter 7 is here! I hope you're enjoying the story. Some of you may have gotten to read part of chapter 8. Sorry I forgot to delete it. **Please review!**_

Chapter 7

Sleepover

We walked back to the dinning room and celebrated for a little bit longer. After awhile we headed up to bed. Lucy had agreed to spend the night with us in the attic.

Once we got upstairs and shut the door, Lucy asks, "Is Sarah really pregnant or did you make it up so you didn't have to tell us what's really going on?"

"She's really pregnant," I answer.

"Sarah just wasn't ready to tell everyone yet," Ruthie adds.

"Why'd she tell you two first?" Lucy asks offended that she wasn't told before us.

"I don't know," Ruthie answers.

"It's not like we can control who she chooses to tell and who she doesn't," I add.

"Yeah, I guess so," Mary says, also a little offended.

"So now that you know our secret, will you tell us your secret?" Ruthie asks.

She had to press our luck.

"Wait, that was your secret?" Lucy asks skeptical.

"Yeah," I answer, hoping she won't realize I'm lying.

"No, that can't be your secret," Mary states.

Oh no she did hear more of our conversation than we expected.

"Yeah that was it," Ruthie says convincingly.

"Let's have some milk and cookies!" Lucy announces.

"Yeah!" Mary agrees as she and Lucy get up to get them.

Uh-oh not milk and cookies. Last time we had milk and cookies we told Matt and Sarah's secret.

"We've got to be more careful this time," I whisper to Ruthie.

Mary and Lucy come back with the milk and cookies.

I can do this, I can do this.

"So how's your summer?" asks Mary.

"It's okay." I reply.

"It's way better than school!" Ruthie adds.

"How's work, Mary?" Ruthie inquires.

We had decided to turn the tables on them and interrogate them into telling us a secret instead.

"I don't like it. I wish I could be home with Charlie, Christina, and Courtney and I miss you guys. I feel like I'm missing everything in your lives. Hey, I think I should move back!" Mary says.

"Wow! That would be great!" Lucy replies excitedly.

"Yeah it would!" I state just as excited.

"Yeah!" Ruthie adds.

"I have to talk to Carlos first, but I want to move soon!" Mary says excitedly.

Everyone had completely forgotten the purpose of the milk and cookies. It had worked on Mary instead. Our plan in tricking them into telling us something instead had worked!

"I'll call him right now!" Mary said ready to get going on her plan right away.

"Hey honey," Mary says into her cell phone that she had put on speaker so we could all listen.

"Hola miel(hi honey)." Carlos replies.

"I was wondering what you thought about moving to Glen Oak?" Mary asks.

"Miel(honey), that's a great idea! I miss your family." Carlos replies.

We start cheering, overjoyed that they were going to move.

"Oh, your hermanas (sisters) are there," Carlos says.

"Yeah. You really want to move to Glen Oak?" Mary asks just to make sure.

"Yeah, I think it will be great. I worry about the kids growing up in the city, so this will be great!" Carlos replies.

"Thanks honey!" Mary replies excitedly as she hangs up.

I can't believe Mary's moving back. Mom and dad, especially mom will be ecstatic.

After we celebrated a little while longer, we got tired and went to sleep.

**_Note: Please review_**


	8. Chapter 8 Finishing Packing

_Note: I really need people to review. I want to know if you are liking the story or if you aren't liking the story and why. So **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Chapter 8

Finishing Packing

The next morning I woke up still thrilled that Mary was going to move back. I looked at my watch. Wow, it was already ten. I had to wake everyone else up because we were leaving tomorrow and we had to finish packing.

First I shake Ruthie because I knew she would be the easiest to wake up. Once she was up we woke up Lucy. Lucy was almost as easy, but we knew Mary was going to be the hardest, that's why we saved her for last. It would probably take all of us to wake her.

"Mary, Mary!" I whisper in her ear as Lucy and Ruthie gently shake her. When she just keeps on sleeping I trade places with Lucy.

"Mary, Mary!" Lucy screams.

"What?" Mary asks groggily and then goes back to sleep.

I nod to Ruthie and she turns on the radio really loud.

"What are you guys doing?" Mary, finally awake shouts.

"Waking you up," I say as I turn off the music.

"You could have done it nicely!" Mary exclaims.

"We tried, but you wouldn't wake up," Ruthie replies.

"Sorry," we all say.

"It's okay," says Mary, now wide awake.

By the time we had all showered, dressed, and eaten, it was noon. We hurried to the house, ready for whatever dad was going to have us do.

"Good morning sleepy heads. You guys must have stayed up late talking," mom says.

"Yeah we did," Lucy replies, winking at us.

"Where is everyone else?" Mary asks eager to tell everyone the good news.

"Helping dad get everything ready," mom replies.

"We'll go get them," I say.

"Why?" mom asks.

"I have something to tell you," Mary answers.

Once we had gathered the boys, Mary took a deep breath and said," I'm moving back to Glen Oak."

"Wow that's great!" mom says more ecstatic than I thought she would be.

"Yeah that's great!" everyone else adds and gives Mary a hug.

We celebrated until dad glanced at his watch and declared "If we're going to go to the lake tomorrow, we're going to have to finish packing."

The rest of the day we took orders from dad. It was really exhausting carrying things to the car and gathering everything. We were relieved when we put the last thing in the car and mom announced that dinner was ready.

Dinner was awkward. Mom and dad were subtly interrogating us, trying to figure out if we had anymore secrets, but we all stood our ground and answered the questions with ease. By the time dinner was over we were completely exhausted.

Lucy went home because it was her last night with Kevin, and Savannah. We had to sleep in our room, so I had to sleep on the floor because I'm the youngest. .

Ruthie and I set the alarm for eight because we had to get an early start. We went to sleep about twenty minutes later after talking to Mary about moving back.

_**Note: PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Getting up for the Drive

_Note: I hope you're liking the story. This chapter deals with a lot of stuff. I hope it answers a lot of your questions. **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Chapter 9

Getting up for the Drive

Beep, beep, beep, beep went the alarm. I reached over and smacked it off. I couldn't believe it was already eight. Ruthie went over to the radio and turned it on really loud. We didn't have time to be nice this time.

"Ugh!" Mary mumbles.

"You have to get up! We're leaving in two hours!" Ruthie shouts.

"I'll get her up, you get in the shower," I told Ruthie.

"Come on Mary!" I say pulling back the pillow she put over her head.

I continued shaking her and screaming. Just when I thought I was going to have to get Lucy, I had an idea. Ruthie had just gotten out of the shower, so the shower was free. I grabbed Mary's arm and dragged her into the bathroom. Then, I turned on the shower and put Mary in it, with her pajamas still on. It was funny, until she realized what I had done.

"Why the hell did you put me in the shower with my clothes on?" Mary shouts angrily as she turns off the water.

"You wouldn't wake up," Ruthie replies.

"So, I thought you would wake up if I put you in the shower," I add.

"Yeah, thanks a lot!" Mary exclaims sarcastically as she pushes us out of the room, while dripping water everywhere.

My plan had worked.Mary was mad at us, but it was pretty funny.

Once we had all showered and dressed, we went downstairs for breakfast. Everyone else had already eaten theirs and we were running late because we had to wake up Mary.

We hurried through breakfast and raced outside. It was 10:07 and dad already had everyone in the cars. He was pretty mad.

"Mary wouldn't wake up," Ruthie explains as everyone rolled their eyes because they knew it was true.

"So Chloe put me in the shower with my pajamas on," Mary explained as she gave me an evil look, still really mad.When everyone burst out laughing she lost it.

"Why is it so funny? How would you like to be put in the shower with your pajamas on? And what were you thinking?" Mary says furiously.

"I wasn't. Don't you know teenagers don't think," I say sarcastically.

When everyone continued to laugh, she refused to talk to anyone. I thought she would never talk to me again. I know it wasn't the best idea, but it woke her up and it was humorous.

"Nice one Chloe!" Simon said.

"Yeah, I wish I had thought of that," Lucy adds.

"Me too," echoed Matt.

"You guys should have seen her, it was hysterical!" Ruthie declared.

Mary had gotten in the car and was sitting in the front, not intending to say a word the entire drive.

"We have to leave now!" dad says angrily.

Ruthie and I reluctantly got in the car and sat in the third row, behind Lucy.

The ride was boring. Mary refused to talk and we didn't like mom commenting on every little thing we said. So we decided to type a text in our phones and show it to each other. It worked fine, until Ruthie accidentally sent one to Mary. When Mary received it she got really mad and sent back a lot of swear words. Ruthie sent one back saying sorry, but Mary just sent more swear words back.

"What did it say?" mom asks, completely aware of what we were doing the whole time.

"Stuff," Mary replies angrily not want to talk to mom about it.

"It was mean stuff. Wasn't it?" mom demands.

We just sit back there silently.

"Alright, don't tell me what it was," mom says, clearly upset that we wouldn't tell her.

"Which one was it?" I whisper to Ruthie.

"The one that said Mary is being a bitch, why can't she just get over it?" Ruthie replies.

"O, so that's why she typed a lot of swear words back," Lucy whispers.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, my phone started ringing. I muted it once I saw who it was.

I showed Ruthie who it was and she said mouthed, "O shit!"

"Who was that?" mom asks.

"No one," I reply.

"Well, phones don't just ring for no reason," Lucy says suspiciously.

"Just leave her alone. It's not important," Ruthie says, trying to help.

Mom and Lucy were trying to figure out who it was, but Ruthie and I stood our ground.

I texted the person back saying," I am in the car. I'll call you when we get there."

_Note: So if you missed the clue, Chloe is between the ages of 13 and 15. The person and Ruthie and Chloe's secret will be revealed in chapters to come. **PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Arriving at the Lake

_Note: The next chapter is here! This chapter answers a lot of questions. Hope you like it! **PLEASE REVIEW!** _

Chapter 10

Arriving at the Lake

About 10 minutes later, we arrived at the lake. It looked so much prettier than I remembered it and the cabin looked much smaller. How are all of us were supposed to fit in it?

"We're here, we're here!" shout Sam and David excitedly as they get out of the car.

We entered the cabin and it was just as small as it looked. There were two small rooms barely big enough for a small closet, and two sets of bunk beds. One was for the girls, the other for the boys. There was also another slightly larger bedroom with a queen size bed and small closet that mom and dad would stay in. Then, there was the tiny living room, small kitchen, one little bathroom, and what looked like an attic.

"We're going for a walk!" I yell to mom after I put my suitcase in the room.

"Be back soon!" Ruthie adds.

"I'll come too!" Lucy says.

"Shit!" I whisper to Ruthie.

Once we walked outside with Lucy I said," Look Luc, can we go on a walk together later?"

"Why can't we go a walk now?" Lucy asks.

"I need to talk to Chloe alone," Ruthie explains.

"Fine!" Lucy says angrily and stomps off.

"I hope she doesn't follow us," I say.

We start off on one of the trails and walk for about five minutes before we find a place where we don't think anyone will hear our conversation.

Bring, bring the phone rings.

"Hey Chloe!" says the voice.

"Hi Sandy, sorry I couldn't talk earlier," I reply.

"That's okay," she says.

"So are you ready to tell Simon yet?" Ruthie asks.

"Yeah, I think so," Sandy says.

"Okay, I'll text you when you should call to talk to him," I say.

"That sounds good," replies Sandy a little nervous.

"It's going to be okay," Ruthie says reassuringly.

"Thanks so much guys, you're great!" Sandy replies.

"You're welcome!" we say as we hang up.

We turn around and there's Lucy standing with her arms crossed.

"Shit, we're busted!" I say to Ruthie who has her mouth wide open, in shock.

It was frustrating that we had already spoiled two secrets, no one will tell us anything anymore now.

"What does Sandy need to tell Simon?" Lucy asks angrily.

"We can't tell you," I reply.

"Then I will call her myself!" Lucy replies, still angry.

"Sandy, why did you tell whatever this thing is about Simon to Chloe and Ruthie? Chloe's only 14 and Ruthie's only 16. Why didn't you tell me?" Lucy demands.

"Because I knew you would want me to tell him right away and you are really pushy!" Sandy snaps back.

"Well thanks!" Lucy says angrily.

"Wait, I didn't mean it that way it's just, well I'm sorry!" Sandy says.

"Yeah, well I'm still mad and you still haven't told me!" Lucy says and hangs up.

"I can't believe this!" Lucy says angrily and stomps off.

"We have to get back there before she tells Simon!" I say urgently.

"Let's take the old shortcut," Ruthie replies and we race across the shortcut path and back toward the house.

_**Note: PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	11. Chapter 11 The Secret

_Note: Chapter 11, hope you like it! **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Chapter 11

The Secret

We beat Lucy back to the cabin and hurried to the boys' room. Pound, pound, pound we knock on the door.

"What?" Matt asks as he sticks his head out the door.

"We need to talk to Simon," I say.

"Simon!" Matt yells although since the room is so small Simon could probably hear us talking.

"Yeah?" says Simon.

"Will you go on a walk with us?" Ruthie asks.

"What are you two up to?" Simon asks suspiciously.

"Nothing, we just want to talk to you," I reply innocently.

"Ok," Simon replies and we walk out the door. We go along a different path this time.

I wondered where Lucy had disappeared to. She should have been back at the cabin by now.

"Now!" I texted Sandy.

A couple seconds later, Simon's phone started ringing.

"Hello," says Simon.

"Hi Simon, it's Sandy."

"Hi Sandy, I haven't heard from you in awhile. How are you?"

As they were talking, Ruthie and I pretended to walk back to the cabin, but as soon as we were out of sight we took a shortcut back to listen.

"Ok. How are you?"

"Fine," Simon replies.

"Simon, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Simon, I'm just going to come right out and say it. I had a DNA test done on Aaron, just to make sure Martin was his father. And it turns out, you're his father."

"Wow! I can't believe this!" Simon replies shocked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to have to give you such bad news, I just really thought the father was Martin."

Simon is standing there speechless and eventually Sandy hangs up.

"Wow I can not believe this!" Lucy shouts as she comes around the corner, mad that she wasn't told, and excited that Aaron is her nephew.

We helped Simon back to the cabin and snuck him into the boys' room. We took Sam and David out and told them to find something to do and brought an angry Mary in. It was crowded with six people in the room, but it was important.

"What's going on with Simon?" Matt asks.

"The secret that Ruthie and Chloe had turned out to be that Sandy's son, Aaron is also Simon's son," Lucy replies, proud that she knew before Matt and Mary.

"Wow, that's big news!" Mary says.

"Yeah it is!" Matt adds.

"What are we going to do?" I ask.

"How are we going to tell mom and dad?" Ruthie asks.

"We'll say Simon is feeling car sick and leave him in here for dinner. Then, after Simon isn't in so much shock we will somehow come up with a way to tell them," Matt replies.

I was glad someone had a plan. It seemed kind of scary. It was going to be hard to cover for Simon, but it had to be done.

**_Note: PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	12. Chapter 12 Facing Mary

_Note: Chapter 12 is here! **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Chapter 12

Facing Mary

"Dinner's ready!" mom calls from the kitchen.

"Alright we can do this," Matt says.

"I'll tell mom and dad that Simon is feeling carsick," Lucy says.

"No Luc you're a really bad liar!" I reply to her remark.

After everyone was thinking about who should tell mom, Ruthie finally said, "Mary should do it, she's a great liar!"

"Fine!" Mary says and we all file out the door and into the tiny kitchen.

I can not believe we are covering for someone again. It seems like that's all we do now. Cover for people. Mom and dad might be suspicious, but we have to stand our ground. It's not usually mom and dad that we accidentally let stuff slip to, so this should be ok. I can do this.

"Where's Simon?" mom asks.

"He's feeling kind of carsick," Mary replies.

"I'll go check on him," mom says.

We let her get up because Simon doesn't look so great anyway, so he look like he's sick.

Once she comes back she announces, "He doesn't look too good, I'll make him some soup later."

We ate dinner as mom and dad took turns asking questions, they didn't seem suspicious at all. From what I could tell, mom was actually buying it.

After we finished dinner, we decided that Simon wasn't feeling well enough to do anything, so Matt, Lucy, Ruthie, and I decided to play Candyland with the twins. Mary was still too mad at me to play.

After Candyland, Lucy, Ruthie, and I helped the twins get ready for bed, and tucked them in.

Then, I decided it was time to talk to Mary. As soon as I walked in the room she tried to leave, but I blocked the door.

"Come on Mary, we need to talk about this!" I plead.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Mary replies, still trying to get past me.

"If there's nothing to talk about, why are you avoiding me?"

"Fine!" Mary says stubbornly, "You win, we can talk about it."

We sit across from each other, each on a different bottom bunk.

"What can I do to make you feel better?" I ask honestly wanting to help her.

"Let me get this right, you stuck me in the shower with my pajamas on to wake me up and you think you can fix it by doing me a favor?" she relies angrily.

"Fine, tomorrow you can throw me in the lake with my pajamas on," I say not wanting her to say yes.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Mary replies excitedly.

What the hell was I thinking, telling her she could throw me in the lake with my pajamas on? That was the stupidest idea ever, and I knew she was going to go through with it. And the worst part is I will probably be awake when she throws me in.

_Note: PLEASE REVIEW!_


	13. Chapter 13 Thrown in the Lake

_Note: I hope you're enjoying the story! **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Chapter 13

Thrown in the Lake

After talking to Mary, I tried going to sleep. It took me a long time because I was so nervous.

All of a sudden, I felt someone grabbing my arm and dragging me. I thought I was just dreaming about how it would feel when Mary did it. I was being dragged toward the lake. Then, all of a sudden I was flying through the air toward the lake. Splash! I landed and realized that it wasn't a dream, it was the real thing. I slowly got out, and walked back to the cabin, dripping wet with Mary snickering as she walked behind me.

I could hear the water running when I walked in the door which meant someone was already in the shower. I stood outside the bathroom door, dripping water all over the floor, shivering. I had put Mary in warm water and the lake was freezing at this time in the morning.

When mom took one look at me she said, "What happened to you?"

"Mary decided to get even, so she threw me in the lake," I replied.

"Honey, you're shivering!" mom says worriedly as she grabs a towel.

"Who's in the shower?" I ask.

"Lucy."

Darn it Lucy always takes forever. What if I just go in?

I open the door and Lucy screams.

When she sees it's me she says, "You scared me! I thought it was Matt, he keeps banging on the door and shouting.

Then she looks at me and says, "Mary?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I reply.

By now she had turned off the water and had a towel wrapped around herself.

"You're shivering, let me help you."

I was too cold to turn her down.

After I had taken a shower and gotten dressed, I went looking for Ruthie. I couldn't find her anywhere, but I found Sam and David.

"What are you guys up to?" I ask them.

"We're playing hide and seek with Ruthie."

"Can I play next round?"

"Yeah!" They replied.

Soon after, the twins found Ruthie and I got to join the game.

We were looking for the twins, when we stumbled across a ladder carefully hidden in mom and dad's closet.

"I wonder where this leads to," I say to Ruthie.

"Let's find out!" she replies as she climbs the ladder.

When we get to the top we discovered a large room and a small room in the corner. The large room contained a couch, some chairs, and an old t.v.

Ruthie and I walked over to the small room.

"I wonder what's hidden in there," says Ruthie.

"Who knows, this whole thing seems weird," I reply as I turn the doorknob.

"Wow!" Ruthie exclaims.

"I wonder if mom and dad know about this." I say.

**_Note: PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	14. Chapter 14 The Mysterious Room

_Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven, but I do own Chloe and my ideas._

Chapter 14

The Mysterious Room

"Don't you think they would have told us about it if they knew it was here?" Ruthie asks.

"No, I don't think so," I reply.

"Someone obviously knows about it because it's clean," Ruthie says observantly.

We were examining the room further, when all of a sudden we heard someone climbing the ladder.

"Quick, behind the couch!" I whisper to Ruthie and we dash across the room.

A few seconds later dad's head and then the rest of his body came out the trapped door. He was in his robe, and looked as if he were about to take a shower.

As soon as he turned the water on Ruthie whispered, "So they do know about it!"

"I can't believe they've been hiding it from us this whole time!" I reply angrily.

"Do you think anyone else knows about it?" Ruthie asks.

"I don't know, but let's find out," I reply as we start down the ladder.

When we get into the living room Sam and David are standing there with their arms crossed.

I can't believe we had gotten so caught up in the ladder that we forgot about them!

"Sorry!" Ruthie and I say simultaneously.

"We got distracted," Ruthie says.

After we had apologized to Sam and David we called a meeting.

"What's going on?" Mary asks.

"What's going on is you threw Chloe in the lake!" Lucy exclaims.

"You what?" Matt, Simon, and Ruthie all shout at the same time.

"She told me to!" Mary replies, trying to defend herself.

Everyone turns to me and gives me the are-you-crazy look.

"I told her to because I didn't like her being mad at me," I say.

Ruthie seeing that I didn't want to talk about it anymore said, "Let's talk about the reason we called this meeting."

"Yeah, why did you two call this meeting?" Matt asks.

"Earlier, when we were playing hide and seek with the twins, we found a ladder in mom and dad's closet," I say.

"And we were curious, so we climbed it and we ended up in the attic. There was a large room with a t.v., sofa, and chairs," Ruthie adds.

"In the corner of the large room was a small room. We were interested in what was in the small room, so we opened the door," I continued.

"And the small room turned out to be a second bathroom!" Ruthie finished.

"Wow!" Matt, Mary, Lucy, and Simon all say at the same time.

"So you guys didn't know about this either?" I ask.

"No, we would have told you if we did," Lucy replied.

"Why don't we go up there and see how long it takes mom and dad to realize we know?" Mary says.

"Mary actually has a plan that makes since this time!" Matt says.

"Hey!" Mary shouts and hits Matt with a pillow.

_**Note: PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	15. Chapter 15 Stake Out

_Note: **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

Chapter 15

Stake Out

After finding Sam and David and collecting a few games to play we headed to the closet with the ladder.

"Where is the ladder?" Matt asks as he moves the clothes around trying to find it.

"Behind that pair of jeans," I answer, pointing to the jeans.

Matt moves aside the jeans and begins climbing the ladder. Then, Mary and I help hand the twins up to Matt.

After we were all up in the attic, everyone wanted to see the bathroom.

"Wow!" exclaimed Lucy.

"It's four times the size of the other bathroom!" exclaims Mary.

When we were done examining the bathroom we decided to sit down on the sofa and chairs. Soon after we sat down Sam and David fell asleep on the couch.

"What can we play that won't wake them up?" asks Mary.

"Truth," I say.

"What's truth?" Matt, Mary, Lucy, and Simon all say simultaneously.

"Shh not so loud, you'll wake them up!" exclaims Ruthie.

"It's like truth or dare only you can't dare someone," I reply.

"And everyone has to answer each question," Ruthie adds.

"But won't that wake up the twins?" Simon inquires.

"Not if we write it on paper," I reply as I take a notebook out of the bag of games we had packed.

"Ok, who starts?" asks Matt.

"We can start with Ruthie," I suggest.

Once everyone had agreed, Ruthie took a pencil and wrote: What is the big secret?

The notebook was passed to Simon first who wrote: no idea what you're talking about.

Next, it went to Mary who wrote: chicken

"Do we each get three chickens?" asks Matt.

"No," Ruthie replies.

"Only one of you has to write it," I say.

"Well in that case, he you go Luc," Matt says as he hands the notebook to Lucy.

"Fine!" Lucy says. She writes: Mary and I were in our room here at the cabin, when Matt all of a sudden comes in. He starts hitting us with pillows and Mary accidentally hit him too hard and he went flying into the wall. We put up the poster to cover it up.

"Why couldn't you have just told us it isn't that big of a deal," I say.

"Well, if mom and dad or the owner find out it would be," Matt says.

"Do you hear someone coming up the ladder?" Matt asks.

I quickly put the notebook away.

A few seconds later mom and dad come out.

"Exactly when were you thinking about telling us?" Lucy asks angrily.

"I guess we're busted," dad says shrugging his shoulders.

"We just wanted a place to ourselves," mom says.

"Well, you could have told us instead of just hiding it," I say.

After awhile we got it settled and we weren't as mad at mom and dad.We went down the ladder to eat dinner.

After dinner I was going to take a peek at that wall.

**_Note: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!_**


	16. Chapter 16 Busted?

_note: I revised this chapter a little. **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Chapter 16

Busted?

"Let's take a look behind the poster," Ruthie whispers to me.

"Yeah, let's!" I reply.

We walk down the hall and enter the room.

Once the door was shut, I peeled back the poster and said, "Wow, that's a big hole!"

"Yeah it is!" Ruthie exclaims, not believing that if you moved the poster over even a centimeter you would be able to see the hole.

"Do you think Mary really pushed Matt into the wall that hard?" I ask Ruthie.

"I don't know, she is pretty strong," she replies.

Hmm I know Mary's strong, but is she that strong? How can I test it? I know I will kick the wall.

I have my foot up ready to kick the wall, when all of a sudden in comes Lucy.

"You know you really should knock!" I tell her.

"I see that now!" she replies as she shuts the door behind her.

"We've got to put the poster back up. Mom and dad called a family meeting," Lucy adds.

"Uh-oh!" Ruthie says.

"Yeah uh-oh is right!" Lucy replies as she and I put the poster back up.

My test would have to wait until later. Family meetings are not usually good.

"I wonder what they know," I state.

"Whatever it is, we're not going to let them know, we'll stand our ground!" Lucy says encouragingly.

Knock-knock. I open the door and there's Matt.

"Mom and dad are getting anxious," he says.

And with that we joined the rest of the family in the living room. Mom and dad did not look happy.

As soon as we sat down, they gave us the we-know-you-are-keeping-something-from-us-and-you-better-tell-us-what-it-is look.

They both stand there with their arms crossed staring at us. Dad finally clears his throat and says, "What's going on?"

We sit there in silence.

"It has to do with Simon doesn't it?" mom guesses.

We continue to sit there.

"Why do you always do this?" mom asks, angry that no one will tell her again.

Everyone could tell that mom was on the verge of breaking down and dad with his heart condition couldn't be put under too much stress. We were all thinking about what to tell them.

I looked at Ruthie and she gave me the I-screwed-up-last-time-and-anyways-it-is-your-turn look.

Think. What can we tell them this time? Hmm...He's back together with Rose. No, that's too big. I got it.

"Simon has a new girlfriend!" I blurt out, hoping that would satisfy them.

"Simon, that's wonderful!" mom says excitedly.

Yes! It had worked and we are off the hook for now.

**_note: PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	17. Chapter 17 The Hole

_Note: This chapter isn't the greatest, but here it is. I won't be able to update tomorrow, but hopefully I will have two chapters Sunday. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

Chapter 17

The Hole

Everyone was excited. Mom and dad because they thought Simon had moved on and has a new girlfriend. Matt, Mary, Lucy, Simon, Ruthie, and I because I had come up with an excellent cover up. Even Sam and David were excited.

Ruthie and I slipped out of the party for a minute to finally test my theory.

We wasted no time. I walked right up to the wall and lightly kicked it. Nothing happened, so I kicked a little harder. Still nothing! I kicked as hard as I could and I barely made a dent in the wall.

"I wonder if Mary really pushed Matt into the wall," Ruthie says.

"I don't know. I think I will ask her to demonstrate for me how she pushed him," I reply.

"That's a good idea!" Ruthie says pleased.

We exit the room and return to the party. As soon as we returned mom and dad decided it was time for it to be over.

Matt, Mary, Lucy, Simon, Ruthie, and I went back to the girls' room to talk.

"Nice cover!" Matt exclaims.

"Yeah great job!" Mary echoes genuinely.

"You are so much better than me at cover stories!" Ruthie says approvingly.

"That was one of the greatest cover stories!" Lucy adds.

"Yeah it was, but I don't have a girlfriend!" Simon shouts over everyone.

"That's the whole point, we'll figure it out later!" I reply.

"So do we have a plan?" Ruthie asks.

"Just pretend that Simon has a new girlfriend and we'll tell them the truth when Simon's ready," Matt says.

Once everyone had agreed to the plan, Matt and Simon left.

"Hey Mary, could you show me how you pushed Matt into the wall?" I ask.

"Why?" she asks.

"I just wanted to know the angle you pushed him at," I reply.

"Alright," she agrees.

Mary grabs a pillow and comes toward me swinging it. She swings really hard and knocks me up against the wall with a thud.

"Uh-oh!" shouts Lucy.

Mary was stronger than I thought she had knocked the wind out of me and there was now a small hole in the wall.

"Is everything ok?" mom asks from right outside the door.

"Grab the other poster!" I shout to Ruthie who is standing right next to it.

"Give us 30 seconds and it will be up!" Lucy shouts back.

As they are moving the poster I open the door and poke my head out.

"Yeah, everything is just fine," I say convincingly.

"Why do you have your head out the door?" mom asks suspiciously.

"No reason," I say opening the door, hoping that the poster was in place.

The poster was in place and Mary, Lucy, and Ruthie were each on a bed, pretending to read.

"What was that thudding noise earlier?" mom asks still suspicious.

"Ruthie dropped her book off the top bunk," I say, hoping it would convince her.

"That would explain it. Good night," mom says as she walks out the door, closing it behind her.

"That was close!" Ruthie says.

"That was a great cover!" Lucy adds.

"Sorry," Mary says actually meaning it.

"It's okay," I reply.

Then we start laughing because it was really funny how Mary had pushed me into the wall.

We would have to deal with Simon's secret soon, but now it was time to get some sleep.

**_Note: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!_**


	18. Chapter 18 Enjoying the Lake?

_Note: I was thinking about writing this story from a different person's point of view. Like Matt, Simon, Mary, Eric etc. Tell me if you would read it and whose point of view you would like to hear it from please. **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Chapter 18

Enjoying the Lake?

We decided to spend the next day on the lake. Dad rented a boat and a two jet skies.

We had all changed into our swim suits and we were waiting on Lucy.

"Where's Lucy?" Mary asks me and Ruthie.

"She's in the bathroom changing," I reply.

"I think we should check on her, she's been in there for awhile," Ruthie adds.

Knock-knock-knock. We knock on the bathroom door.

"Luc are you ok?" Mary asks.

When there was no reply we tried opening the door. It was locked.

"Come on Luc, open the door," I say.

There was no answer again, so I put my ear against the door to listen.

"She's crying," I say to Mary and Ruthie.

"Luc, what's going on?" Ruthie asks.

Still no answer and now we could hear hersobs.

"Come on Luc, we're your sisters, you can tell us anything," Mary pleads.

The door opens slowly. Lucy is standing there in her bathing suit with her arms covering her stomach, her eyes puffy and red.

"Luc what's wrong?" Ruthie asks.

She doesn't answer.

"Why do you have your arms across your stomach?" I ask.

She starts crying harder.

"Nice going!" Mary exclaims as she tries to give Lucy a hug, but Lucy pulls away.

"Luc, it's ok, whatever it is we can keep it a secret," Ruthie says.

Lucy finally gives in and takes her hands off her stomach.

"You're pregnant," I guess by the bulge in her stomach.

She nods and we give her a big hug.

"I'm not ready to tell everyone yet," Lucy says, she had finally stopped crying.

"I'll be right back," I say.

Mary and Ruthie give me a where-the-hell-are-you-going-look.

I go into our room and dig through the closet until I find what I'm looking for. Then, I go back to the bathroom.

"Here," I say handing Lucy my one piece swim suit.

"Thanks!" Lucy exclaims excitedly as she gives me a hug.

"You're welcome," I reply, glad that she was happy.

Mary and Ruthie smile at me. They always thought I was weird because I wear one pieces sometimes.

Lucy put on the bathing suit and examined herself in the mirror. Once she decided that it wasn't that noticeable we went outside to join everyone else.

Once dad saw that we were all there we walked across the dock and got on the boat.

"Luc, why are you wearing Chloe's swim suit?" Simon asks suspiciously.

"She forgot her rash guard, so I let her borrow my bathing suit," I reply.

"O," Simon replies, believing me.

The rest of the day we spent on the jet skies and the boat. We even tied a special raft on the back of one of the jet skies and tried to hold on. Everyone, including Lucy had a good time.

As far as I could tell no one suspected Lucy was pregnant and that was a good thing. I don't know how mom and dad will react when we tell them Simon and Lucy's secrets, but we didn't have to worry about it yet.

_Note: I was thinking about writing this story from a different person's point of view. Like Matt, Simon, Mary, Eric etc. Tell me if you would read it and whose point of view you would like to hear it from please. **PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	19. Chapter 19 An Outside Opinion

_Note: Sorry, I wasn't clear before. I was thinking about writing a** seperate** story from a different person's point of view. Like Matt, Simon, Mary, Eric etc. Some of the same things would happen, depending on whose point of view I write it from. Please tell me if you would read it and whose point of view you would like to hear it from. **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Chapter 19

An Outside Opinion

Ruthie and I decided to go for a walk the next morning to discuss the secrets.

"We're in way too deep," I say to Ruthie.

"Yeah, we are. We need to call Sarah," Ruthie replies.

"But we can't just tell her these secrets without permission," I say disappointed.

"I guess we have to talk to Lucy," Ruthie says just as disappointed.

We knew Lucy was probably going to say no, but we at least had to try.

"Hey Luc, want to go for a walk?" I ask once we had found her in our room.

"Sure," she replies.

"I know you don't want anyone to know yet, but can we tell Sarah?" Ruthie asks.

"I don't know, I mean I probably shouldn't have told you guys," Lucy says.

"Let me guess, you haven't told Kevin yet," I say.

"No, after what happened last time, I want to be sure," she replies.

"Luc, we need someone that isn't here to help us think of a way to tell mom and dad," Ruthie states convincingly.

"I guess so," Lucy says still unsure.

"You can tell her yourself if you want," I say.

"Fine!" she replies.

Lucy nervously takes her phone out of her pocket and dials Sarah's number.

After five rings, Sarah finally picked up the phone.

"Hello," Sarah says.

"Hey Sarah, it's Lucy," Lucy declares.

"Hi Lucy, what's up?"

"I'll just get strait to the point," Lucy says pausing for a second, "I'm pregnant."

"That's wonderful," Sarah replies.

"Sarah, we need your help," I say.

"Hi Chloe, is Ruthie there too?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Ruthie says.

"How can I be of service?" Sarah inquires jokingly.

"Well, we need your help telling mom and dad two secrets," Lucy states.

"We just told you the one. The other one is Sandy's son, Aaron, is Simon's son not Martin's," I say.

"Wow! Is this the secret you couldn't tell me earlier?" Sarah replies, taken aback by the information we had just given her.

"Yeah, we completely forgot to tell you," Ruthie answers.

"That's okay,"

"So can you help us?" Lucy asks hopefully.

"Yeah, I just need some time to think of a plan."

"Sarah, don't tell anyone about me please. Only you, Mary, Ruthie, and Chloe know," Lucy requests.

"I won't," Sarah promises.

"Thanks,"

"Luc," Sarah says.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for including me, even though I'm not really a Camden," Sarah says honored that she was let in on the secret.

"Yeah you are," Lucy replies.

"Thanks! I'll call you when I come up with a plan," Sarah says before she hangs up.

"So, you guys talk to Sarah a lot," Lucy says after she hangs up.

"Yeah," we say.

"Why don't you guys ever talk to me?" Lucy asks, obviously jealous.

"We do," I say.

"But sometimes it's easier to talk to someone that lives far away," Ruthie adds honestly.

"Especially when we don't want mom and dad to find out," I add.

"Yeah, I guess I understand," Lucy replies jealously.

We could tell Lucy was jealous of our relationship with Sarah, and we felt really bad about it. I guess we would have to start talking to Lucy. Hopefully Sarah would come up with a plan soon.

_Note: Sorry, I wasn't clear before. I was thinking about writing a** seperate** story from a different person's point of view. Like Matt, Simon, Mary, Eric etc. Some of the same things would happen, depending on whose point of view I write it from. Please tell me if you would read it and whose point of view you would like to hear it from. **PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	20. Chapter 20 A Phone Call

_Note: I was thinking about writing a** seperate** story from a different person's point of view. Like Matt, Simon, Mary, Eric etc. Some of the same things would happen, depending on whose point of view I write it from. Please tell me if you would read it and whose point of view you would like to hear it from. **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Chapter 20

A Phone Call

"Luce, your phone's ringing!" I shout as I pound on the bathroom door.

"Answer it!" She replies.

"Hello," Ruthie says into the phone, once we were outside.

"Hey Ruthie and Chloe," says the voice on the other end, guessing I was there too.

"Sarah, do you have a plan yet?" I say recognizing the voice instantly.

"Yeah, is Lucy there?"

"She's throwing up," I reply.

"O, I think I should tell all of you at once," Sarah replies.

"Ok, do you mind if Matt, Mary,and Simon listen to the plan also?" Ruthie asks thinking that it would be easier that way.

"That's fine."

"You can't tell them about Lucy though," I say.

"Alright, call me when you have gathered everyone," Sarah says before ending the call.

Ruthie and I go back into the house to tell Lucy about the call.

"I bet she's still in the bathroom," Ruthie says.

We knock on the bathroom door.

"Who is it?" asks Mary.

"Ruthie and Chloe," I answer.

Mary opens the door, just enough for us the squeeze through and Then silently shuts it behind us.

Lucy was bent over the toilet as if she was going to throw up again.

"I hate morning sickness!" she mumbles as she stands up and walks over to the sink, where washes her face and rinses out her mouth.

"So who was on the phone?" Lucy asks.

"Sarah, she has a plan," Ruthie replies.

"But she wants to tell all of us at the same time," I add.

"That's great, let's go get Matt and Simon," Lucy says eagerly.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Mary asks confused.

"Ruthie and Chloe convinced me to tell Sarah," Lucy answers.

"What about this 'plan'?" Mary says, doing finger quotes around plan. She was clearly annoyed that we hadn't included her in the first place.

"We asked Sarah to come up with a 'plan' for how to tell mom and dad about Simon and Lucy's secrets," I answer, also doing the finger quotes around plan, just to see how Mary would react.

Mary looks around for something to throw at me and decides on the Kleenex box.

"Ouch!" I shout as the Kleenex box hits me in the arm.

"What are you guys doing in there?" Matt asks from right outside the door.

"Nothing!" Mary says as she open the door enough to stick her head out.

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror, making sure she looked alright.

I nudged Mary as soon as Lucy was happy with her appearance. Then, she opened the door all the way.

"You guys are up to something," Matt says suspiciously.

"You got us!" I say playing along.

"Go get Simon and meet us at the rock," Ruthie adds.

As we're heading over to the rock Lucy says, "That was close!"

"Yeah!" Mary, Ruthie, and I agreed.

As soon as Matt and Simon arrived, I removed my phone from my pocket and dialed Sarah's number.

_Note: Sorry to leave you hanging, but if I continued the chapter would be way to long. So next chapter will be about the plan. _


	21. Chapter 21 The Plan

_Note: I was thinking about writing a** seperate** story from a different person's point of view. Like Matt, Simon, Mary, Eric etc. Some of the same things would happen, depending on whose point of view I write it from. So far people would like Sarah, Mary, or Simon. I am thinking about writing from Simon's point of view, unless more people respond!!!!!Please tell me if you would read it and whose point of view you would like to hear it from. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

_Story note: This chapter start right after Ruthie takes out her phone and dials Sarah's number._

Chapter 21

The Plan

"Who are you calling?" Simon asks.

"Sarah," Ruthie replies.

"Why did you drag Sarah into this?" Matt asks confused, and a little mad that we had talked to his wife.

"You'll find out," Lucy replies.

"Shh, it's ringing!" I say as I put the phone on speaker.

"Hello," Sarah says.

"What's going on with you and my sisters?" Matt demands.

"Are they there too?" Sarah asks.

"Yeah, and Simon," Matt replies.

"They called me and asked if I would come up with a plan for how to tell your mom and dad some secrets," Sarah explains, careful not to give the secrets away.

"Wait what secrets, I only know of one secret," Matt says suspiciously.

"Yeah," Simon agrees.

"Let's just get to the plan," Lucy says, not ready to tell them yet.

"Alright, but you will still have to tell us," Simon states.

"I've got two for you to choose from."

"Just get on with the plan!" Lucy says eager to find out about the plan.

"Alright, alright," Sarah says, stopping to take a deep breath, "Plan number 1. I fly in and I'm already there when you guys arrive. Then, we will have dinner or a family meeting. The next day Sandy would arrive."

There was silence.

"Are you guys still there?" Sarah asks.

"Yeah, we were just thinking," Mary answers.

"So, plan number 2. When you get home, Sandy is there. You have a family meeting and just tell them everything."

"I like plan 1," I say.

"Me too," Lucy agrees.

"Count me in!" Mary concurs.

"Count me in too!" Ruthie adds.

"Anything that involves me seeing you sounds good," Matt states.

"I'm not so sure about Sandy coming," Simon declares.

"She doesn't have to come, it was just an idea," Sarah says.

"If Sandy doesn't come, I like the first plan," Simon states.

"Cole and Sean will have to come with me," Sarah says.

"Yeah!" I say excited that my nephews were going to come too.

"Alright see you Saturday, Sarah," Matt says.

"See you Saturday."

"So what are the other secrets?" Matt asks.

"You'll find out on Saturday," Mary answers.

I liked Sarah's 1st plan, but the second one sucked. I'm glad Sarah's coming and bringing Cole and Sean. I thought it would be a good idea for Sandy to come, but I guess Simon isn't ready to face her yet.

**_Note: PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	22. Chapter 22 Distraction

_Note: I was thinking about writing a** seperate** story from a different person's point of view. Like Matt, Simon, Mary, Eric etc. Some of the same things would happen, depending on whose point of view I write it from. So far people would like Sarah, Mary, or Simon. I am thinking about writing from Simon's point of view, unless more people respond!Please tell me if you would read it and whose point of view you would like to hear it from. **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Chapter 22

Distraction

Matt and Simon were really suspicious and a little angry that they didn't know the secrets.

The next morning Mary, Ruthie, and I were all in the bathroom with Lucy while she was throwing up.

"Matt and Simon are pacing back and forth outside," I announce.

"Can you two run interference?" Mary asks.

"Yeah, I'll take Simon, and you take Matt," Ruthie says.

As we exit the room, Matt and Simon both stop pacing.

"What were you guys doing in there?" Simon asks.

"Just talking about stuff," I answer.

"In the bathroom?" Matt questions.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Ruthie says shrugging like it was no big deal.

"Matt could I talk to you for a second?" I ask.

"Ok," he says.

I walk outside with him right behind me.

So what the hell was I going to talk to him about? Hmm...we should have just made up some stupid game.

"So what were you guys really doing?" he asks knowing that we weren't telling the truth.

"Sister stuff," I answer hoping it will satisfy him.

"You guys are really close," Matt says.

"Yeah," I answer. Then, I whisper, "kind of," under my breath.

"What do you mean kind of?"

Damn he heard that.

"You've got to promise me you won't tell Mary and Lucy."

"I promise."

"Ruthie and I are closer to Sarah than to Mary and Lucy."

"I'm glad you guys trust Sarah."

"Yeah, but Lucy found out and she is kind of mad."

"Lucy's always mad."

"Yeah she is!" I say and we start laughing.

"Thanks for including Sarah in the plan. You can't tell her I told you this, but sometimes she gets jealous of you, Mary, Lucy, and Ruthie."

"Yeah I know, I won't tell Sarah. It's still kind of Mary and Lucy vs. me and Ruthie anyway."

"Don't take it personally, Mary and Lucy are just stubborn and don't like change," Matt says trying to comfort me.

"You should tell Sarah that."

"That's actually a good idea," he pauses for a second before he says, "You know you and Ruthie have really grown up."

I fidget uncomfortably.

"I miss you guys a lot," he continues.

"I miss you too," I say giving him a big hug with tears in my eyes. He really was a great brother.

That's when Mary and Ruthie come outside to tell me that I didn't have to distract Matt anymore.

"What's wrong?" Ruthie asks concerned.

"Nothing, Matt's just being a good brother," I reply, wiping away my tears.

"Thanks," I say to Matt, giving him another big hug.

"Anytime," Matt replies before he walks in to the house. He wanted to give us time to talk.

"Are you going to be ok?" Mary asks.

"I just need some time," I say as I run into the woods.

I didn't think I would ever open up that much to anyone except Ruthie, especially Matt. I definitely didn't think that I would end up running into the woods, but that's just what happened.

_Note: I know the chapter is kind of cheesy, but **PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	23. Chapter 23 Big Decision

_Note: I was thinking about writing a** seperate** story from a different person's point of view. Like Matt, Simon, Mary, Eric etc. Some of the same things would happen, depending on whose point of view I write it from. So far people would like Sarah, Mary, or Simon. I am thinking about writing from Simon's point of view, unless more people respond!Please tell me if you would read it and whose point of view you would like to hear it from. This chapter changes point of view a lot. Sorry if you get confused, but it had to be told from different point of views!!! **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Chapter 23

Big Decision

**Ruthie's POV **

I chased Chloe into the woods. What could Matt have said to her that made her so upset? I had to find out.

"Just leave me alone!" Chloe shouts at me.

"Fine!" I reply, shocked. Chloe always told me almost everything. I was fully aware that she had a wall around her heart. It was really hard to break.

I ran back toward Mary with tears streaming down my face. I couldn't believe she wouldn't talk to me.

How Far by Martina McBride was going through my head.

"There you are givin up the fight  
Here I am beggin you to try  
Talk to me  
Let me in  
But you just put your wall back up again  
Oh when's it gonna end"

**Chloe's POV **

You save me by Kenny Chesney was going through my head as I ran.

"Every now and then I get a little lost  
My strings all get tangled, my wires all get crossed  
Every now and then I'm right up on the edge  
Dangling my toes out over the ledge"

What should I do? I guess I'll call Sarah, she'd understand.

"Hi Sarah," I say.

"What's wrong?" she asks knowing right away that something was wrong.

"I just thank God you're here  
'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
'Cause when I'm a firecracker comin' undone  
Or when I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby you save me I know I don't tell you nearly enough  
That I couldn't live one day without your love  
When I'm a ship tossed around on the waves  
Up on a highwire that's ready to break  
When I've had just about all I can take  
Baby you, baby you save me"

I can do this, I can do this. Sarah will understand.

"I don't know if I can tell you."

**Sarah's POV **

"You can tell me anything," I say wondering what it was.

"I almost let my wall down," Chloe says, pausing to take a deep breath before she continued, "If Mary and Ruthie hadn't come out, I would have continued. Who knows what I would have told Matt."

I always knew Chloe had a wall around her heart. She would tell you a couple things, but never everything. Ruthie and I had had a conversation about it before. Ruthie had thought, just as I had that we could knock down the wall, but it's harder than we thought.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask.

"Yeah, when I see you Saturday, I don't think I could do it over the phone," Chloe answers.

"Ok, call me anytime," I say hoping that she will be ok until then. It was past time for that wall to come down.

**Chloe's POV **

I was ready for that wall to come down. That's why I called Sarah and told her what happened. Now I was going to have to find Ruthie, she deserves to know. After all she is my sister and best friend.

'follow the 2nd trail for 5 minutes and u will find me' I text Ruthie.

Soon afterwards she arrived.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well, I was trying to distract Matt and I got too into it. I let my guard down and if you and Mary hadn't come then, I don't know what I would have told him."

"It's ok," Ruthie says as she gives me a big hug.

Then, I told her everything that I had told Matt.

"Wow, you did come really close," Ruthie says.

**Ruthie's POV**

"Yeah, I did," Chloe says.

"Chloe can we really talk?" Ruthie asks.

"Yeah, I owe you. You you've saved my butt so many times."

"Like the song 'You save me'?" I ask.

"Yeah, that was running through my head earlier."

Then, we start singing the song.

"You know sometimes I feel like you have a wall around your heart. No matter how hard I try to break it, it just stays up," I say deciding it was time to talk to Chloe about it.

"I know. I'm going to talk to Sarah on Saturday. Will you come too?" Chloe asks.

"Sure. I think we should talk to Mary and Lucy now," I say.

"Tomorrow, I've had enough for today!" Chloe replies.

"Alright," I agree.

**Chloe's POV **

I don't want to talk to anyone, especially Mary and Lucy, but it's time. So tomorrow Mary and Lucy.Then, Saturday Sarah and Ruthie. I can do this.

**_Note: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!_**


	24. Chapter 24 Nervous

_Note: I was thinking about writing a** seperate** story from a different person's point of view. Like Matt, Simon, Mary, Eric etc. Some of the same things would happen, depending on whose point of view I write it from. So far people would like Sarah, Mary, or Simon. I am thinking about writing from Simon's point of view, unless more people respond!Please tell me if you would read it and whose point of view you would like to hear it from. This chapter changes point of view a lot. Sorry if you get confused, but it had to be told from different point of views!!! **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Chapter 24

Nervous

**Chloe's POV**

"It's time!" Ruthie says to me.

"I don't want to," I reply.

"You have to."

I take a deep breath before entering our room. Ruthie comes in behind me and we take a seat on one bed.

"Now!" Ruthie says nudging me

My heart is racing, so I take a deep breath before I ask, "Can we talk to you?"

"Sure," Mary answers.

"What do you want to talk about?" Lucy asks.

**Ruthie's POV**

Chloe's face was as white as a ghost and she was fidgeting.

"You can do this!" I whisper in her ear as encouragement.

"Can I write it down?" Chloe asks me.

Seeing how white her face was, I said, "Fine." At least she was going to tell them. I could already tell that it was going to be one step forward and two steps back.

"What's wrong?" Mary asks.

"She's just a little nervous," I reply handing Chloe paper and a pencil.

Chloe's hand was shaking so much she couldn't hold a pencil in her hand, let alone write, so I took the pencil away from her.

"Just tell us whatever it is!" Mary says getting annoyed and becoming impatient.

"I can't do it!" Chloe exclaims as she runs from the room.

I chased after her while Mary and Lucy watched utterly bewildered.

**Lucy's POV**

"What the hell do you think they wanted to tell us?" Mary asks me.

"I have no clue," I reply.

"Whatever it is it must be pretty big," Mary states.

"Yeah, her face was really white."

"I wonder if they will come back?"

"I guess we'll find out," I reply, completely dumfounded as to what was going on, as was Mary.

**Chloe's POV**

"What happened?" Ruthie asks me.

"I just can't do it, it's too hard!" I say, tears streaming down my face.

"Alright, we can try again in a little bit," Ruthie says, she knew it was not going to be easy for me.

Hmm…is there anyway I could get out of this. Then, I got it. One of the greatest ideas I had thought of since the incident with Matt. I'm so stupid why didn't I think of this sooner?

"Can I write them each a letter?" I ask Ruthie.

Ruthie thought for a second before she realized it was the only way that I would 'talk' to them. "Fine!" she says giving in.

I still didn't want to 'talk' to them, but I was left with no choice, so I chose the letter.

**Mary's POV**

About twenty minutes after Chloe and Ruthie left, two notes were slid under the door. One was for me and the other for Lucy.

I opened mine and it read:

Dear Mary,

I couldn't tell you this, so I wrote you a letter.

Sometimes I feel like you're not even my sister. You've changed so much from the sister I used to know and love. I feel like you're an alien. I don't even know you anymore. You get angry easily and always have to get revenge. What happened to the old Mary? Where did she go?

I feel like it is always me and Ruthie vs. you and Lucy. I understand that you and Lucy have always been best friends, but I'm not five anymore and neither is Ruthie.

Love(or something like that),

Chloe

What the hell? I do feel partially responsible for the wall Chloe put up. I guess she is trying. And I guess I have changed. And I guess it is Lucy and me vs. Ruthie and Chloe. But she has no right to just criticize me. Wow, I guess I do get mad easily.

**Lucy's POV**

I snatched my letter off the floor, wondering what it said.

It read:

Dear Lucy,

I couldn't tell you this, so I wrote you a letter.

I feel like no matter what I do I make you mad, angry or jealous. It's like nothing can please you. You changed a lot after you lost the babies. I feel like you're an alien. What happened to that Lucy that I used to know and love?

Also, you are still really really really stubborn.

I feel like it is always me and Ruthie vs. you and Mary. I understand that you and Mary have always been best friends, but I'm not five anymore and neither is Ruthie.

Love(or something like that),

Chloe

Where did this come from? I guess I feel a little bit responsible for that wall that Chloe put up. I guess this is her attempting to take it down. I know have changed a lot. And I have to admit that it really is me and Mary vs. Ruthie and Chloe. I guess she's right, but I'll never admit it. Darn it, I am stubborn.

**Note: PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	25. Chapter 25 Feelings

_Note: I was thinking about writing a** seperate** story from a different person's point of view. Like Matt, Simon, Mary, Eric etc. Some of the same things would happen, depending on whose point of view I write it from. So far people would like Sarah, Mary, or Simon. I am thinking about writing from Simon's point of view, unless more people respond! Please tell me if you would read it and whose point of view you would like to hear it from. This chapter goes back to Chloe's point of view. **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Chapter 25

Feelings

**Chloe****'s POV **

Beep-beep-beep. I pull my cell phone out of my pocket. It's probably Mary or Lucy. I open the text message. It was from Lucy and it said, "We need to talk!!!"

"K where r u?" I reply, typing nervously.

"In our room."

"K we'll be right there."

"Mary and Lucy want to talk," I tell Ruthie.

"Let's go," she replies as she grabs my arms and yanks me up.

"I don't know if I can do this," I say when we get to the door.

"It's going to be ok," Ruthie replies. I could tell she was nervous too.

We enter the room and I could tell right away that Mary and Lucy had been crying.

"Can I talk to you first?" Lucy asks.

Shoot. They wanted to talk to me alone.

Ruthie gives me a go-a-head-you-can-do-it-look.

"Alright," I reply and Lucy gets up. I follow her outside and over to the rock.

She gives me a big hug with tears streaming down her face.

"I had no idea you felt that way," she pauses for a second before continuing, "Thanks."

"What do you mean thanks?" I ask totally puzzled.

"It's all true. I can't believe how awful I've treated you," Lucy says bawling now.

I had no idea this was going to happen. I was not prepared for it. I gave her a hug and tried to console her. I didn't mean to make her so upset.

After about ten minutes Lucy was finally able to stop crying. "I'm sorry," Lucy says.

"I'm sorry too."

Then we just sat there next to each other, staring into space.

"I'm going to be a better sister. I promise," Lucy replies.

"Me too. I'll be there for you. And I'll baby-sit anytime," I say.

"Kevin! He must feel awful. I did the same thing to him. It's so easy to just put up that wall."

"Yeah and it's hard to take it down."

"I love you," Lucy says with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too," I reply.

We sit there for awhile longer before Lucy says, "I better call Kevin."

"Are you going to tell him?" I ask.

"Yeah, I've got to," she replies as she takes off down a path.

I sat there for a minute before I decided it was time to talk to Mary. I walked back into our room.

"My turn?" Mary asks.

"Yeah."

As soon as we're sitting on the rock Mary says, "I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"I never knew how much I hurt you. I've missed so much in your life. It's like you're a stranger to me. I hate myself for never talking to you. It's all my fault."

"No it's not," I say even though I do partially blame Mary.

"Yeah it is, but I'm moving back to Glen Oak. I'll be there for you. I'll be a real sister. I promise." I could tell it was really hard for her to talk to me and she was just trying to get it over with as fast as she can, but she was very sincere. I knew she meant every word she said.

"I'll be there for you too."

Then the Friends theme song started running through my head. So, I started singing it and Mary joined in. Then, Lucy came back, followed by Ruthie.

"I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too...

No one could ever know me  
No one could ever see me  
Seems you're the only one who knows  
What it's like to be me  
Someone to face the day with  
Make it through all the rest with  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
or even your year..."

So we're singing loudly and crying at the same time when mom and dad, followed by Matt, Simon and the twins come out.

**_Note: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!_**


	26. Chapter 26 Caught

_Note: I was thinking about writing a** seperate** story from a different person's point of view. Like Matt, Simon, Mary, Eric etc. Some of the same things would happen, depending on whose point of view I write it from. So far people would like Sarah, Mary, or Simon. I am thinking about writing from Simon's point of view, unless more people respond! Please tell me if you would read it and whose point of view you would like to hear it from.**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Chapter 26

Caught

We froze. We were embarrassed and scared at the same time. How the hell are we going to explain what we were doing. They probably thought we were crazy.

"What are you doing?" mom demands.

We had no idea what to say, so we just stood there, still frozen.

"What are you doing," mom demands again.

If there was ever a time in my life in which I wished I could push pause or rewind, this would be it.

"I believe it's called singing," Mary says boldly.

"I know that Mary!" mom says, trying not to lose her temper.

We stood there for a minute trying not to giggle.

Then, dad decides he'll take a stab at trying to figure it out. "Someone is going to tell me right now what you were doing!" he stipulates.

Hopefully either Mary or Lucy would come up with something to explain it because it was their turn and I sure didn't want to try.

"We were just singing," Lucy says defensively.

"Why are your eyes all red?" Sam asks.

"Yeah why?" echoes David.

"I think that's a valid question," mom states.

"It's called crying," Mary answers.

I could tell from mom's expression that she wanted to come over and slap Mary.

"Why were you crying?" David asks.

"Yeah why?" Sam agrees.

"Why does it matter?" I say.

Mom was now fuming as she screamed, "Because I'm your mother!" I don't think I had ever seen mom so mad and the last time I heard her yell was when she sent Mary to Buffalo.

"It's none of your business!" Ruthie yells back angrily.

I decided that we all needed to cool off, so I took off down a path with Mary, Lucy, and Ruthie close behind. I know not the best idea, but it seemed like a good idea.

I knew the paths very well by now. I knew exactly where I was going, to the overhang. We could hear everyone chasing after us. Matt and Simon were the only ones besides us that knew about it. Hopefully they wouldn't tell mom and dad.

As soon as we got there I send Matt and Simon each a text message saying, "We're at the overhang. PLEASE don't tell mom and dad!!!"

Soon after I received a reply from Matt saying, "Mom and dad gave up; they're back at the house. We're on our way."

Matt and Simon arrived at the overhang five minutes later.

"What were you guys doing?" Matt asks with a puzzled look on his face.

"Nothing," I say.

"What do you mean nothing? You were obviously doing something," Simon states.

"So you think we'll tell you?" Mary says.

"Well, if you want our help you will," Matt replies.

"We need to discuss it," I answer, knowing we'll have to tell them something so they'll be on our side.

"Take your time!" Simon calls after us as we walk down another path.

Once we were a safe distance away Ruthie announced, "We've got to tell them something."

"We could just make something up," Lucy suggests.

"Or we could tell them the truth," I say.

"Fine, but only part of it," Mary replies.

Once we had returned to the overhang Matt asked, "Have you reached a decision?"

"You won't tell mom and dad any of it?" Mary asks a little embarrassed.

"Nope," Simon replies.

"We made up," I announce.

"That's great!" Matt and Simon say.

"But mom and dad don't know that we were apart in the first place," Ruthie says.

"So we can't tell them," Lucy adds.

"Alright, we'll think of a plan," Matt announces.

**_Note: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!_**


	27. Chapter 27 Another Wacky Plan

_Note: I was thinking about writing a** seperate** story from a different person's point of view. Like Matt, Simon, Mary, Eric etc. Some of the same things would happen, depending on whose point of view I write it from. So far people would like Sarah, Mary, or Simon. I am thinking about writing from Simon's point of view, unless more people respond! Please tell me if you would read it and whose point of view you would like to hear it from. **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Chapter 27

Another Wacky Plan

After thinking for a minute Mary says, "What if we cornered mom?"

"What?" Matt, Lucy, Simon, Ruthie, and I say simultaneously.

"It used to work for me all the time. I would corner mom while she was alone and make her take pity on me."

"Sounds like as good a plan as any," I say as I shrug my shoulders. Hopefully Mary's scheme would work because I was out of fresh ideas.

"How does this cornering thing work?" Ruthie asks.

"Matt and Simon will distract dad while we corner mom," Mary says.

"What do we do once we corner mom?" Lucy asks.

"We make her take pity on us," Mary replies.

We were just going around in circles and not getting anywhere. And we were going to go through with another one of Mary's wacky plans.

"Alright, let's go," Ruthie says trying to sound enthusiastic.

We found mom and dad inside discussing what they should do about the situation. Mom was elated to see that we were back.

"Dad can we talk to you?" asks Simon.

"Sure," dad replies falling for the trap.

Once they were out of the room mom asks, "Are you going to tell me what you were doing now?"

"It's personal," I say.

"I'm just worried about you. People don't usually sing at the top of their lungs and cry at the same time. You're not going to hurt yourselves or anything, are you?" mom says concerned.

"No!" we all agree.

"So what were you doing then?" mom asks.

"It's personal," Ruthie insists.

"Alright fine, but why did you run away?" mom asks.

"We needed time to cool down," Lucy states.

"I understand completely," mom says taking pity on us.

"It actually worked!" Ruthie says disbelievingly once we were in our room.

"I told you!" Mary says.

I didn't think it would work. But I guess Mary is good at plans sometimes.

"Matt and Simon," I say all of a sudden remembering.

Mary quickly takes out her phone and types, "We're done!!!"

"So Luce, how did your talk with Kevin go?" I ask.

"You called Kevin!" Mary and Ruthie shout at the same time.

"Yeah," Lucy says.

"What happened to no more secrets?" Mary states a little angry.

"I just forgot to tell you. I'm sorry!"

"You're forgiven if you tell us what happened," Mary says.

"Well I told him and he got really excited. Then, I apologized for putting up a wall and for not telling him sooner," Lucy replies.

"What did he say?" Ruthie asks.

"He wasn't mad at all and he said he understood."

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" I ask Lucy.

Mary takes the nearest object, which happens to be a pillow and hurls it across the room towards me.

"It's ok. I'm really nervous. It's kind of weird that no one has asked me yet why I'm wearing baggy shirts," Lucy replies.

"It's going to be alright," Mary, Ruthie, and I say simultaneously as we give Lucy a hug.

We had to get some sleep because tomorrow is going to be a big day.

_Note: I know it was kind of dumb, but_ **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	28. Chapter 28 Delay

_Note: I was thinking about writing a** seperate** story from a different person's point of view. Like Matt, Simon, Mary, Eric etc. Some of the same things would happen, depending on whose point of view I write it from. So far people would like Sarah, Mary, or Simon. I am thinking about writing from Simon's point of view, unless more people respond! Please tell me if you would read it and whose point of view you would like to hear it from.**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Chapter 28

Delay

Beep-beep-beep-beep.

"Lucy!" I scream.

beep-beep-beep-beep.

"Lucy!" Ruthie and I scream simultaneously.

I scramble down the ladder and slam the alarm off.

"Where is Lucy?" Ruthie asks as she comes down the other ladder.

"I bet I know," I say walking towards the bathroom.

"Luce?" Ruthie says knocking.

"Yeah?" Lucy replies as she opens the door just enough to let us in.

"I can't get my pants on!" she exclaims frustrated.

"Did you try all of them?" Ruthie asks glancing at the pile of pants that were on the floor.

"Yes!" she replies still trying to get the pants on.

"I'll be right back," I say.

I went digging through the closet to see what I could find. I grabbed a couple pairs of my pants.

"Try these," I say hand Lucy a pair of pants that I had brought.

"Good idea," Ruthie says.

"These don't fit either!" Lucy says frustrated.

"Try these," Ruthie says handing Lucy another pair.

"Nope!" Lucy says getting angry.

"Did you bring any pants without buttons or zippers?" I ask Ruthie.

"No."

"Try these," I say keeping my fingers crossed they would work because it was the last pair.

"Nope!" Lucy says discouraged.

"I'll be right back!" Ruthie says as she runs from the room.

She comes back two minutes later with a safety pin.

I smile a I-am-so-glad-you-thought-of-that-because-I-was-out-of-ideas smile.

Ruthie winks at me.

"Try this," Ruthie says handing Lucy the safety pin.

Lucy skeptically takes the safety pin from Ruthie and attaches it to my jeans that she's wearing.

"Thanks!" Lucy exclaims excited that the safety pin idea had worked.

"You're welcome!" we say simultaneously as she gives us each a big hug.

"What are you guys doing in there?" Simon screams as he pounds on the door.

"Getting ready," Ruthie replies opening the door enough to stick her head out.

"We'll be out in a minute!" I shout as I gather pants off the ground.

"What's up with the pants?" Simon asks.

I roll my eyes at him.

"Never mind, I don't want to know!" Simon says rushing into the now vacant room.

"Mary!" I say remembering that she was still asleep. We only had 45 minutes until we were supposed to leave.

We rush into the room and Ruthie takes her arms and I take her legs. Then, we swing her back and forth as is we're going to throw her in the lake.

"One, two, three!" we shout.

"No!" Mary exclaims thinking we were about to throw her in the lake.

"Gotcha!" we scream.

"Ha ha!" Mary says sarcastically.

We stand there laughing for a minute before Mary asks, "What's up with all the pants?"

"We'll tell you later," Lucy promises.

"We're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" I exclaim.

"What time is it?" Mary asks.

"9:17," Ruthie replies.

"Shit!" Mary shouts as she goes through the gigantic pile of pants on the floor.

"Here!" I shout throwing her a pair that I thought we either hers or Ruthie's.

"Thanks!" Mary says throwing them on as Ruthie and I look through the rest of them.

"Here!" Ruthie and I shout simultaneously as we throw each other a pair of pants. I ended up with a pair of Lucy's and Ruthie with a pair of Mary's.

"Thanks!" we say at the same time again.

Then we all start laughing.

"How do you guys do that?" Mary asks.

"I don't know," Ruthie and I reply concurrently.

"Shirts!" Ruthie shouts realizing we were all still wearing our pajama tops.

"Got it!" Mary and I shout.

"Here!" I say tossing Ruthie a shirt while Mary tosses Lucy a shirt.

Then, Mary and I handed each other a shirt.

"I'm Ruthie!" Mary says looking at her clothes.

Then, we start laughing when we realize that none of us have our own clothes on.

After packing and grabbing an extremely fast breakfast we ran outside to get in the car. This time we were only a minute late.

Mom gives us a weird look, trying to figure out what was different. Then she got it, "What is it trade clothes day?" she asks.

"Yeah," we say simultaneously as we burst out laughing.

I had ended up with Lucy's clothes, Mary with Ruthie's, Ruthie with Mary's and Lucy with mine.

It was time to go home and face the music.

**_Note: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!_**


	29. Chapter 29 Facing the Truth

_Note: I was thinking about writing a** seperate** story from a different person's point of view. Like Matt, Simon, Mary, Eric etc. Some of the same things would happen, depending on whose point of view I write it from. So far people would like Sarah, Mary, or Simon. I am thinking about writing from Simon's point of view, unless more people respond! Please tell me if you would read it and whose point of view you would like to hear it from.**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Chapter 29

Facing the Truth

We had decided to mix the seating up, so Mary and I sat in the third row and Lucy and Ruthie sat in the second row.

Once we were in the car I texted Sarah. "We're on our way!" I sent.

"K text me when you're 5 minutes away" she replied.

"So what was up with the pants?" Mary types in her phone.

When mom wasn't looking Lucy lifted up her shirt and showed Mary.

"Oh," Mary mouths.

"I'll tell you the rest of the story later," Lucy types.

The rest of the ride we spent type things in our phones and showing each other so that mom didn't hear our conversations. Before we knew it we were five minutes away from home.

"We're five minutes away!!!" I texted Sarah.

The next thing I knew we were in the driveway. My heart is pounding I'm so nervous. I can not even think about how Simon and Lucy are feeling right now.

Mom was the first to go inside and there sat Kevin, Sarah, Cole, and Sean on the sofa.

"Sarah!" mom exclaims as she gives Sarah a hug and then greets Cole and Sean.

"What a nice surprise!" dad exclaims when he comes in the room.

"Sarah!" shouts Sam.

"Cole and Sean!" screams David.

We tried to sound just as excited as we greeted Sarah, Cole, and Sean, but dad sensed something was up. "Why is Sarah here?" he demands.

We were speechless. Sarah stood up and came over to stand next to us. We were standing in a big blob by the door with mom, dad, Sam, and David facing us.

"Why is Sarah here?" dad demands again realizing that Sarah was in on whatever it was.

Sarah decided to take charge and said, "You should sit down," to mom and dad

Ruthie and I decided it would be better if everyone sat down. We went to the dinning room and grabbed some chairs. We made it so mom and dad were facing the rest of us.

"So, what are you up to?" mom says suspiciously.

Sarah pulled up a chair next to Lucy.

Lucy takes a deep breath and says, "We're..."

Sarah could tell that Lucy couldn't say it, so she finished, "pregnant."

"That's great!" mom shouts ecstatically as she jumps out of her chair.

Mom and dad, especially mom, were really excited.

After about five minutes of congratulating Matt and Sarah, and Kevin and Lucy, dad realized we were not done. "That's not all, is it?" he says.

I saw Sarah take her phone out of her pocket and type something, then place it back in her pocket. A few seconds later Sandy and Aaron walked into the room.

When Simon sees Sandy he tips over backwards from shock.

"Are you alright?" Mary asks as she helps Simon up.

Simon was speechless.

"What is Sandy doing here?" asks dad utterly bewildered.

"Sarah we need to talk!" Simon states angrily. Not waiting for an answer, he grabs her arm and drags her outside.

_Note: Sorry to leave you hanging, but it would be too long if I added the rest in. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	30. Chapter 30 A Disaster

_Note: I was thinking about writing a** seperate** story from a different person's point of view. Like Matt, Simon, Mary, Eric etc. Some of the same things would happen, depending on whose point of view I write it from. So far people would like Sarah, Mary, or Simon. I am thinking about writing from Simon's point of view, unless more people respond! Please tell me if you would read it and whose point of view you would like to hear it from. Sorry i couldn't update last night, but here is the next chapter!!! It switches POVs again and the POVs overlap a little. **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Chapter 30

A Disaster

**Sarah's POV**

"Ouch! Simon I can walk!" I shout as I twist away from his powerful grip.

"I can not believe this!" Simon shouts at me.

I had not planned on Simon being this mad. I had no idea what to do, so I just stood there and let him yell at me.

When he finally stopped yelling I said, "I'm sorry!"

"You should be!" Simon shouts and continues shouting about how I shouldn't have gone behind his back and blah-blah-blah. I tuned him out.

All of a sudden the door opened and out came Sandy. "Simon stop!" she yells, coming between me and Simon. "It was my idea too. I told Sarah I wanted to talk to you and she told me about the plan."

"But you didn't even ask me if it was ok?" Simon shouts outraged.

It was like we had unleashed the beast in Simon. He was livid. I have never seen him so mad.

"I know I should have asked you instead of going behind your back. I was just so eager to see you I was afraid you would turn me down," Sandy says.

"I probably would have," Simon replies finally calming down enough to listen to what Sandy was saying.

"I'm sorry," Sandy says.

"Me too," I echo.

"Apology excepted!" Simon says finally able to understand.

I decided to give them a minute alone and I went back inside. Just in time too.

**Chloe's POV **

We could hear Simon shouting at Sarah. Finally Sandy decided she was going to go outside and rescue Sarah.

"Watch Aaron!" she says handing him to me.

Soon after, the yelling stopped. Sandy must have calmed Simon down.

Mom and dad decided to take the silence to their advantage and interrogate us.

"Do you know why Sandy is here?" dad asks.

We sit there in silence.

"I'll take that as a yes," dad says.

"Maybe they don't, they were really surprised to see her," mom says.

"Oh, I think they do!" dad insists.

"Someone is going to tell me why Sandy is here!" dad demands as he walks around staring into each one on our eyes.

I tried to look away, but dad sensed I knew something. "Chloe Nicole, Ruthie Abigail what is going on?" he says assuming that if I knew something, so would Ruthie.

"It's not their news to give; it's Simon and Sandy's!" Sarah says coming to the rescue.

Dad was too wrapped up in interrogating us to notice that Sarah had come back in.

"Sa..Sarah, I didn't hear you come back in," dad stutters.

Sarah comes over and sits down next to Matt.

We sat and waited in silence for Simon and Sandy to come back in. Aaron had fallen asleep in my arms.

About five minutes later they came in and Simon didn't look mad at all, he actually looked happy.

"We have some news..." Sandy announces.

"Aaron is my son," Simon finishes.

"What?" mom and dad say, shocked.

"I'm not sure I heard right. Aaron is Simon's son?" mom says in disbelief.

Everyone nods.

"And you all knew about this," dad says angrily.

"Yeah," we admit.

"Are you sure about this?" mom asks still in shock.

"Yeah," Sandy says as she digs through her purse until she found the DNA test report. Then she handed the report to mom.

Mom examines it closely then says, "I need to lie down." And with that she got up and walked out of the room. Dad followed her.

"That didn't go well," states Simon.

"They'll come around, they always do," Mary says trying to comfort Simon.

"I guess so," Simon says.

The family meeting was a disaster and I still had to talk to Sarah.

**_Note: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!_**


	31. Chapter 31 Babysitting and More

_Note: I was thinking about writing a** seperate** story from a different person's point of view. Like Matt, Simon, Mary, Eric etc. Some of the same things would happen, depending on whose point of view I write it from. So far people would like Sarah, Mary, or Simon. I am thinking about writing from Simon's point of view, unless more people respond! Please tell me if you would read it and whose point of view you would like to hear it from. It switches POVs again and the POVs overlap a little. **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Chapter 30

Babysitting and More

**Chloe's POV **

Everyone split up once mom and dad left. Simon and Sandy went to the promenade, Lucy and Kevin were at their house, and Matt and Sarah were in the garage apartment which left Mary, Ruthie and I to baby-sit Sam, David, Savannah, Aaron, Cole, and Sean.

Sam and David decided to watch cartoons and we thought it was nap time. Mary and I went upstairs to look for Sam and David's cribs.

"I don't see them!" Mary says as she digs through Sam and David's closet.

"I thought they were in here, but maybe they're not," I reply as I toss a stuffed animal out of my way.

"Where else could they be?"

"Maybe in the garage," I suggest.

"Where would they be in here?" Mary asks looking at the huge mess.

"Probably in one of the big cabinets."

"Are you sure mom still has them?" Mary asks as she rummages through the cabinets.

"Yeah, mom doesn't get rid of that kind of stuff."

"Are these them?" Mary asks taking two large boxes out of a cabinet.

"I don't know, open them up," I say shrugging.

"Yeah these are them," Mary conforms after peeking inside.

We carried them upstairs and set them up in Mary's old room.

"Now for the kids!" Mary says and we go back down the stairs.

**Sarah's POV **

"I missed you!" Matt says once we were up in the garage apartment.

"I missed you too!" I reply and Matt starts kissing me. Then, he starts unbuttoning my shirt and I push him away.

"What's wrong?" Matt asks worried.

"We need to talk," I say nervously sitting up.

"About what?" Matt asks kissing me again.

"Matt, I'm serious!" I say pulling away again.

"Ok, what's wrong?" he says knowing that I was serious.

"I want to move back," I say staring at the ceiling. I wasn't quite sure how he was going to react.

"Why?"

"I miss Glen Oak."

"Yeah, I miss Glen Oak too," Matt says.

"So what do you say?" I ask crossing my fingers.

"I don't know. Do you think we could get residencies here?" Matt asks.

"I'll call later, but if we can, can we move?"

"Yeah!" he says excitedly, but he looked a little suspicious as if he knew my ulterior motive. I didn't want to tell him that I was worried about Chloe and that helped me make my final decision. I like New York, but it's not a city that you let kids grow up in.

Then, he started kissing me again and I pulled away once again. "Not now, Matt!" I say.

"What's wrong?"

"Can we talk?"

"What about?"

"How about your trip," I suggest.

"Well, I had an interesting conversation with Chloe."

"Yeah, she called me and told me about it."

"I'm worried about her," he admits.

"Me too."

"She said that Mary and Lucy were still not really talking to her and Ruthie, but I think they made up," Matt tells me.

"Yeah they seemed like they were doing better, that's why I thought it would be ok to leave Ruthie and Chloe with Mary."

"And they had traded clothes."

"And Lucy told Ruthie and Chloe she was pregnant," I add.

"How come you never told me that you talk to Ruthie and Chloe?" Matt asks.

"They told me not to," I say starring at the ceiling again.

"Oh. Ruthie, Chloe, Sam and David have grown up so much and I missed it all. I feel horrible that I'm never here."

"That's why we're going to move back."

"Yeah if we can get a residency," Matt says doubtfully.

**_Note: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!_**


	32. Chapter 32 Problems

_Note: I was thinking about writing a** seperate** story from a different person's point of view. Like Matt, Simon, Mary, Eric etc. Some of the same things would happen, depending on whose point of view I write it from. So far people would like Sarah, Mary, or Simon. I am thinking about writing from Simon's point of view, unless more people respond! Please tell me if you would read it and whose point of view you would like to hear it from. It switches POVs again. **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Chapter 32

Problems

**Sarah's POV **

"Go talk to Chloe, I'll call," Matt says knowing that I needed to talk to her.

"Thanks!" I say kissing him.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving," Matt says grabbing his cell phone.

I followed him out the door and head towards the house.

I found Chloe watching cartoons with Mary, Ruthie, Sam and David.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" I say.

"Good," Ruthie replies.

"Where are Cole and Sean?" I ask.

"Shh!" Sam and David say.

**Chloe's POV **

"Mary can you watch the twins?" I whisper.

"Yeah, for a little bit," she replies.

Ruthie and I got up and took Sarah to Mary's old room to show her Cole and Sean. Once she saw that they were asleep, we shut the door and went out into the hallway.

"You ready to talk?" Sarah asks.

"Yeah," I say taking a deep breath before I continued, "Ruthie, do you think I could talk to Sarah alone first?" I say hoping she wouldn't be too mad at me.

"Sure," she says, I could tell she was disappointed.

I followed Sarah and Ruthie downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Mary asks as Sarah and I are walking out the door.

"Shh!" Sam and David say again.

Mary stood up and came over by us to talk.

"I have to talk to Sarah," I say.

"Alright," Mary says, I could tell she was a little mad, but she knew that I needed to talk to someone.

As we walked towards the garage apartment I was thinking about everything. I started to wonder about my decision of talking to Sarah. Why Sarah? Why not Mary or Lucy? Then, I remembered because Sarah would actually listen, no offense to Mary or Lucy.

Seeing that I was too nervous to say anything, Sarah steps in, "So where do you want to start?"

"I don't know," I say staring at the ceiling.

"Why don't we start with this wall thing. You said that when you were talking to Matt you almost let your wall down." Sarah suggests. I don't even know why she asked me where I wanted to start. She obviously already knew where she wanted to start.

I sigh, knowing that we had to start somewhere and it was not going to be easy. Then, I say, "I put up the wall because it seemed easier than dealing with my feelings."

"Do you remember when or why you put it up?"

"Yeah," I whisper staring at the ceiling blinking back tears.

Sarah comes over and hugs me. She realized that she had hit the wall.

"I was nine and Ruthie was eleven," I took a deep breath choking back tears. "The thing was that I looked like I was eleven and she looked like she was nine."

Sarah gave me a big hug and wiped away my tears.

"I remember one day Mary tried to talk to me about it, but she just made it worse," I say reminiscing.

"You want to tell me more about it?" Sarah asks.

Not really. How could I tell her, but not really tell her. Hmm...then I remembered something.

"Follow me," I tell Sarah, wiping away my tears as I walked towards the house. Why couldn't I have thought of this earlier?

_Note:I know another cliff hanger. Sorry!!! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	33. Chapter 33 More Problems

_Note: I was thinking about writing a** seperate** story from a different person's point of view. Like Matt, Simon, Mary, Eric etc. Some of the same things would happen, depending on whose point of view I write it from. So far people would like Sarah, Mary, or Simon. I am thinking about writing from Simon's point of view, unless more people respond! Please tell me if you would read it and whose point of view you would like to hear it from. It switches POVs again. **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Chapter 33

More Problems

**Sarah's POV **

I had no idea where Ruthie was taking me, I just followed. I remembered how Chloe had always looked older than Ruthie. I knew it had an effect on her, but I guess I never tried putting myself in her shoes. That must have been hard for her.

We entered the house and Mary and Ruthie glanced at us. They must have decided that we wouldn't tell them why we were back because they didn't say anything. I followed Chloe up the two fights of stairs to the attic.

"Wait here!" Chloe says slamming the door in my face.

A few minutes later she came and let me in. I took a seat on a bed.

"Here," Chloe says nervously handing me a book.

I looked at the cover and it said in large bold letters: **Chloe's KEEP OUT!!!**

It must have been her diary.

"Are you sure you want me to read it?" I ask.

She nods.

I tried to brace myself for whatever I would find. I took another deep breath before opening it.

I started reading it and most of it was stuff I already knew. It talked about how she felt about all of the stuff that had happend.

**Chloe's POV**

While she was reading I decided it was time to have Mary, Lucy and Ruthie come up. I thought they should all read my diary.

"Come to the attic!" I texted to all three of them.

Thirty seconds later Ruthie and Mary came to a skidding halt in the doorway.

"What's going on?" Mary asks.

Sarah looks up and I nod at her to continue reading.

"I'll explain when Lucy gets here," I reply.

Lucy showed up five minutes later with my shirt on crooked and her hair all wild. I didn't even want to think about what she had been doing.

Mary smirks and says, "What happened to you?"

"Ha ha very funny!" Lucy replies, "What's going on?"

"I want you each to read my diary," I say nervously.

"That's all!" Lucy says annoyed.

"And once you read it you can't talk to anyone else," I add.

**Sarah's POV**

Wow there's a lot of mean stuff in here, especially about Mary and Lucy. Most of it was stories. There was only one story that shocked me, but I wasn't allowed to ask Chloe about it yet.

I handed the book to Chloe and gave her a big hug with tears in my eyes and whispered, "I love you." I couldn't believe what she had gone through.

"I love you too," she whispers back.

"Mary," Chloe says handing her the book reluctantly.

Mary grabbed the book eagerly.

Uh-oh was I all could think.

**Mary's POV**

I opened the book up and began to read. I could relate with many of the same feelings she had written. I was that 5 foot 7 fifth grader. The giant. Lucy had had me talk to Chloe once, but I think I just made it worse.

There are a lot of mean things written about me in here and some about Lucy. I don't blame Chloe I was mean to her and the rest of the family. I guess I didn't think about how my actions would affect the rest of the family when I broke into the gym. And if that wasn't bad enough I was shipped off to Buffalo and refused to talk to anyone. Sounds like a nice sister! I was such an idiot!

There are a lot of stories in here. Wow, Luce what the hell were you thinking? Most of the stories were about things people did that hurt Chloe's feelings or mad her mad.

What? I was completely shocked when I read the last story, but I wasn't allowed to say anything, so I handed the book back to Chloe.

"I'm sorry!" I whisper with tears in my eyes.

"Don't worry about it, you're here now and that's all that counts," Chloe replies giving me a big hug.

"Luce," Chloe says.

All I could think was uh-oh.

**Lucy's POV **

I took the book and opened it immediately, wondering what it said.

I realized it was hard on Chloe and had Mary talk to her, but I guess Mary just made it worse. What the hell was I thinking? Most of it was stories. The stories were about people who hurt Chloe's feelings.

"What?!" I shouted out loud then covered my mouth. That last story was a shock. It would probably be an even bigger shock for Ruthie. I could not believed she lied to us about the last story, but I guess I would have too if I were in her situation. Man do I wish I could say something.

"I'm sorry!" I whisper to Chloe.

"Me too," Chloe replied.

"Ruthie," Chloe says.

Uh-oh was all I could think.

**Ruthie's POV **

I was nervous, what could she have put in here?

At least none of her stories were about me. When I read some of them I almost laughed out loud about how stupid Mary and Lucy were.

Then, I found the last story. I felt the same way she did. It was awful having a younger sister that looked older than you, and looking like you were ten when you're really twelve. I guess that's why she didn't tell me the truth about that last story. I was mad, no livid. I had to tell myself that if I were in her position I probably would have done the same thing to calm down.

When Chloe saw that I was reading the last story she came over and gave me a hug with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry!" she said.

"It's ok," I reply giving her a hug back. I wasn't going to let it get in the way of our relationship. I couldn't lose my best friend.

_Note: I know another cliff hanger. Sorry! You will find out about the last story in the next chapter. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	34. Chapter 34 The Last Story

_Note: I was thinking about writing a** seperate** story from a different person's point of view. Like Matt, Simon, Mary, Eric etc. Some of the same things would happen, depending on whose point of view I write it from. So far people would like Sarah, Mary, or Simon. I am thinking about writing from Simon's point of view, unless more people respond! Please tell me if you would read it and whose point of view you would like to hear it from. It switches POVs again. **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Chapter 34

The Last Story

**Chloe's POV**

I'm really worried about losing Ruthie. I don't know what I would do without her. She's my best friend. Why did I decide to show them my diary? That's when I saw a shocked look on Ruthie's face and I went over to give her a hug.

"Let's give them a minute," Sarah says to Mary and Lucy.

Mary and Lucy reluctantly got up and followed Sarah out the door.

"I'm so so sorry!" I say again.

"It's ok, I would have done the same thing if I were in your position."

"I still should have told you."

"Yeah, but it's ok," Ruthie says trying to calm me down.

"We're still best friends, right?" I ask nervously.

"Of course!" Ruthie replies.

"Good!" Mary says coming back in.

Lucy had her arms crossed. I knew she would be the maddest. She wouldn't even look at me.

"Luce?" I say trying to look her in the eyes. She keeps turning in circles.

"Come on Luce!" Ruthie says trying to help me.

"Luce, I'm sorry!" I shout.

"Did someone say something?" Lucy says.

That hurt. I stared up at the ceiling trying to blink back the tears that I knew were coming.

"Luce, we need to talk!" Mary states angrily as she drags Lucy out the door.

"Just because you're bigger than me doesn't mean you can drag me around like your little toy!" Lucy shouts at Mary as she tries to twist away.

Thank you, Mary!

"It's ok," Sarah says coming over to me.

"Lucy just doesn't understand," Ruthie adds.

**Mary's POV **

I knew Lucy would be mad as soon as I read the story, but I didn't think she would act like this. I had to do something about it because Chloe was on the verge of tears. Lucy had really hurt her feelings. I don't know if I can get Lucy to understand, but I've sure have to try.

I dragged Lucy, kicking and screaming out the door. Can't she just act her age for once?

"What the hell were you thinking?" I shout as soon as we're in the hallway.

"I was thinking, how could she not tell me?" Lucy shouts back.

I knew I wasn't going to win by shouting so I lowered my voice and said, "Look Luce, you don't know how it feels."

"Yeah, well neither do you!" Lucy snaps back.

I guess I didn't know how it feels to be the one who was smaller than everyone else like Lucy and Ruthie.

"Let's talk about it with Ruthie and Chloe," I suggest.

"Fine!" Lucy agrees.

**Lucy's POV **

"Can we talk about it?" I ask Chloe as I come in the room.

"If you can do it calmly," Sarah replies.

I'm not a two year old!

"Why didn't you tell me you started your period when you were ten?" I ask calmly.

"It was too embarrassing. I wanted to wait until after Ruthie got hers and then announce it," Chloe says staring at the ceiling.

"Luce, I know how you feel about the subject, but you've got to understand that other people feel differently," Mary says.

I wanted to punch Mary, but I would go along with it for now.

**Chloe's POV **

"Luce I know it's hard understanding things you can't personally relate to, but I'm going to try to help you understand," I say.

"We'll tell our side first, and then you can tell yours," Mary says coming over and sitting down on the bed next to me. Ruthie got up and moved over next to Lucy and Sarah pulled a chair up next to the beds.

"Thanks!" I whisper to Mary.

She responded by squeezing my hand which I think meant anytime.

"It's not easy being that 5 foot 7 ten-year-old that looks thirteen," Mary says.

"Nor is it easy being that nine-year-old who has to wear a bra," I say giving Lucy a look.

"I'm sorry, it was dumb of me to do that!" Lucy says.

"Yeah it was!" Mary mumbles, remembering the story from my diary.

"Sometimes I wished I could just put a bag over myself," I continue.

"And sometimes I felt like I was wearing a sign saying 'freak'," Mary adds.

"We had the exact opposite happen to us," Lucy says.

"I was that flat twelve-year-old that looked nine," Ruthie states.

"And being short didn't help either," Lucy adds.

"Yeah being short sucks!" Ruthie echoes.

"The only things I can relate to are the bag and the 'freak' sign," Lucy says.

"Me too," Mary and I say at the same time.

Sarah was lucky she was normal her whole life. She's 5 foot 4, a normal height. Lucky! I happen to be 5 foot 7 and a half and I'm still growing.

"Truce?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah!" we answer simultaneously.

I'm glad that's over with, but want to talk to Mary alone.

**_Note: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!_**


	35. Chapter 35 Frustration and Fun

_Note: I haven't gotten any reviews for a couple chapters and I was wondering, what do you guys think about it? Are you liking it? **PLEASE REVIEW**_ before I go insane!

Chapter 35

Frustration and Fun

**Matt's POV **

Bring-bring-bring-bring

Come on pick up!

Beep. "Hi you've reached Julie and Hank, we're not available right now, so please leave a message after the beep."

I couldn't leave a message so I hung up and called his cell phone.

Bring-bring-bring-bring

Come on pick up!

Beep. "Hi you've reached Hank, I'm not available right now, so please leave a message after the beep."

I couldn't just call up the hospital and page Hank to see if he's there, so I would just have to keep trying.

Half-an-hour later I was calling for the tenth time when I finally got someone.

"Hello."

"Hi Aunt Julie, it's Matt."

"Hi Matt, how are you doing?"

"Good, can I talk to Hank?" I say, getting right to the point.

"Sure, hold on a second," Aunt Julie answers.

"Matt, what's wrong?" Hank says.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" I reply.

"You only call when something's wrong."

"Alright, you got me, I need a favor."

"What kind of favor."

"You can't tell anyone, but Sarah and I want to move back to Glen Oak."

"And you want me to get you residencies at the hospital?" Hank finishes for me.

"Yes, please!"

"I don't know if I can."

"Please!" I plead.

"I'll see what I can do, but I'm not guaranteeing anything."

"Deal. Thank you so much!"

"Anytime, Matt. I'll call you when I know something."

**Mary's POV **

"I have to check on Savannah," Lucy announces.

"And I have to check on Cole and Sean," Sarah adds.

Stupid excuses for leaving.

"Ruthie, do you think I could talk to Mary for a little bit?" Chloe asks.

Good, I need to talk to Chloe.

"Sure, I'll go check on Sam and David," Ruthie replies.

"I'm sorry," I blurt out.

"For what?" Chloe asks.

"Everything. Not being there for you. Treating you like you're six. In my mind you're still six because that was the last time I was nice to you," I say giving Chloe a big hug. Is she taller than me, or is it just my imagination?

"You really hurt me when you left. I never thought you would come back. You were my role model, my cool older sister and all of that went down the drain when you trashed that gym. You changed. You went from good, cool Mary to evil, bad Mary. Then, you were shipped off to Buffalo. I was really mad at you, until you came back with Carlos and announced that you had gotten married and pregnant. For the first time in a while, you looked happy. But then, I was hurt again when you left Carlos and Charlie and we had to cover for you. I guess what I'm trying to say with all this rambling is, are you really back this time? Because I don't think I can take anymore," Chloe says staring at the ceiling.

"I was stupid back then. I was just thinking about myself, but I'm back now, for good!" I say intending to keep my promise.

"You know sometimes I feel like we're growing up in groups. You Matt and Lucy are the first group. Simon, Ruthie and I are the second. And Sam and David are the third," Chloe states.

"I feel like that sometimes too," I agree

"I wonder if mom and dad did that on purpose."

"Who knows," I say.

There was silence for a minute before I said, "So are we good?"

"For now," Chloe says and then we start laughing.

**Chloe's POV **

I wasn't sure that Mary was really going to keep her promise. I don't think I can take her leaving again and neither could Lucy.

"Come up!" I texted Ruthie.

30 seconds later she was up in the attic with us.

"So what is Lucy really doing?" Mary asks.

"All I know is she isn't checking on Savannah because Savannah is still asleep and so are Aaron, Cole, and Sean."

"I think I know," I say.

Mary picks up the nearest object which happens to be a pillow and starts whacking me with it.

"What, you were thinking it!" I state taking a pillow and whacking Mary.

"But you said it!" Ruthie says grabbing a pillow and whacking me with it.

We were having a great time with our pillow fight. We were laughing loudly.

"You guys are going to put a hole in the wall!" Lucy says, coming in the room. We froze with our backs to Lucy.

We slowly turned around to face Lucy. Ruthie started laughing when she saw Lucy because all she could think of was what I had said earlier. Mary and I each took a pillow and whacked her.

"Sicko!" Mary whispers to Ruthie.

"What's so funny?" Lucy says bewildered.

"Nothing!" Mary, Ruthie, and I shout at the same time. Then, burst out laughing.

"No what?" Lucy demands.

"Well when you left..." Mary says.

I smacked Mary on the head this time.

"Ow!" She cries out. She hadn't expected me to hit her on the head, but at least she got the signal.

"What happened?" Lucy demands again.

"Nothing!" we insist. I couldn't even look at her without laughing.

"Fine, don't tell me!" Lucy shouts as she runs down the stairs.

It felt good to share something with Mary.

_Note: **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	36. Chapter 36 Another Problem

_Note: I haven't gotten any reviews for a couple chapters and I was wondering, what do you guys think about it? Are you liking it? **PLEASE REVIEW**_ before I go insane! Ok, I'm going insane! I need to know what you guys think of it. I wouldn't be able to update until Sunday, sorry.

Chapter 36

Another Problem

**Sarah's POV **

I had a feeling that Chloe wanted to talk to Mary and I wanted to find out if Matt had any news, so said I had to go check on Cole and Sean and left.

I found Matt sitting outside in the backyard.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you we went to the attic!" I say feeling horrible.

"It's ok. How did it go?" Matt replies.

"It was interesting to say the least. How did you do?"

"Hank is checking to see if anything's open."

"Oh, did he say when he would know?"

Bring-bring. I hope that would answer my question.

"Hello, could you hold on a second?" Matt says hopefully while running towards the garage apartment so no one would overhear the conversation. I was running after him. I wanted to hear the conversation.

"Ok, so what did you find out?" Matt asks once we're safely in the garage apartment and he has the phone on speaker.

"Well, there was only one opening, but I guess someone else dropped out this morning, so now there are two."

"Yes!" I say jumping up and down excitedly.

"Thank you so much, Hank!" Matt says.

"Anytime," Hank replies.

"And please don't tell anyone, we want to tell them ourselves," Matt adds.

"Will do," Hank says before hanging up.

"We're moving!" Matt exclaims as he grabs me and starts kissing me. Then, he starts unbuttoning my shirt and this time I let him.

**Chloe's POV **

Wah-wah-wah. Great, Lucy's racket woke up the babies.

I took the steps two at a time, with Mary and Ruthie close behind. I had to get them to stop crying.

I picked up Cole, who seemed to be wailing the loudest, Mary took Aaron, and Ruthie took Sean.

We're rocking them back and forth trying to get them to stop crying. After five minutes I shouted over the crying"What do we do?"

"They might be hungry," Mary suggests.

We took the babies downstairs and open the fridge to see if we had any milk. Sarah and Lucy were no where to be found.

"Great, Sarah and Sandy didn't leave us any milk!" Ruthie exclaims.

I shift Cole to my other arm so I can grab my phone out of my pocket.

Bring-bring-bring-bring-bring.

Come on pick up!

Beep. "Hi, you've reached Sandy leave a message."

"Sandy it's Chloe. We have a problem. You forgot to leave us milk, so could you please call me back as soon as you get this message!" I shout over the crying.

Bring-bring-bring-bring-bring.

Come on pick up!

Beep. "Hi, you've reached Sarah I can't get to the phone right now, so please leave a message."

"Sarah it's Chloe. We don't have any milk and Cole and Sean are hungry as you can probably tell from the crying. Please call me back!"

"Give me the phone!" Mary shouts.

I handed her the phone, shrugging my shoulders.

Bring-bring-bring-bring-bring.

Beep. "Hi, you've reached Simon leave a message."

"Simon where the hell are you? We need you now, so as soon as you get this message come home and call me!"

"You're so nice," Ruthie says.

"That's what he gets for not leaving us any milk!" Mary replies.

Bring-bring-bring-bring-bring.

"Hi, you've reached Matt, I can't get to the phone right now, so please leave a message."

"Matt, I don't care what the hell you're doing. Just get the hell down here, now!" Mary yells into the phone.

"I'm going over there!" Mary shouts angrily.

_Note: I know antother cliff hanger, sorry! **PLEASE REVIEW **or I shall go insane._


	37. Chapter 37 Don't Look Now

_Note: I glad you're liking the story. I'm trying to decided where to cut the story off, but don't worry there will be a sequel or two or three. If you have any ideas let me know. **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Chapter 37

Don't Look Now

**Chloe's POV **

"Uh-oh!" I say to Ruthie.

"Uh-oh is probably right!" Ruthie replies.

There was no way to stop Mary. So if you can't beat'em, join 'em, right? We chased after Mary.

We had to at least try to stop her, "Mary!" I shouted.

"I don't think this is such a great idea!" Ruthie says.

"Too bad!" Mary shouts back.

Well, we tried.

**Sarah's POV **

Squeak.

Was someone opening the door? No, that couldn't be possible.

"What the hell are you guys doing!" someone shouts. A second later Mary appears, followed by Ruthie and Chloe with Aaron, Sean, and Cole.

Uh-oh we're busted!

"Put some clothes on!" Mary shouts as she, Ruthie, and Chloe turn around.

"Wah-wah-wah!" Aaron, Sean, and Cole cried.

That's why they had come up here. I forgot to leave them milk!

I threw my jeans on and buttoned my shirt while Matt threw on his jeans and a t-shirt.

**Chloe's POV **

Mary made us follow her up the stairs. Ruthie and I followed her nervously. We were pretty sure what was going to happen and we didn't want any part of it.

Oh man! We were right. I never want to see that image again!

Once Sarah was dressed she came over and took Cole and Sean from us. She and Matt were both beet red.

Sarah began breast feeding them. We had gotten used to that happening since we had three sisters with kids.

"Sorry!" Mary mutters.

"Yeah sorry!" Ruthie and I echo.

"You should learn to knock!" Matt says.

Believe me I will never walk into a room unannounced again!

"Wah-wah!" Aaron continues crying.

"Where the hell is Sandy?" Mary asks.

I knew they had said they were going somewhere, but I couldn't remember where and judging by the silence, neither could anyone else.

Aaron had been crying for almost a half an hour now and I was getting tired of it.

I look at Ruthie who looks at Mary.

"Ew, no!" Mary exclaims.

"Come on, it will make him stop crying!" I plead.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who has to do it!" Mary says.

"Come on, Mary!" Ruthie pleads.

"Fine!" Mary shouts, giving in.

"I'm going to go check on Sam, David, and Savannah," Matt says. He was obviously uncomfortable.

As soon as Matt was gone Mary says, "I don't want to do this!"

"You've got to!" Ruthie and I say simultaneously.

"Alright!" Mary replies as she starts breast feeding Aaron.

"Praise the lord!" I exclaim. Everyone started laughing.

Beep-beep.

I pull my phone out of my pocket and opened the text message. It was from Lucy and it said, "What r u guys doin?"

"U don't want 2 know." I replied.

"Yeah I do!"

"Come 2 the garage apartment then!"

"Comin."

"Lucy's coming!" I announce.

"You didn't have enough people witness this!" Mary shouts.

"It's just Lucy. Are you mad at her or something?" I say.

"Whatever," Mary replies. That probably means yes.

Soon, Lucy arrived.

"What are you guys doing?" Lucy asks, then sees Mary with Aaron.

"I told you you didn't want to know!" I say.

"Where's Sandy? Didn't she leave any milk?" Lucy asks.

"No one knows and of course not!" Ruthie replies staring at the ground. We still couldn't look at her or Sarah.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on!" Lucy says angrily.

"You don't want to know!" Ruthie says.

"We didn't even want to know!" I mutter.

"No one ever tells me anything!" Lucy complains.

"Luce, you really do not want to know!" Mary insists.

"Yes I do!" Lucy insists.

"Lucy, seriously drop it!" Sarah says, embarrassed.

"It must be something pretty big!" Lucy mumbles.

"Lucy, drop it!" I shout.

"Does it have anything to do with you not looking at me?" Lucy shouts.

"Luce, why can't you just drop it?" Ruthie exclaims.

"I don't want to drop it!" Lucy replies.

"Sex!" I mutter and Ruthie and I run from the room.

**_Note: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!_**


	38. Chapter 38 Lucy’s Prodding

_Note: I glad you're liking the story. I'm trying to decided where to cut the story off, but don't worry there will be a sequel or two or three. If you have any ideas let me know. **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Chapter 38

Lucy's Prodding

**Mary's POV **

It seems like we're digging ourselves a hole and we're going deeper and deeper. I can't believe Chloe said that and then ran away and left me and Sarah here with Lucy.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Lucy demands.

"Why don't you ask Chloe?" I reply.

Lucy thinks for a second before she deduces, "It has to do with me and Sarah, since Ruthie and Chloe won't look at us."

I knew she was talking to me, but I don't want to tell her she's right or why.

"Mary, tell me!" Lucy pleads.

"Why don't you ask Ruthie and Chloe?" I insist.

"Fine, you two are no help anyways!" Lucy shouts and stomps off.

"What happened with Lucy?" Sarah asks.

I decided I might as well tell her.

**Chloe's POV **

We ran to the house and we headed straight for the stairs, only to be stopped.

"Where are you guys going?" Kevin demands.

"Shit!" Ruthie mutters. We froze. We couldn't look at him or Matt either.

"Something happened," Matt presumes.

"With Lucy!" Kevin adds.

"So what?" Ruthie says and we run up the rest of the stairs and slam the door to the attic.

Five minutes later Lucy came in the door and she seemed calm.

"Shit!" I mutter.

"Can we talk?" Lucy asks.

"Will you take no for an answer?" Ruthie asks.

"No," Lucy admits.

We sat there staring at the ceiling.

"I remember when you guys used to tell me everything. I miss that!" Lucy says.

"Things have changed," I reply.

"I know, but aren't we trying to fix that? What happened to no more secrets between sisters?"

"She has a good point!" Ruthie whispers to me.

"Fine!" I sigh.

"We were talking about where you went when you said you were going to check on Savannah," Ruthie says.

"And you thought..."

"Don't tell us, please!" I say covering my ears. I didn't want to know.

"What happened with Sarah?" Lucy asks.

"Why don't you ask Matt?" Ruthie suggests.

"Fine, I will!" Lucy says, taking out her phone.

About a minute later Kevin and Matt showed up. Matt had probably told Kevin.

"What happened?" Lucy asks.

"Well...Mary, Ruthie and Chloe walked in on me and Sarah..." Matt admits.

"What?" Lucy shouts then gives us a weird look.

"Can you two give us a minute?" Lucy asks.

"Sure," Kevin replies.

Uh-oh what is Lucy going to do?

"How?" Lucy asks.

"We didn't have any milk and the babies were crying," I start.

"So we called Sandy, Sarah, Simon, and Matt," Ruthie continues.

"And when they didn't answer they're phones Mary thought we should go over there," I finish.

"We're going to have to talk later, right now I have to go kill Mary!" Lucy says.

_Note: I know it's short, sorry.** PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	39. Chapter 39 Crazy Lucy

_Note: I glad you're liking the story. I'm trying to decided where to cut the story off, but don't worry there will be a sequel or two or three. If you have any ideas let me know. The story switches POVs again and they overlap a little. **PLEASE REVIEW **because I need to know if you are liking the story and why or why not!!!_

Chapter 39

Crazy Lucy

**Lucy's POV **

Mary is so dead! How could she let Ruthie and Chloe see that? Didn't she think maybe there was a reason why they weren't answering the phone? And why didn't she knock? Wait, I'm talking about Mary, she never thinks!

I hurry over to the garage apartment and knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Sarah asks.

"Lucy," I reply.

"Come in!" Sarah replies.

I enter and try to calm down.

"Mary, we need to talk!" I say.

"Alright," Mary replies nervously.

"Let's go to the attic," I suggest.

"Is it ok if I come to the house?" Sarah asks.

"Sure."

We walked in the door and Mary handed Aaron off to Kevin and said, "None of you are going to tell anyone about Aaron!"

Mary followed me up the stairs and into the attic where Ruthie and Chloe were.

"Can I talk to Mary in here?" I ask.

"Yeah," Ruthie replies.

"Sure, Chloe echoes.

They got up off the beds and were about to exit the room when Mary said, "Wait a second, neither of you can tell anyone about Aaron."

Ruthie and Chloe shrugged their shoulders.

"What were you thinking?" I ask.

"What do you mean what was I thinking?" Mary responds.

"Don't play dumb!" I shout.

"I'm not playing dumb!" Mary insists.

I decided to spell it out for her. "Why did you bring Ruthie and Chloe over to the garage apartment?"

"We didn't have any milk, and they weren't answering their phones, so..."

"So you thought you would just go over there and barge in unannounced!" I interrupt.

"No, I thought I would go over there and find out what was going on!"

"And you didn't think that maybe there was a reason they weren't answering their phones?"

"Stop interrogating me!" Mary shouts angrily.

"I'm sorry...it's just...well, Ruthie and Chloe are in shock and it scared me," I say.

"And now you think I should give them the talk, right?"

"I'm thinking we all give them the talk."

"Over pizza," Matt says as he enters the room. "Sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"It's alright," I reply.

"Pizza sounds great!" Mary adds.

**Chloe's POV **

When Mary and Lucy weren't looking we hid behind the clothes in the closet. We figured it was an important conversation. We listened intently the whole time. Lucy was mad at Mary and was yelling at her and it was all we could do to not jump out and tell her it wasn't entirely Mary's fault. Then, Mary started yelling back and stood her ground really well.

"I'm thinking we all give them the talk," Lucy says.

"Great!" I whisper to Ruthie and she rolls her eyes.

"Over pizza," says a voice.

"Matt?" Ruthie whispers.

He must have been listening from the stairs.

So now we are going to get the talk over pizza. Just great!

"Where are Ruthie and Chloe?" Matt asks.

"I don't know," Mary answers.

"They never came out the door," Matt says.

And on top of it, now they know we're still in the room and we'll probably get busted.

"Shit!" I whisper.

Ruthie nods and mouths, "Shit is right!"

"Maybe there in the bathroom," Lucy suggests.

They all walk over to the bathroom. Now was our chance.

We crawled out as silently as we could and ran over to the beds.

"They aren't in here!" Mary says.

Matt, Mary, and Lucy turn around and see us sitting there on the beds.

"Where have you two been?" Lucy demands.

We shrug our shoulders.

"Fine don't tell us!" Lucy says.

"We know you were somewhere in the room though," Mary adds.

"What kind of pizza do you want?" Matt asks.

Mary and Lucy give him a weird look and he says, "What, I'm hungry?"

Mary, Lucy, Ruthie, and I all roll our eyes. Boys.

_Note: Don't forget to **REVIEW, PLEASE!!!!!**_


	40. Chapter 40 The Talk?

_Note: I glad you're liking the story. I'm trying to decided where to cut the story off, but don't worry there will be a sequel or two or three. If you have any ideas let me know. The story switches POVs again. **PLEASE REVIEW **because I need to know if you are liking the story and why or why not!!!_

Chapter 40

The Talk?

**Chloe's POV**

"What kind of pizza do you want?" Matt asks impatiently.

"Nothing gross," Ruthie says.

"Does that include anchovies?" Matt asks.

"Of course it does!" I shout and Mary hits Matt on the head with a pillow.

"Anchovies are gross!" Lucy adds.

"I was just joking. Nothing gross, I promise."

"Hopefully that's a promise he will keep!" Ruthie whispers to me. I nod in agreement.

About 20 minutes later the pizza arrived. Sandy and Simon still weren't back and there was no sign that mom and dad would be coming out anytime soon.

"Yuck, anchovies!" Lucy exclaims jumping back.

"Calm down, that one's mine. These two are yours," Matt says handing me one box and Sarah another.

"Cheese," I say opening mine.

"Pepperoni," Sarah states.

"Could you have anything more plain?" Mary asks.

"Hey, you said nothing gross!" Matt replies.

"That doesn't mean plain!" Lucy says.

"Sorry, maybe you should tell me exactly what you want next time."

"Oh well," Ruthie says.

"Let's eat in the living room," Matt suggests.

We carried the boxes of pizza into the living room.

I was dreading this moment. I guess I would rather be given the talk by my brother and sisters, than by mom and dad though.

"Do we have to do this?" I ask.

"Do what?" Mary asks.

"Why do you always have to play dumb?" Ruthie asks.

"I'm not playing dumb!" Mary insists.

"You know very well what we're talking about and you're not playing dumb," I say.

"Whatever," Mary replies.

I have had just about enough of Mary's shenanigans.

**Mary's POV **

I love playing dumb. It is so much fun to watch everyone get mad.

I don't really want to give them the talk, but it has to be done. Hopefully Lucy would come up with something to say because I have no clue. And after all it was her idea.

"Come on Mary stop playing games!" Ruthie says angrily.

"It's not worth it," Chloe says to Ruthie.

"You're right. Luce, let's just get it over with," Ruthie answers.

**Lucy's POV **

I have to think of something to say. Something, anything.

"As you get older you get many more opportunities, and with those opportunities come choices," I start.

"What you need to learn how to do is make the right ones," Matt adds.

"Sometimes it may be as simple as deciding to go over to a friends' house, but sometimes it may be much harder," Sarah includes.

Whew! I thought I was going to have to do this alone!

"Sometimes it doesn't matter how much you want to do something, it matters how the decision will affect you life," Kevin continues.

"Don't have sex!" Mary says.

We all smacked her with pillows. She had ruined it.

"I just wanted to get to the point!" Mary states.

Then, I got an idea.

"Hey guys can I talk to Matt, Kevin, Sarah, and Mary for a second?" I ask Ruthie and Chloe.

"Sure," they respond simultaneously.

**Chloe's POV **

What the hell? They wanted to give us the talk and they did a good job until Mary ruined it. Then, Lucy makes us leave the room.

"What the hell?" I say to Ruthie as we walk into the kitchen so we can eavesdrop.

"I don't know, but let's find out," she replies.

_Note: I know it's short and there's a cliffhander, sorry.** PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	41. Chapter 41 Lucy's Plan

_Note: I glad you're liking the story. I'm trying to decided where to cut the story off, but don't worry there will be a sequel or two or three. If you have any ideas let me know. The story switches POVs again. **PLEASE REVIEW **because I need to know if you are liking the story and why or why not!!!_

Chapter 41

Lucy's Plan

**Mary's POV **

What the hell? If Lucy wanted to give Ruthie and Chloe the talk, why did she kick them out? Maybe I ruined it. I just wanted to get to the point.

"Luce, what the hell?" I ask.

"I had an idea," she replies.

"And that is..." I reply.

"And it is that Simon should talk to them," Lucy says.

"What happens if Simon doesn't want to talk to them?" Matt asks.

"Then Kevin will talk to them."

"I'm not so sure about that. They're your sisters," Kevin replies.

"So you won't talk to them?" Lucy shouts angrily.

"Why don't you ask Simon first," Kevin replies.

"What about Sandy?" I suggest. She better find someone other than me.

"That's a great idea!" Lucy exclaims.

"Can I be the back up?" Sarah asks.

"Sure," Lucy says.

Who wants to give them the talk? Simon and Sandy would be good candidates, but there's no way in hell I'm volunteering.

**Chloe's POV **

"Simon?" Ruthie whispers making a weird face.

I can't believe she wants Simon to give us the talk. Lucy probably just wants us to understand what he went through.

"Kevin?" I whisper making the same weird face.

Kevin is even worse than Simon.

We shrugged our shoulders when Mary suggested Sandy. Sandy is nice and all, but we don't really know her that well.

"Yes!" I whisper.

Ruthie nods her head in agreement.

We know Sarah the best, so if we get to pick we will pick Sarah.

I looked at Ruthie and she nodded.

We walked out into the living room, where Matt, Sarah, Mary, Lucy, and Kevin were arguing.

"Is anyone gonna ask us?" I say.

"Yeah, do our opinions count even a little bit?" Ruthie adds.

"I can't believe you guys were listening again!" Lucy says angrily.

"What can I say we have a talent for eavesdropping," I reply.

"Always have," Ruthie have.

Everyone nods in agreement.

"So will you let us decide?" I ask.

"Or at least take a vote?" Ruthie adds.

"Fine, we'll take a vote!" Lucy agrees.

"I'll get paper!" I say and I go off to get paper. If we're going to take a vote we're going to do it my way.

I got the paper and tore it into 7 pieces, one for each of us. Then, I wrote on each one Simon, Sandy, Kevin, and Sarah.

After that, I returned to the living room with the papers and some pencils. I handed everyone a slip of paper and a pencil.

"Why are there names on here?" Lucy asks.

"You will write a four next to your top person, a three next to your second choice and so on.," I explain.

Mine looked like this:

Simon: 2

Sandy: 3

Kevin: 1

Sarah: 4

Ruthie and I compared ours and they looked exactly the same. Then we put them in the bowl on the table.

Once everyone had voted I took them out and tallied them up.

The score was:

Simon: 21

Sandy: 21

Kevin: 9

Sarah: 19

_Note: I know, it's short and there's another cliffhanger, sorry!!! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	42. Chapter 42 Tied My

_Note: You might be thinking tied my what? No, it's not a mistake you'll understand when you get to the end. Thanks to all of you for reading and especially thanks to those of you who review! **PLEASE REVIEW **because I need to know if you are liking the story and why or why not!!!_

Chapter 42

Tied my

**Chloe's POV **

"If it's tied, can we chose who we want?" Ruthie asks.

"Let me see that!" Lucy shouts angrily, grabbing the papers from my hands.

Lucy examines every paper carefully and adds it up again.

"Simon will do it!" Lucy says sternly.

"Let me see that!" Matt says.

Matt, Mary, and Sarah examine it before handing it to Kevin, who was relieved to see that he wasn't part of the tie.

"I think they should get to choose between Simon and Sandy," Matt states.

"Agreed," Sarah says.

"Me too!" Mary echoes.

Lucy gives Kevin a if-you-do-not-agree-with-me-you-are-going-to-be-in-big-trouble look.

"Look Luce, I'm sorry, but I have to agree with them. It's only fair," Kevin says.

"Fair! It doesn't have to be fair!" Lucy shouts.

Ruthie and I stare at each other and talk it out with our eyes.

"What do we do?" Ruthie asks.

"We have to make Lucy happy," I answer.

"I guess we could talk to both of them."

"Yeah that would make Lucy happy."

"What are you guys doing?" Lucy asks.

"Discussing our options," I stated.

"But you haven't even said anything!" Matt says amazed.

"We came to the conclusion that we will talk to Sandy first, and then Simon," Ruthie answers.

"That seems fair. Doesn't it Lucy?" Kevin replies.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So it's settled. Now all we need is Simon and Sandy," Matt says.

"Who wants to watch t.v.?" Mary asks.

"Where are Sam and David?" I wonder.

"Watching Sponge Bob upstairs," Kevin replies.

"I'll go get them," I state.

Ruthie follows me upstairs.

"Hey guys," Ruthie says once we were in their room.

"You want to watch a movie with us?" I add.

"Your choice," Ruthie says.

"Yeah!" They reply simultaneously.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Ruthie asks.

"Finding Nemo!" Sam says.

"Cheaper by the Dozen!" David says.

"We can take a vote," I suggest.

We took the twins back downstairs along with the two movies. I hope it's going to be Cheaper by the Dozen because I don't know if I could watch Finding Nemo again.

"Finding Nemo or Cheaper by the Dozen?" Ruthie says.

"Cheaper by the Dozen!" everyone except Sam says.

"Sorry Sam, we'll watch Finding Nemo next time," I say even though I never want to watch Finding Nemo again.

We were in the middle of watching Cheaper by the Dozen when the kitchen door opened and shut. Matt quickly hit pause and we all rushed into the kitchen.

"Where have you guys been?" Ruthie asks.

"We told you we were going to the promenade," Sandy says.

That's where they had said they were going.

"What happened to your phones?" I asked.

"Opps," Simon states after he took out his phone and saw that it was on silent.

"Opps my ass!" Mary exclaims.

"Seriously we had no idea," Sandy insists.

"No idea my ass!" I say.

"We really didn't know they were on silent!" Simon isists.

"Silent my ass!" Ruthie exclaims.

Everyone bursts out laughing.

"What?" Ruthie asks.

"You said 'silent my ass'!" Matt says, still laughing.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Ruthie replies, then starts laughing with us.

_Note: Now you get the tied my thing, I hope.** PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	43. Chapter 43 Squeak

_Note: Another weird title, I know. These POV overlap a little. Thanks to all of you for reading and especially thanks to those of you who review! **PLEASE REVIEW **because I need to know if you are liking the story and why or why not!!!_

Chapter 43

Squeak

**Mary's POV **

I can't believe they think they can just come in here and shrug it off. Like they didn't know they had their phones on silent. Opps my ass! They knew their phones were on silent the whole time. I just hope no one tells them about Aaron.

"So what did you guys do at the promenade?" I ask.

"We went to a movie," Sandy replies.

"And then we grabbed a pizza," Simon adds.

"And that took you all day?" Chloe asks.

"Okay we saw more than one movie," Simon admits.

I poke Lucy in the back.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Lucy exclaims.

"Are you going to tell them?" I ask.

This was great. Luce had planned something behind Simon's back and was going to force him into giving Ruthie and Chloe the talk. Haha.

"Tell us what?" Sandy asks.

"You came up with another wacky plan, didn't you?" Simon says to me.

"No this one was all Lucy!" I reply, pushing her forward.

For once this is not going to be my fault!

"Thanks!" Lucy yells.

"No problem!" I reply.

Nothing could ruin this great moment! Hahaha!

"Well..." Lucy starts.

Sqeak-Bang.

Everyone turned around and was silent listening.

"Was that the front door?" Ruthie asks.

Oh yeah that's probably what that was. But who would just come in the front door?

"I'll go check," Matt volunteers.

"Me too!" Simon adds.

30 seconds later Matt and Simon return.

"Mary can I talk to you for a second?" Matt asks.

What did talking to me have to do with whoever came in the door?

I walked through the door.

"Carlos!" I shout tears streaming down my face. I run over and give him a big hug and kiss.

"Mommy!" Charlie says.

"Charlie!" I exclaim, picking him up and swinging him around.

"Hahaha!" Charlie laughs.

I set him down and go over to the stroller where I assume Christina and Courtney are. I opened up the stroller and saw they were asleep, but I gave them each a kiss anyways.

"What's going on in here?" Lucy asks coming in with everyone else right behind her.

"Carlos!" they all exclaim at the same time.

"Shh, Christina and Courtney are asleep," I say.

"You can take them upstairs to Mary's old room," Chloe suggests.

"We already have Sam and David's old cribs set up," Ruthie adds.

"Thanks," Carlos replies.

I grabbed Christina and Carlos grabbed Courtney. I led the way up the stairs and to my old room. Once we had put them in the cribs, we shut the door and went out into the hallway.

"This is a great surprise!" I exclaim giving him another big hug and kiss.

"I thought if we were going to move back, we should be looking for houses and stuff," Carlos replies.

"I'm glad you're here!" I say.

"Me too. Hey, where are your parents, I didn't see them."

I summarized everything for him.

"Mommy?" Charlie says.

"Sorry, I tried to stop him," Ruthie says.

"It's ok," I reply.

"He doesn't remember anyone," Chloe adds.

"Then, we'll just have to introduce him," I reply.

**Chloe's POV **

"Who called Carlos?" Ruthie wonders.

"I didn't!" everyone replied.

"I guess it was his decision," I say.

"Hey Charlie," Ruthie says.

"Hi," he replies.

"Do you remember us?" I ask.

He shakes his head.

We didn't expect him to, he has only been here a couple of times and his is little.

"I'm Ruthie and this is Chloe."

He took off running up the stairs and we chased after him. The downside of having everyone move back is lots of small children! And probably babysitting too! But it's definately worth it.

We told Mary and Carlos about the little problem.

"Then, we'll just have to introduce him," Mary replies.

"You two go on down, we'll be there in a minute," I reply.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ruthie asks.

"You know it!" I replied.

_Note: Another cliffhanger, sorry I couldn't resist. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	44. Chapter 44 E is for Chloe

_Note: Another weird title, I know. You're probably thinking Chloe doesn't start with an E, is she going crazy? Well, you'll just have to read to find out. **PLEASE REVIEW**!!!_

Chapter 44

E is for Chloe

**Chloe's POV **

"You sure we won't get in trouble?" I ask Ruthie.

"We'll be in more trouble if we don't," Ruthie replies.

Knock-knock-knock.

"Come in!" dad calls.

"What have you two been up to?" dad asks.

"It's not what we've been up to," I mumble.

"No they didn't," dad replies.

"Didn't what?" Ruthie asks.

"Nothing," dad states.

"Where's mom?" I ask.

"In the bath, relaxing," dad says, "Simon and Sandy's news really scared her."

There was silence for a second before I said, "Guess who's here?"

Ruthie elbows me.

"Ouch!" I cry.

"Who's here and why do you not want me to know?" dad says suspiciously.

"Well we weren't supposed to disturb you," Ruthie answers.

"But we thought that we should tell you, so you and mom won't get mad at us," I add.

"Who's here?" dad demands.

"Carlos," Ruthie and I reply simultaneously.

"Carlos is here with Charlie, Christina and Courtney?" dad says in shock.

"Yeah," we reply.

He sits there in shock for a minute.

"Aren't you going to tell mom?" Ruthie asks.

"Yeah, that's what I should do," dad replies, flustered.

"Dad, are you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah, just a little shocked is all. Hey promise me something," he says.

"What dad?" Ruthie asks concerned.

"No more surprises tonight!" dad replies.

"Promise!" we say at the same time.

We went back downstairs. They were waiting for us.

"What took you so long?" asks Mary.

"Nothing," we say concurrently.

"No more secrets!" Lucy says.

We had to tell them or they will be mad when mom and dad come waltzing down the stairs.

"We kind of..." I start.

"You didn't," Matt interrupts.

"We did," Ruthie says.

"You told mom and dad?" Mary exclaims.

"Actually just dad," I answer.

Mary throws a Kleenex box at me.

"Miel (honey), you've got to stop throwing things!" Carlos says.

"We thought it would be better if we told them now," Ruthie begins.

"Instead of when they come in a room and see Carlos, Charlie, Christina or Courtney," I finish.

"They have a point," Simon says.

Of everyone in the family I thought Simon would be the last one to defend our decision and apparently so did everyone else.

"Yeah, I guess so," Mary says.

"Did he say anything else?" Sandy asks hopefully.

"Actually yes," Ruthie says.

This time I got to elbow her.

"Ouch!" she exclaims.

"He made us promise him no more surprises tonight," I say.

"So if any of you have anymore news and I'm sure you do, don't say anything tonight," Ruthie adds.

Matt looked at Sarah.

"Bingo, we have a winner!" I whisper to Ruthie.

"We sure do!" she replies excitedly.

"Mommy!" Charlie says pulling on Mary's pants.

"What is it, Charlie?" Mary asks.

"Are you going to inerooce me?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah, I forgot," Mary replies.

"This is Uncle Sam, and Uncle David," Mary says pointing to Sam and David.

"And this is Aunt Ruthie and Aunt Chloe," she continues.

"And this is Aunt Lucy, Uncle Kevin and Savannah,"

"And this is Uncle Matt, Aunt Sarah, Cole, and Sean."

"And this is Uncle Simon, Sandy, and Aaron."

Charlie goes over to Sam and David and says, "Uncle Sa and Da."

Everyone tries really hard not to laugh.

"Aunt E and E," he says to me and Ruthie.

"Aunt E, Uncle Keh, and Ah."

"Uncle Mah, Aunt Ah, and Coshaw," he continues.

Everyone tries as hard as they can to not laugh, but we couldn't help it. His nicknames are hilarious.

"Uncle Si, Aunt Di, and Run."

"No not Aunt just Di," Mary explains.

"Aunt Di," Charlie insists.

Sandy turns red and says, "It's ok."

I can't wait to see what funny nicknames Charlie comes up with for mom and dad.

_Note: Get it now? Hope so.** PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	45. Chapter 45 Sleeping Arrangements

_Note: I don't have a weird title this time, bummer huh. I hope you're enjoying the story. **PLEASE REVIEW**!!!_

Chapter 45

Sleeping Arrangements

**Chloe's POV **

"Carlos!" mom exclaims as she comes down the stairs with dad right behind her.

"Mommy, who are they?" Charlie asks.

"This is grandma and this is grandpa," Mary explains.

"Grands," Charlie replies as mom picks him up.

"He likes nicknames," Carlos explains.

Mom and dad, especially mom, were really excited to see Carlos and Charlie.

"Where are Christina and Courtney?" mom asks.

"Asleep," Mary replies.

"Where?" mom asks.

"In Sam and David's old cribs," I answer.

"We set them up in mine and Lucy's old room," Mary adds.

"Good," dad replies.

After looking at her watch mom says, "Have you decided where everyone's sleeping yet?"

Ruthie and I look at each other and discuss it with our eyes.

"Should we give them our room?" Ruthie asks.

"Yeah, it's the only room big enough since Matt and Sarah have the garage apartment," I reply.

"But where will we stay?" Ruthie replies.

"With the twins or Simon or in Lucy and Kevin's guest room."

"And Simon, Sandy, and Aaron in Simon's old room."

"I'm not sure mom and dad will like Sandy in the same room as Simon. What if we put Sandy and Aaron in Mary and Lucy's old room?"

"Whatever," Ruthie says.

Everyone is standing there waiting for us to say something.

"We figured it out," Ruthie announces.

"Mary, Carlos, Charlie, Christina, and Courtney can have our room," I say.

"Simon can have his old room," Ruthie continues.

"Sandy and Aaron get Mary and Lucy's old room."

"Matt, Sarah, Cole, and Sean get the garage apartment." Ruthie finishes.

"That sounds good, but where are you two staying?" mom replies.

"Either with Sam and David, with Simon, or in Lucy and Kevin's guest room," I reply.

"We don't care which one you choose," Ruthie adds.

Lucy looks at Kevin and he nods.

"Well unless Simon wants to share a room with you, you can stay at our house," Lucy answers.

We all look at Simon.

"You can go to Kevin and Lucy's," Simon states.

"Thanks!" Ruthie and I say simultaneously.

"I like the plan!" dad announces.

"We'll see how it goes tonight, and we can change things tomorrow if need be," mom adds.

"You forgot one other thing," I say.

"What?" Mary asks annoyed.

"We only have three cribs," Ruthie answers.

"And what are we going to do about that?" Mary asks just as annoyed.

"Both sets of twins share and Aaron gets his own,"Ruthie replies.

"Alright let's start moving things!" mom announces.

"Be right back!" Ruthie announces.

"Where are you two going?" dad asks.

"You forgot one more detail," I answer.

"And what's that?" Mary asks still annoyed.

"Somewhere for Charlie to sleep," Ruthie replies.

Mary turned red.

Ruthie and I went out to the garage and grabbed one of the old army cots that the Colonel had given us.

"What's that?" Mary asks.

"A cot the Colonel gave us," dad answers.

"I'll set it up," Matt says, taking it away from us.

We followed him upstairs because we had to pack our stuff. We had a good idea, dump all the dirty clothes out of our suitcases and fill them with clean ones. We stacked the dirty clothes in a semi-neat pile in the closet.

Once everything was all set, we headed over to Lucy and Kevin's house. Hopefully, staying at their house would be fun.

_Note: I know this chapter wasn't that great, but hey no cliffhanger! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	46. Chapter 46 Breakfast?

_Note: I don't have a weird title this time, bummer huh. I hope you're enjoying the story. **PLEASE REVIEW**!!!_

Chapter 46

Breakfast?

**Chloe's POV **

"You'll have to share a bed," Lucy says opening the room.

"Thanks for letting us stay here," I reply.

"Yeah, the house is going to be chaos tomorrow morning," Ruthie adds.

"You're welcome. We're going to have to start decorating the room soon. Do you guys want to help?" Lucy says.

"Yeah," Ruthie replies.

"That sounds like fun," I add.

"Come get me if you need anything and help yourselves to food and whatever," Lucy says.

"Alright," we reply simultaneously.

Lucy walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

"What are we going to do about Matt and Sarah?" I ask as soon as she's gone.

"I almost forgot about that. I'm thinking snooping," Ruthie replies.

"You always like snooping if it's an option."

"So do you."

"Yeah," I admit, "It's really fun! So what kind of snooping were you thinking?"

"Sneaking into the garage apartment."

"And looking through their phones," I add.

"Sounds good!" Ruthie replies.

There was silence for a minute before we both said at the say time, "Do you think Simon likes Sandy?"

We started laughing.

Knock-knock-knock.

"Come in!" Ruthie shouts.

"What are you two up to?" Lucy asks.

"Just talking," I reply.

"Can I join?" Lucy wonders.

"Yeah, sure," Ruthie says, rolling her eyes we didn't exactly want her in here.

"So what were you talking about?" Lucy asks.

"All sorts of stuff," I reply. What the hell was I supposed to say? We didn't want her to know we talk about everyone behind their backs.

"No more secrets," Lucy says.

"Fine, we were talking about how great is is going to be to have Mary, Carlos, Charlie, Christina, and Courtney here," Ruthie says.

"Yeah, it's good," Lucy replies, knowing we weren't telling the truth.

There was silence for a minute before Lucy announces, "Kevin and I are going to go to sleep now, so goodnight."

"Night," Ruthie and I reply concurrently.

"I guess we should go to sleep," I say to Ruthie.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired," she replies.

The next thing I knew Ruthie was shaking me and shouting "Breakfast!"

Ruthie, seeing me still in bed asks, "Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, yeah," I mutter.

Ruthie comes over and grabs me and starts pulling me. "Lazy ass!" she shouts.

"Alright, alright. You can let go now, I'm getting up!" I say.

We go into the kitchen, Ruthie running, and me lagging behind. If you ever want to wake Ruthie up all you have to do is make breakfast and she'll come running.

**Ruthie's POV **

"Good morning," Kevin says.

"I knew the smell of food would wake you up," Lucy adds.

"What kind of food?" I ask.

"Pancakes and bacon," Kevin replies.

"Yum!" I exclaim.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" Lucy asks.

Chloe was staring into space, so Lucy went over and felt her forehead.

"She doesn't have a fever. But she doesn't look too good," Lucy announces.

"Just get her some caffeine, she'll be ok," I explain.

"Is tea ok?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah," I reply..

Lucy sets a large cup of tea in front of Chloe. Chloe picks it up and slowly drinks it. Lucy refills it once it was empty. After the second cup, Chloe was still really out of it.

"Chloe!" I shout in her ear.

"What?" she mutters.

"Are you going to be ok?" I ask.

"Tired, just give me a few minutes," she mumbles.

I'm really worried about her, it's never been this bad before.

Ten minutes later Chloe announces, "Got any more tea?"

"Yeah," Kevin says putting a cup in front of her.

Chloe drank it really fast and then said, "What's for breakfast?"

I'm glad she's doing better. I don't think mom and dad would be too happy when we told them. Especially when they find out it happens all the time.

"What happened?" Lucy asks.

"Nothing," I reply.

"We've got to tell her," Chloe says to me.

_Note: Cliffhanger again, sorry I couldn't resist. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	47. Chapter 47 Freaking Out

_Note: I haven't gotten a review in awhile. I wondering if you're liking the story, so I beg of you **PLEASE REVIEW**!!!_

Chapter 47

Freaking Out

**Chloe's POV **

"Tell me what?" Lucy asks.

"Nothing," Ruthie insists.

"You won't tell mom and dad, right?" I say to Lucy. As much as I don't want Lucy to know, I have to tell her.

"It depends," Lucy replies.

"Wrong answer," Ruthie replies.

I can't tell her if she's going to tell mom and dad, so I got up, went into the bathroom and slammed the door behind me. Why'd it have to happen today in front of Lucy? Usually, Ruthie can just sneak downstairs, steal tea or something else with caffeine and bring it back up to me without anyone noticing.

Knock-knock-knock.

"Go away!" I shout.

"It's me, let me in!" Ruthie shouts in reply.

**Ruthie's POV **

Chloe pulls me in, and slams the door behind me, making sure to lock it.

"You scared me. It has never been that bad before. I was afraid we would have to take you to the hospital or something!" I say.

"It scared you? How do you think I felt? I didn't think I was ever going to be able to wake up completely!" Chloe replies.

"I'm sorry," I respond, giving her a big hug.

"I'm just glad it's over now and mom and dad didn't see it," Chloe replies.

I don't know what I would have done if mom and dad had seen it. Mom definitely would have called an ambulance right away and we would be in big trouble. I hope Lucy and Kevin won't tell mom and dad.

"Why did you want to tell Lucy?" I ask.

"I don't know, I just thought she deserves to know why it happened," Chloe replies, "Do you think she will tell mom and dad?"

"I don't know. I'll talk to her. Why don't you take a shower and try to calm down," I suggest.

Knock-knock-knock.

"What?" Lucy shouts.

"Luce, can we talk?" I ask.

"Fine!" Lucy replies as she flings the door open angrily.

"Luce, could you please calm down so we can talk?" I ask.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down. I just saw one of the scariest things in the world and then you tell me it happens all the time. I'm no better than Matt or Mary. I live here, but I don't know anything that goes on. I feel so stupid!" Lucy exclaims.

"Luce, calm down!" I say as I give her a hug and try to comfort her.

"I just feel so dumb!" Lucy says between sobs.

"Luce, you're not dumb, everything is going to be ok," I say.

"Everything is not going to be ok if what happened this morning keeps happening!" Lucy shouts.

"Luce, you don't even know what happened!" I reply.

"Would you care to tell me? Oh wait, I'm sorry you're not going to, traitor," Lucy yells.

"Luce, I can't tell you without Chloe and you can't tell mom and dad."

"Fine, I won't tell mom and dad!"

Lucy was on the verge of becoming hysterical.

"I'll go get Chloe," I say as I leave the room.

Knock-knock-knock.

**Chloe's POV **

"Who is it?" I shout.

"It's just me!" Ruthie replies.

I let her in and then go back over to my suit case and start looking through it again.

"What are you looking for?" Ruthie asks.

"Pants," I reply.

"They're all in my suitcase, remember?" Ruthie answers.

"Duh, I forgot," I reply.

"Are you ready to talk to Lucy?"

"Did she promise not to tell mom and dad?"

"Yeah, she's really worried about you."

"Alright," I sigh. There's never a good time to talk to Lucy. No matter what you do or when you tell her something she takes offense to it and gets really mad, so now's as good a time as any.

"It's going to be ok," Ruthie says to me as she opens the door.

I take a deep breath and prepare to enter the room and talk to Lucy, hopefully she won't be too mad.

_Note: I know another cliffhanger, bummer huh. I beg of you **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	48. Chapter 48 What Happened

_Note: I hope you're enjoying the story. Any comments or suggestions are greatly appreciated, so **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_

Chapter 48

What Happened

**Chloe's POV **

Lucy eyes are all red and puffy. I must have scared her pretty bad.

"Luce, I'm sorry," I start.

"You scared me," Lucy replies.

"I scared myself."

"What happened?"

"You're not going to tell mom and dad?"

"Yeah, I promise."

Here it comes, the part where I have to tell her. I don't think I could do it without Ruthie beside me to help me.

"The first time it happened it was really scary and we had no clue what was going on."

"So I got on the internet and looked to see what could possibly be going on, and there were all these weird diseases, but Chloe didn't have any of the other symptoms," Ruthie adds.

"That's when Ruthie got me caffeine and it helped. We continued searching for a long time trying to figure out what was going on," I continue.

"We never did find anything that went with what happens to Chloe, so we came to the conclusion that maybe it was something to do with mono," Ruthie says.

"So we looked it up and found out that mono stays with you for the rest of your life, it just isn't as prominent," I explain.

"We're not exactly sure why it happens, but we think that maybe Chloe's body handles the virus differently and has a weird reaction sometimes," Ruthie finishes.

"But you both had mono," Lucy says confused.

"Everyone handles mono differently," Ruthie explains.

"So you guys really don't have a clue why it happens!" Lucy exclaims.

"We told you we think it has to do with mono," I reply.

"But you're not sure!" Lucy shouts.

"No, but it seems like the best explanation," Ruthie answers.

"You're not going to tell mom and dad," I remind Lucy.

"Yeah, I know, I just need some time to think about it," Lucy replies.

"Alright," Ruthie says and we leave and shut the door behind us.

"I can't believe we told her, she's going to worry about it now," Ruthie says.

"Yeah, I know," I say.

Why did we decide to tell her? Oh, yeah we felt pressured by her stupid 'no more secrets' rule.

We went back to our room and Ruthie grabs a pair of jeans and puts them on.

"You're not going to take a shower?" I ask.

"No, I just want to get out of here," Ruthie replies.

"Me too!" I admit. I want to get as far away from Lucy as possible!

Ruthie hurries getting dressed. Then, we grab our suitcases and run out the door and into the house as fast as we could.

Sam, David, Charlie, and Simon were sitting on the couch watching t.v. when we came in.

"What's going on?" Simon asks suspiciously.

"Nothing," we reply simultaneously.

"No something happened between you two and Lucy," Simon replies.

"Let's just say we're rooming with you for awhile," I say.

"Ahha something did happen, but you're not going to tell me what," Simon says.

"Exactly," Ruthie replies.

"And don't call Lucy cause she won't tell you," I add.

We went upstairs and put our suitcases in Simon's room, then went back downstairs.

"How did you get stuck with babysitting?" I ask.

"Mary shoved him at me," Simon explains, pointing at Charlie, "And mom and dad haven't come down yet."

"Where are Matt, Sarah, and Sandy?" Ruthie asks.

"I assume they're still asleep," Simon answers.

We decided to sit down and watch t.v. with them since we had nothing else to do.

All of a sudden Matt and Sarah come bursting through the door.

"Chloe and Ruthie, we need to talk now!" Matt says.

Uh-oh!

_Note: I know another cliffhanger, sorry I couldn't resist. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	49. Chapter 49 Who's got the Apples?

_Note: I know another weird title, I couldn't resist. I hope you're enjoying the story. Any comments or suggestions are greatly appreciated, so **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_

Chapter 49

Who's got the Apples?

**Chloe's POV **

"I'm gonna kill Lucy!" I exclaim.

"Not if I beat you too it!" Ruthie shouts.

"Nobody is killing anybody!" Matt replies as holds me down while Simon holds Ruthie down.

"I can't believe Lucy told you!" Ruthie exclaims as we try to twist away.

"She did the right thing," Matt says.

After a few seconds of silence I blurt out, "Duh! I can't believe how stupid we are!"

"What?" Ruthie wonders.

"We told her 'don't tell mom and dad'. We never said or anyone else."

"I can't believe we forgot to add that!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Simon asks.

"Nothing!" Ruthie and I reply.

"Are you gonna let us go now?" I ask.

"Alright," Matt says nervously.

He lets us go and watches us closely. Now that I think about I don't want another argument with Lucy.

"Let's talk!" Sarah insists.

We stand there.

"Come on guys," Matt says.

"Fine!" I reply reluctantly.

We follow them slowly back to the garage apartment, dragging behind.

"Lucy called us and she was very worried about you," Sarah starts.

"She told us what happened and your explanation of why it happened," Matt continues.

"Why is it that the two of you never told anyone what's been happening?"

"Because of what is happening now," Ruthie replies.

"You guys are making way too big a deal of this. Can't you just forget about it?" I exclaim.

"No we can't forget about it. We have to find out what's going on," Matt replies.

"Fine, whatever," I say.

I can't get any worse than this. Can it?

"Tell us everything that happens," Sarah states.

So I tell them everything I told Lucy.

"No, we meant tell us how you feel when it happens," Matt says.

"Like I'll never be able to wake up again," I explain.

"We're going to think about it for awhile," Matt states.

Yes, we finally get to leave.

We went back to the house and Simon was still watching t.v. with Sam, David, and Charlie.

"Are you ever going to tell me what's going on?" Simon asks.

"No," we reply simultaneously.

"But I'm sure Lucy will!" I mumble.

"Aren't you mad Lucy told them?" Ruthie asks as we walk upstairs.

"As far as I'm concerned let her tell whoever she damn well pleases, except mom and dad because I don't want to argue will her anymore!"

"I don't want to argue with her anymore either."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I'm taking a shower."

"Ow! Ouch! Shit!" someone shouts.

I run out of Simon's room and into the hallway.

"Ruthie, are you ok?" I ask as I come to a skidding halt right outside the bathroom door. The door was wide open and Ruthie was lying sprawled out across the floor on a big pile of apples.

"Who the hell put apples in here?" Ruthie asks.

"Who knows," I reply. Who the hell does put apples all over in the bathroom?

Simon comes running up the stairs as I'm helping Ruthie up.

"What happened?" he asks.

"Some smart ass put apples all over the floor in the bathroom," Ruthie says angrily.

"Well, don't look at me!" he exclaims.

"If you didn't do it, who did?" I say.

"Mary!" we say at the same time.

"What?" Mary asks.

She always seems to appear when we're talking about her.

"Did you dump apples all over the bathroom floor?" I ask.

"No, why would I do that?" Mary replies.

"I don't know because you thought it would be a good joke?" Ruthie says angrily.

"I take it you're the one who tripped on them," Mary states.

"So you did put the apples in there?" I ask.

"No I didn't," Mary says.

"Then who did?" Ruthie asks.

"I have no idea," Mary replies.

"Where do you even get that many apples?" Simon asks.

"Good point. It had to have been planned!" I exclaim.

"So if it wasn't any of us and it probably wasn't Carlos, mom, dad, Matt, or Sarah who are we left with?" Ruthie adds.

"Lucy!" I say, "She probably snuck over here while we were in the garage apartment!"

"So that's how she wants to play," Ruthie says.

_Note: **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	50. Chapter 50 Sweet Revenge

_Note: Sorry, the website wouldn't let me update last night. The POVs overlap this time. I hope you enjoy and **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

Chapter 50

Sweet Revenge

**Chloe's POV **

"What are you thinking for revenge?" I ask Ruthie.

"I was thinking we fill their bathroom with oranges," she replies.

"And how are we supposed to get the oranges?" I ask.

"I wish I could drive," Ruthie says.

"Me too," I reply.

"I'll take you," Simon offers.

"And I'll distract Lucy and Kevin," Mary adds.

"Thanks," Ruthie and I say simultaneously.

"Now all we need are the keys," Simon states.

"They're most likely in the kitchen," I say.

"Not on the counter," Ruthie calls.

"Not in the cupboards," I add.

"Here they are," Simon exclaims.

"Where did you find them?" Ruthie asks.

"In the coffee can," Simon answers.

"With the money?" I ask.

"Yup."

The coffee can? Dad must really not anyone to drive the car or accidentally put them in there when he was taking out money.

"Let's go!" Ruthie says eager to get going.

"Mary, we'll call you when you should go over to Lucy's," I state.

When we got to the store we went straight to the oranges.

"How many do you want?" Simon asks.

"All of them!" Ruthie and I reply at the same time.

It took awhile to bag up all of the oranges and pay for them.

As we were loading the oranges into the car I called Mary.

"We're almost on our way," I say as soon as she answers the phone.

"What am I supposed to do with them?" Mary asks.

"Think of some excuse to bring them over to the house and them keep them there until we're done," I reply.

"What excuse?"

"I don't know you're good with plans can't you come up with something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Text me when you get them to the house."

"Text me when you guys are done."

"Thanks Mary!"

"No problem," she replies before hanging up.

We decided to park a block away from Lucy's house and wait for the all clear text.

Beep-beep-beep.

I pulled put my phone.

"And we're clear!" I announce.

Simon pulled in front of Lucy's house.

We devised a plan where we would grab as many bags as we could. Then, we ran carrying them through the house and emptied them in the bathroom. Before I knew it the bathroom was completely covered in oranges.

"This is great!" Ruthie exclaims when she sees it.

"It's definitely the best prank we've pulled off yet," I add.

"We've got to clean up and get out of here!" Simon says.

We took all the bags from the oranges and put them in someone across the street's garbage can.

Then we got in the car and I texted Mary that it was all clear and we headed back to the house.

I can't wait to see Lucy's reaction!

**Mary's POV **

"Hey Luce, will you guys come over to the house for a little bit?" I ask. I couldn't think of a good cover up.

"Why?" Lucy replies.

"I need help watching kids," I lie.

As soon as we got to the house I texted Chloe that it was all clear. Hopefully it won't take them too long.

"Where is everyone?" Lucy asks.

"I think Sandy is still asleep, Carlos is in the shower, Matt and Sarah are in the garage apartment, Simon, Ruthie, and Chloe went for a walk, and Sam, David, and Charlie are watching t.v.," I reply.

"What about mom and dad?" Lucy asks.

"I don't know. All I know is no one has seen them, so they're probably in their room." What is it with all of her questions?

We talked for a few minutes.

Beep-beep-beep.

I pulled out my phone.

Yes they're done! I don't have to keep talking to them because they can go back to their house if they want.

A few minutes later Simon, Ruthie, and Chloe come in the door.

"How was your walk?" Lucy asks.

"Good," Chloe replies, getting that that's what I told Lucy and Kevin they were doing.

"I'm going to go take a shower now," Lucy announces.

"Thanks for helping!" I say.

"No problem," Lucy replies.

I can't wait to see Lucy's reaction! It's so fun to make her mad!

_Note: **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	51. Chapter 51 The Results

_Note: The POVs overlap again. I hope you enjoy and **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

Chapter 51

The Results

**Mary's POV **

"That was fast!" I exclaim.

"It was easier than we thought," Ruthie replies.

"I wish I could see her face when she finds out," I say.

"You can," Chloe answers.

"What?" Ruthie says.

"How?" I exclaim.

Chloe goes into the living room and turns on the t.v. Then she pushes a couple buttons and Lucy's bathroom comes on the screen.

"When you guys weren't looking I installed a camera, so we could see her reaction," Chloe explains.

"What were you thinking?" Simon shouts.

"I was thinking how funny it would be to see her reaction," Chloe answers.

"Best idea yet!" I whisper to Chloe.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to do that? I didn't even know you had one of those cameras," Ruthie says offended.

"It's not mine," Chloe replied.

"Then whose is it?" Ruthie asks.

"I'm not sure, I found it."

"Where?"

"You don't want to know!"

"Yeah, we do," I reply.

"I'm pretty sure you don't," Chloe answers.

"Chloe, where did you find the camera?" Simon asks.

"In Lucy and Kevin's bedroom," Chloe says slowly as she stares at the ceiling.

"What?" Ruthie exclaims.

"You don't think..." I say. I don't even want to think about it.

"No way," Simon adds.

Chloe nods.

"Gross!" Ruthie exclaims.

"Hey the door's opening!" Chloe shouts.

This should be good!

**Lucy's POV **

"Mary seemed a little weird," Kevin says.

"Yeah, I'm going to find out what's going on after I take a shower," I reply.

When we got back to the house I headed straight for the bathroom.

I opened the door and the next thing I knew I was on the ground on top of a pile of oranges.

"Ow! Ouch!" I exclaim.

Kevin came running and when he saw me on top on the oranges said, "What? How?"

"I don't know," I say as he helps me up.

"Luce, are you ok?" Kevin asks.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Who could have done this?"

I thought for a minute, looking at the oranges before replying, "Ruthie and Chloe!"

"Why do you think it was them?" Kevin asks.

"Because they're mad at me for telling Matt and Sarah," I reply.

"You told Matt and Sarah?"

"Yeah, but now's not the time to talk about it. We have a bunch of oranges in our bathroom!"

"Right, so why do you think it was Ruthie and Chloe?"

"Because of what I already told you!" I say getting annoyed.

"Do you have any proof?"

"So you're going to act like a police officer and interrogate me!"

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"How could they even get the oranges? They can't drive."

"Simon!"

"What about Simon?"

"Mary said they went on a walk with Simon. She must have been in on it too! That's why she was acting weird!" I conclude.

"We shouldn't just jump to conclusions."

"Then what do you suggest that we do?"

"Ask them about it," Kevin suggests.

"Alright," I agree.

**Chloe's POV **

Lucy falls to the ground on top of the oranges. Then Kevin comes in and it looks like they're yelling at each other.

Mary took a break from laughing to ask, "Does it have sound?"

"I don't know," I reply.

I push a couple buttons and pretty soon the sound came in. They were definitely arguing.

"Who could have done this?" Kevin asks.

"Ruthie and Chloe!" Lucy replies.

"What?" I exclaim.

"Lucy didn't put the apples in the bathroom?" Ruthie adds.

"I can't believe this!" Mary shouts as she continues to watch intently.

"If they didn't do it, who did? Ruthie says.

"Uh-oh!" Mary exclaims.

"What?" I ask.

"They're on the way over here to interrogate us!" she replies.

We're going to be in a lot of trouble!

_Note: Sorry, another cliffhanger.** PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	52. Chapter 52 Cleaning up

_Note: Back to Chloe's POV in this chapter. Hope you enjoy! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

Chapter 52

Cleaning up

**Chloe's POV **

Bang!

Shit! Lucy's here.

"Quick the t.v.!" Ruthie exclaims.

Simon quickly turns the power off.

"What about the t.v.?" Kevin asks.

"Nothing," we all reply simultaneously.

"No more secrets!" Lucy shouts.

"We thought it would be easier to talk to you if we turned off the t.v.," Mary says.

"How did you know we were coming over?" Lucy asks.

"How come you put apples in the bathroom?" Ruthie blurts out even though we had figured out that they didn't do it.

"What?" Lucy and Kevin say at the same time.

Thud.

"Ow!" someone shouts.

Uh-oh someone else tripped on the apples.

"We should have put up a note!" I say as we race up the stairs, Simon in the lead.

It was Sandy.

"Apples?" She says as Simon helps her up.

"We don't know," Simon states.

"Good morning. What's going on?" Carlos says, suddenly appearing.

"Apples," Mary replies.

"And oranges," Lucy adds.

"Sorry, Luce we thought it was you," Ruthie explains.

"Yeah, sorry," I add.

"I think we should clean them up," Ruthie says.

"Or at least put a sign on the door," I add.

"What are we going to do with all of the apples?" Kevin asks.

"Keep them for revenge once we find out who did it," I reply.

Mary as usual was being weird and said, "Wait, I need a picture!"

We decided to put the apples in garbage bags and the garbage bags in the garage.

On one trip to the garage we ran into Matt and Sarah.

"What's with the garbage bags?" Sarah asks.

"Nothing," Carlos, Mary, Lucy, Kevin, Simon, Sandy, Ruthie, and I reply concurrently.

"Mary," Matt says suspiciously.

"Why do you always think it's me?" Mary replies innocently.

"Because you're the one always coming up with wacky plans."

"It wasn't me."

"If we tell you what we're doing, will you help us?" I say, interrupting their argument. I had decided to use it to our advantage.

"What did you get yourselves into this time?" Matt asks me and Ruthie.

"Will you help us, or not?" Ruthie smoothly answers.

"I'm in," Sarah says.

"But you don't even know what they've done," Matt states.

Sarah shrugs her shoulders.

"Well are you going to tell me?" Matt demands.

"Not until you promise to help," Mary answers.

"So you are in on this," Matt says.

"Sort of," Mary admits.

"So are you in?" Simon asks.

"Fine," Matt agrees.

Ruthie and I explained what happened.

"How much more do you have to go?" Matt asks after he glanced at the many garbage bags on the floor of the garage.

"You'd be surprised," Sandy says.

"I think Sarah, and Lucy should sit this one out," Matt suggests.

"Good idea," we all agree.

All of us, except Lucy and Sarah, returned to the bathroom to clear more apples.

"What's this?" Mary asks as she sifts through some apples. She comes up with a piece of paper.

That's strange.

_Note: I know another cliffhanger, I love them!** PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	53. Chapter 53 A Note

_Note: Back to switching POVs and they overlap. Hope you enjoy! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

Chapter 53

A Note

**Chloe's POV **

Mary's eyes looked like they were about to fall out of their sockets.

"Let me see that!" Ruthie and I exclaim.

It said in magazine letters:

Chloe and Ruthie-

We hope you get what you deserve.

-you know who we are

Ruthie and I look at each other. We tried to decide who it was, but there are too many choices.

Simon seeing our faces, snatches the paper from my hand. After reading it he asks "Any idea who could have done it?"

We shake our heads. We were in too much shock to eliminate possible suspects.

"What does it say?" Matt demands as he snatches the paper from Simon's hand. After reading it he angrily says, "When I find out who did this..."

"Matt calm down," Simon says.

"Why aren't you mad?" Matt asks.

"I am," Simon replies.

"You're not acting it!" Matt shouts.

Another fight. I've had enough fights. Ruthie looked at me and we took off down the stairs. We could hear footsteps following us down the stairs, but we didn't care. We're going to hide somewhere for awhile.

**Mary's POV **

"Guys! Guys!" I shouted. It was no use. Simon and Matt were way too into their argument to pay any attention to me.

I raced down the stairs after them. That's what a good sister would do, right?

"What happened?" Lucy calls as I'm running out the door.

"Do you know where they went?" I ask.

"No," Sarah and Lucy agreed.

"Come on Luce, I don't have time to stop and talk!"

"I deserve to know what happened?" Lucy insists.

"This!" I say, handing her the note.

They're probably long gone now!

**Sarah's POV **

Ruthie and Chloe came racing by; they're faces as white as ghosts.

What happened now?

Pound-pound-pound.

Mary came down running down the stairs not too far behind, but Lucy stopped her. Great, now we're not going to know where they're going. And on top of it Lucy had to argue with Mary.

"I deserve to know what happened?" Lucy yells.

"This!" Mary replies, angrily throwing a note at her before stomping off.

"Wow!" Lucy exclaims, then hands it to me.

"Wow is right!" I reply after I read the note.

"Sarah?" Lucy says.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"Can I ask you something?" she states, staring at the floor.

"Sure," I reply nervous about what she was going to ask me.

"Do you know who did it?"

Ruthie and Chloe had told me about many people that hated them, but there was no way to know which ones did it.

"Um...I'm not sure."

"It's just that you seem to know more about Ruthie and Chloe than anyone else. I just thought that maybe if someone knew who did it, it would be you," Lucy says, still staring at the floor.

I can't believe she just said that. Is it just me or are there weird thing going on around here?

_Note: I know another cliffhanger. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	54. Chapter 54 Disappearing Act

_Note: This chapter goes from Chloe's POV to Sarah's. I'm not guaranteeing any updates this weekend, especially Thursday and Friday. Sorry, I hate to leave you hanging and I'll try my best. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

Chapter 54

Disappearing Act

**Chloe's POV **

Beep-beep-beep.

It was from Sarah and it said, "Where r u guys?"

"Who is it?" Ruthie asks.

"Sarah," I reply.

"I want to tell her," Ruthie says.

"Me too, but we can't risk it. Lucy will be mad."

"This sucks!"

I nodded in agreement. Boy does it suck!

"Sorry, can't tell," I texted Sarah.

"I know, but Lucy is driving me crazy!" she replies.

"Sorry she tends to do that."

"Lol. She's really worried about you guys."

"And she's rambling on about how she doesn't know anything about us," I assume.

"How did you know?"

"She was doing it to us earlier."

"It's weird she's not screaming and shouting," Sarah replies.

"That's a first."

"I know I think she may be going insane."

"She's always been insane!"

"It's weird she's just staring at the floor and pouring her heart out to me."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"That's weird."

"You're telling me!"

"I hear shouting."

"Aren't you going to find out who's shouting?" I wonder.

"Yeah I probably should."

"Poor Sarah!" Ruthie says.

"Yeah," I reply.

Knock-knock-knock.

We decided hide behind the sofa and see if the knocking continues. It's probably just someone looking for dad.

"Ruthie and Chloe open up, now!" Mary yells.

How did she find us?

We got up slowly and let her in.

"How did you know?" I ask.

She shrugs.

"Dad's office at the church is not somewhere that you usually come," Ruthie states.

"I guessed," Mary answers, shrugging her shoulders again.

After a moment of silence Mary says, "Are you going to tell me what's going on or am I going to have to interrogate you?"

**Sarah's POV **

I decided to take Ruthie and Chloe's advice and find out what the shouting was about. I was a little surprised to see Matt fighting with Simon like he was twelve. Kevin and Carlos were standing next to them. They looked as though they were tired of trying to break the fight apart.

"Matt!" I shout.

Hearing my voice, Matt turns around. "Sarah," he replies surprised to see me.

I have my arms folded angrily.

"What are you arguing about?" I demand.

"The note, Ruthie and Chloe, everything," he admits.

So that's why Ruthie and Chloe ran away!

I decided to make him feel guilty by saying, "And where are Ruthie and Chloe?"

"Damn," he mutters.

After a minute of being mad at himself he asks, "Where are they?"

"I'm not sure," I reply.

"We've got to go find them!"

"Mary's got it covered."

"Mary?" Matt says realizing that she had disappeared as well.

"I'm sorry," Matt pauses, "for everything."

"No hard feelings," Simon says, glad that Matt wasn't in his face yelling anymore.

"I told you we should have gotten Sarah!" Kevin says to Carlos.

"Where'd Sandy go?" Simon asks.

"I don't know," everyone agreed.

**Note: _PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!_**


	55. Chapter 55 Decision Made

_Note: Sorry I haven't been able to update. The website was messed up and wouldn't let me. I will try to have another chapter posted later today. Enjoy and **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

Chapter 55

Decision Made

**Chloe's POV **

Ruthie and I looked at each other and talked it out with our eyes.

"I don't want to tell her," I say.

"Me neither," Ruthie replies.

"So we let her interrogate us?"

"I guess so."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Mary states.

We shrug our shoulders.

"Not to sound like Lucy or anything because that's that last thing I want to be. But 'no more secrets', please." Mary says.

Ruthie looks at me as she attempts to put our feelings into words by saying, "It's just really hard for us to get um..."

"What she means is it's gonna take us time to get used to you wanting to know everything," I say.

"Fair enough, but can you at least try?" Mary replies.

We sat in silence for a minute try to decide what to say.

"Well, I guess I'll start interrogating then," Mary begins, "First question do you know who do it?"

"We have a list of people who could have done it," I reply.

"Good, let me see it," Mary says, holding her hand out.

Ruthie stands up, takes the list out of her back pocket, and hands it to Mary.

Ruthie and I sat there shifting uncomfortably as Mary examines the list.

**Mary's POV **

"This is a long list," I say.

I don't even know most of the people on the list either.

"What can we say," Chloe begins.

"We have a lot of people that like us," Ruthie finishes.

"Well, I guess we have one thing in common," I say.

"What?" Ruthie and Chloe ask simultaneously.

"Sarcasm," I answer.

I think they use sarcasm to confuse people so they don't have to talk about their feelings.

"So if you don't know who did it, why did you run away?" I continue.

There was silence.

Finally Chloe broke the silence. "We wanted to think about who it could possibly be."

"And that's why you made the list," I conclude.

Ruthie and Chloe nod.

"Any idea how to find out who did it?" Ruthie asks.

Good question. I'm supposed to be good at coming up with plans. So this should be easy, right? Hmm...what could we do. Then, I figured it out, the perfect plan.

"I've got it!" I announce.

**Sarah's POV **

"No one saw Sandy leave?" I ask.

They all shake their heads.

"I was too busy arguing with Simon," Matt admits.

"And we were too busy trying to get them to stop arguing," Kevin says referring to himself and Carlos.

We stood there for a minute before Matt said, "Lucy! I bet she saw Sandy leave."

We raced down the stairs to see if Lucy knew anything.

"Luce, have you seen Sandy?" Simon asks.

"No, but she could have snuck by me," Lucy replies.

"Where could she be?" Simon says upset.

"Why don't we call her?" I suggest.

Simon takes out her phone and dials her number.

Bring-bring-bring-bring-bring.

Beep. "Hi, you've reached Sandy leave a message."

"Sandy, it's Simon. Where did you go? Call me as soon as you get this message!"

"I can't believe this! Where could she have gone?" Simon exclaims.

"Maybe she went after Ruthie and Chloe," Lucy suggests.

"I'll ask them," I answer.

_Note: **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	56. Chapter 56 Sisterly Bonding

_Note: I hope you're still enjoying the story. Any suggestions or critisism is greatly appreciated, so **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

Chapter 56

Sisterly Bonding

**Sarah's POV **

"What do you mean you'll ask them? You've been talking to them!" Lucy exclaims angrily.

I just dug myself into a hole without realizing it. Now, to get out of it.

"Yeah," I admit. I decided it would be easier to be honest.

Lucy stomps furiously off up the stairs.

"Luce, wait!" I shout as I follow her.

If we were going to move back I would probably have to get used to this, but this time it is going to be awkward.

"Come on Luce, can we talk about it, please," I plead.

Lucy had locked herself in the attic and I'm standing outside trying to get her to let me in.

"Alright," Lucy states as she opens the door slowly as if she was nervous.

"Lucy, I'm sorry," I say as meaningfully as I could muster.

"I just don't get it," Lucy says.

"Get what?" I reply.

"They're my sisters. I should be the one who texts them to make sure they're ok, but instead they leave me completely out of the loop. Mary's probably down there with them by now. And I'm stuck here. They hate me!"

"They don't hate you."

"Then, why don't they ever tell me anything? I just don't get it. What did I ever do to them?"

"You want me to be honest?" I reply crossing my fingers that she'd say no although I knew she would say the exact opposite.

"Please," Lucy replies eagerly.

Has she really changed or is she just trying to get me to give her information? This isn't right. I shouldn't be the one to tell her.

"Luce, I'm sorry. I can't tell you. You really should hear it from Ruthie and Chloe."

"I guess I understand," Lucy replies. This is just getting weirder and weirder.

"Luce, promise me something."

"What?"

"When Ruthie and Chloe talk to you you won't get mad at them. And you'll listen to everything they have to say without interrupting," I say, nervous she would snap at me for telling her what she can and can't do.

"I promise."

"What?" I ask, shocked that she had agreed.

"I said 'I promise'," Lucy repeats herself.

"I know what you said I'm just shocked that you agreed," I admit.

"When Ruthie and Chloe gave me that letter when we were at Lake Erin, I realized that I needed to change, but it didn't really hit me until yesterday. I realized how ridiculous I sounded. I decided that I really need to change. So here I am trying as hard as I can, and Ruthie and Chloe still won't talk to me," Lucy says honestly.

What am I supposed to say to that?

"I can tell you're trying really hard. The old Lucy would have never admitted any of that or asked for advice from me. Ruthie and Chloe will come around, they just need some time."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I never really talk to you. I don't even remember why I wasn't talking to you."

What? She was mad at me and wasn't talking to me? O well, it's probably something stupid anyways.

"It's alright."

"Good."

We were both quiet for a minute. Neither of us could think of anything to say.

"Do you know where Ruthie and Chloe are?" Lucy asks, suddenly breaking the silence.

"No, they told me it wouldn't be fair to tell me and I agreed that as long as they're safe it's fine," I reply.

Beep-beep.

Lucy received a text message. She looked excited, hoping it would be Ruthie or Chloe, but once she opened it her face quickly fell.

"Simon wants to know where Sandy is," Lucy says.

"Sandy!" I exclaim. I had completely forgotten to text Ruthie and Chloe.

**Chloe's POV **

Beep-beep.

Grr...just when we were about to hear Mary's plan.

It was from Sarah. "Srry 2 interrupt, but have u seen Sandy?"

"Have either of you seen Sandy?" I ask Mary and Ruthie.

They shake their heads.

"No. Y?" I reply.

"Do u think u can call her? I think shes looking for you."

"Sure."

"Sorry, I guess Sandy went out looking for us," I explain to Mary and Ruthie.

"I'll call her," Ruthie volunteers.

Sandy picked up on the second ring.

"Where are you guys?" she says nervously.

"With Mary," Ruthie replies not wanting to give our location away.

"Good, but where?" Sandy replies.

"Don't worry about it we're safe," Ruthie replies.

"Just go back to the house. Simon's worried about you," I add.

"Alright," she agrees reluctantly.

"And tell the others that Mary found us," I say.

"K," Sandy answers.

_Note: Come on you know you want to click that button. So just click it!_


	57. Chapter 57 Mary's Plan

_Note: Sorry I didn't update last night, school comes first. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter and **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**_

Chapter 57

Mary's Plan

**Chloe's POV **

"So Mary, what is the wacky plan?" I ask.

Mary looks around for something to throw at me and says, "Damnit! Doesn't dad have a pillow or Kleenex box or something that isn't a bible in here?"

"What do you expect, it's a minister's office," Ruthie replies.

"Boy do I want a pillow!" Mary mutters.

"So are you going to tell us the plan or what?" I ask.

"We have to eliminate some of the people on the list, right?" Mary replies.

"Yeah," Ruthie and I agree.

"So I was thinking we dingdong ditch the houses and see if anyone's home," Mary states.

Another wacky plan, but it will be fun.

"Sounds good," I reply.

"When do we start?" Ruthie asks eager to get started.

"How about now," Mary suggests just as eager.

We got up and walked outside.

"So, where do you want to start?" Mary asks.

"Lindsey's," Ruthie and I reply simultaneously.

"Where does Lindsey live?" Mary asks.

" Grand Avenue," I reply.

It only took us five minutes to walk to Lindsey's house.

"One, two, three," Mary says.

When she got to three Ruthie pressed the doorbell and we ran around the corner and hid behind the wall.

About twenty seconds later Lindsey opened the door and seeing that no one was there shut it.

"Next!" Mary said and we moved on to Aubrey's house.

**Sarah's POV **

"So are they going to call her?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah," I answer.

"Should we go downstairs?" Lucy says ready to end our talk.

"Sure," I reply.

As soon as Simon saw us he asked, "Where's Sandy?"

"We're not sure," Lucy begins.

"But Ruthie and Chloe called her," I added.

"You two sound like Ruthie and Chloe," Matt says.

This is getting weirder and weirder. Now I'm finishing Lucy's sentences and we sound like Ruthie and Chloe.

Simon, Kevin, and Matt were appalled that Lucy and I were getting along. Matt gave me an are-you-faking-this look. So I gave him a no-we-will-talk-about-it later look.

We were standing there in an uncomfortable silence when all of a sudden Sandy came in.

" Sandy, can I talk to you for a second?" Simon asks.

"Sure," Sandy says and they head up to Simon's room.

After another few minutes of silence Kevin says, "Want to watch baseball?"

"Sure," Carlos agrees.

"Yeah," Matt consents.

"We should check on Sam and David," Lucy says.

"Hi guys," Lucy says as soon as we get there.

"Do you want to play a game?" I ask.

"Can we go to the park?" Sam asks.

"Yeah the park!" David asks.

"Sure," Lucy replies.

"Can we bring our baseball bats?" Sam asks.

"And our football," David adds.

"Yeah, why don't you go get them?" I answer.

"They've probably been really bored watching t.v. this time," Lucy explains.

"We should probably bring Christina, Courtney, Cole, Sean, and Savannah, right?"

"Yeah let's get the two double strollers."

We carried the strollers downstairs and set them up in the living room.

"Where are you going?" Simon asks.

"The park, do you want to come with?" Lucy replies.

"Please come," David says.

"Please," Sam pleads.

"Alright," Simon agrees.

"Let's go," Matt agrees.

"Should we leave a note for mom and dad?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah," Matt answers.

After writing a note for mom and dad we headed for the park.

_Note: Come on you know you want to click that button to review. So just click it!_


	58. Chapter 58 Promise?

Note: I really want to know what you think, so please please please **REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 58

Promise?

**Chloe's POV **

We continued down the list, making slow progress. By the time we were done we had narrowed the list down to seven people.

Our new list looked like this:

Lindsey

Brittany

Danielle

Chelsea

Shannon

Crystal

Melanie

"What time is it?" Ruthie asks.

I look at my watch before replying, "four thirty."

"We should probably head back to the house then," Mary says.

"Thanks," I say to Mary.

"No problem. It was fun," she replies.

It took us about ten minutes to get home.

It was unbelievably silent when we entered the kitchen.

"Hello?" Mary calls.

No answer.

"Where are you guys?" I text Sarah.

"At the park. Are you guys coming?" she replies.

"They're at the park. Are you guys up to going?" I convey to Mary and Ruthie.

"Yeah," Ruthie replies.

"Alright," Mary agrees.

"Yeah we r coming."

"We need to talk when you guys get here."

"What about?" I reply nervously. I hope Matt and Sarah didn't figure out what was happening because I don't want to hear it now.

"Lucy," she answers. Whew! Anything is better than medical talk, even Lucy.

"K."

"Are you guys ready?" I ask Mary and Ruthie.

"Yeah," they reply.

It took us five minutes to get to the park.

Sarah was talking to Lucy while Matt, Carlos, and Kevin attempted to play football with Sam, David, and Charlie.

As soon as Sarah saw us she stood up and came over to us.

"Mary, can I talk to them for a second?" Sarah says.

"Sure," Mary answers and goes over to sit by Lucy.

"Lucy is really trying to change. She wants to talk to you guys. And wants an honest answer for why you never tell her anything."

"Great," I mutter.

"Come on guys give her a chance. It's killing her that you won't tell her anything," Sarah pleads.

Ruthie looks at me and we discuss it with our eyes.

"I don't want to talk to Lucy," Ruthie says.

"Sarah has a point. We owe it to her," I reply.

"We don't owe Lucy anything."

"True, but we can't we at least try. Sarah said Lucy was trying to change."

"You trust Sarah too much!"

"So what?" I said aloud. Opps.

"Stop arguing!" Sarah says, "And yes Chloe you do trust me too much, but it's a good thing. Ruthie it wouldn't hurt you to trust me a little more. And you both need to try to trust Lucy. All I'm asking is for you to try."

"How?" Ruthie and I ask simultaneously.

Sarah shrugs and says, "I'll tell you if you try talking to Lucy."

"Fine," Ruthie agrees.

"We'll try," I add emphasizing the word try.

"Thank you!" Sarah says as she gives us each a big hug.

"Luce?" Ruthie says.

"Yeah?" Ruthie replies.

"Can we talk?" I ask.

"Sure," Lucy replies a little over excited.

As soon as Mary went to talk to Sarah, Lucy took a deep breath and said, "When you guys gave me that letter when we were at Lake Erin, I realized that I needed to change, but it didn't really hit me until yesterday. I realized how ridiculous I sounded. I decided that I really need to change. So here I am trying as hard as I can, and still won't talk to me! I just want to know why you don't tell me anything, and please be honest."

"Wow Luce, you really are trying to change," I say.

"We'll tell you on one condition," Ruthie adds.

"What?" Lucy asks.

"You can't get mad and stomp away," I answer.

"Deal," Lucy replies.

Here's the big test. We'll see if she gets mad and stomps away.

"You're really pushy and you demand to know stuff," Ruthie starts.

"And then when we tell you not to tell anyone you go off and tell everyone. Like you did this morning," I add.

I could tell Lucy desperately wanted to interrupt, but she sat there and listened anyways.

"And no matter when we tell you something you get mad," Ruthie finishes.

Seeing that we were finished Lucy says, "Thank you so much for finally telling me!"

"What?" Ruthie says disbelievingly.

"She's changing before our eyes," I say with my eyes to Ruthie.

Ruthie bursts out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lucy asks.

"Chloe told a dirty joke," Ruthie replies. It's better than the truth.

"I don't want to hear it," Lucy says before I could tell her a dirty joke that I was going to make up.

There was silence for a minute before Lucy said, "I'm going to tell you guys something that is hard for me to admit."

We nod.

"When you guys disappeared earlier I was really jealous of Sarah and Mary. I thought I should've been the one who received a text message saying that you were ok. I should've been the one with you. But instead you left me completely out of the loop and I was stuck here, worrying about you."

"I won't be like that anymore," Ruthie says.

"We promise," I add.

"And as long as you don't do any of the things we told you, we'll tell you stuff," Ruthie states.

"I promise," Lucy assures us.

"So are we good?" Ruthie asks.

"Yeah," Lucy replies.

She really had made progress. Lucy was no longer Lucy and it's weird, but I'll definitely enjoy not chasing after her when she gets mad.

_Note: Please, Please, Please **REVIEW!!!!!** You know you want to press that button._


	59. Chapter 59 Broken

_Note: This chapter is a little different. **PLEASE REVIEW!!! **I really want to know what you think about it!_

Chapter 59

Broken

**Chloe's POV **

"Sarah's really nice, I understand why you like her so much," Lucy says.

"Same with Mary," Ruthie and I answer.

"I don't know if I can take anymore of this Lucy crap!" Ruthie says to me with her eyes.

"Same!" I reply rolling my eyes towards Sarah.

Sarah got the signal and immediately came over with Mary right behind her.

"So are we all good?" Sarah asks giving Ruthie and I a you-better-have-tried look.

I decided to try talking with my eyes to Sarah and see if she understood since she did earlier.

"We did more than try," I say.

"So you guys are going to talk to Lucy from now on?" Sarah replies.

"You seriously understand," Ruthie replies.

"Yeah, I'll tell you later," Sarah replies.

"You guys are going to have to teach us how to do that," Lucy says as she observes.

"Later," Ruthie and I reply simultaneously.

I turn towards Ruthie so Sarah can't see what I'm saying to Ruthie, "Matt's cell phone on the bench over there!"

Ruthie grins at me and says to Mary, Lucy and Sarah, "We're going to go closer so we can see the game better."

We resisted the urge to run across the park, and instead walked slowly across the park so that no one suspected what we're really doing.

Once we got to the bench Ruthie grabbed the phone quickly and opened it to the call history.

"Hank!" I exclaimed seeing his name on the list.

"They must have asked him what's going on with you," Ruthie says.

"Sarah would never do that!" I reply.

"Then why did Matt call Hank?"

"It's none of your business!" a voice said. It sounded a lot like Sarah. I slowly looked up and sure enough Sarah was standing angrily in front of us. Sarah doesn't usually get mad, especially at us, so it whatever it is must be pretty big.

"Hi Sarah," Ruthie says.

"Do you mind telling me what you're doing with Matt's phone?" Sarah demands.

We sat there in silence.

"Snooping, huh?" Sarah says.

We shrugged.

"So are you going to tell us?" I ask.

"Sorry, you'll have to find out with everyone else this time," Sarah says as she puts her hand out, wanting Matt's phone.

Matt must have seen Sarah over here because he came over. Seeing Sarah with his phone and her arms crossed he said, "Snooping?"

"Yes," Sarah replies.

"Why did you call Hank?" I burst out.

"Idiot!" Ruthie mutters as she elbows me in the stomach.

"I told them they would have to wait and find out with everyone else."

"And when will that be?" Ruthie asks.

"Maybe tomorrow," Matt replies.

"Fine be that way!" Ruthie and I say. We pull a Lucy and stomp off.

I had never seen Sarah act this way before and it hurt.

I took off running towards home. I'm wasn't sure who was following me I didn't really care, I just wanted away.

_Note: **PLEASE REVIEW** to tell me what you think!!!!! What are you waiting for? Click that button!!!!!_


	60. Chapter 60 In Your Face!

_Note: I'm really sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to update every night anymore. Anyways, this chapter is a little weird, so please please tell me if you think it worked or not. _

Chapter 60

In Your Face!

**Chloe's POV**

I didn't stop to look behind me as I ran. I knew I was acting like Lucy, but I didn't care. I just ran and ran until I got to the house and then slammed the door and ran up to the attic and slammed that door too.

I sat there trying to catch my breath, but as soon as I heard voices and footsteps I went over to my sound system, turned it up as loud as possible, and chose "When it all Falls Apart" by the Veronicas from my ipod play list.

"I'm having the day from hell,  
It was all going so well (before you came)  
And you told me you needed space,  
With a kiss on the side my face (not again)  
And not to mention (the tears i shed)  
But I should have kicked your (ass instead)  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream"

The song pretty much summed up what I'm feeling. I was crying as I listened.

"Cause baby  
Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
Cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No"

The music was too loud to hear if people were outside my door banging or if they were listening to the song.

"Don't know where I parked my car  
Don't know who my real friends are (anymore)  
I put my faith in you  
What a stupid thing to do (when it rains it pours)  
And not to mention (I drank too much)  
I'm feeling hung over (and out of touch)  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream"

When the song was over I got up to change the song.

"Chloe let us in!" someone shouted, taking advantage of the silence.

"Please, let us in!" a voice that I recognized as Ruthie's pleaded.

In response I turned on "Leave me Alone" also by the Veronicas.

"I'm getting tired of you pushing me 'round  
Dragging me down  
Making a sound because you wanna  
I guess that's why I like messing with you  
Putting you through  
A lesson or two, because I'm gonna  
Before I go my own way  
I just gotta say"

I couldn't resist sticking my head out the door and screaming in their face for the next part.

"Leave me alone  
Get out of my face  
I'm tired of love  
Feeling so misplaced  
Time for you to go  
'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh  
Leave me alone"

I slammed the door back in their shocked faces.

"This isn't gonna work  
Don't call me on the phone  
Because I'm all out of words  
I'll face the unknown  
Thinking about all the ways that I've grown  
Oh, Leave me alone"

I had to stick my head out again to scream in their faces.

"There was the time I thought you were the one  
Having some fun  
Getting it done  
What an illusion  
'Cause you were trying to take control of me  
That couldn't be, I need to be free of this confusion  
Don't give me a guilt trip, because I'm so over it"

I slammed the door in their faces again. Hopefully they will leave me alone now, but I doubt it.

_Note: Please please please tell me if the lyrics worked. I know it was kind of out there. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	61. Chapter 61 Ow!

_Note: I finally have a new chapter. Enjoy and **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

Chapter 61

Ow!

**Chloe's POV **

I decided to take a shower now. So, leaving the music on I got in the shower.

"Ow!" I scream. Not again. This can't be happening.

I collapsed on the floor. Pain was searing through my leg as I tried to grab my phone off the counter.

"Help leg" I sent a text to Matt, Sarah, Mary, Lucy, Kevin, Simon, Sandy, and Ruthie.

**Ruthie's POV **

Beep-beep.

All of our phones beeped at once.

Once I saw the message I knew Chloe was in trouble.

"Move!" I shout.

"There's no way to get in!" Lucy says.

"There's a key under the mat," I explain in a hurry.

Matt quickly picks up the mat, grabs the key and opens the door. Somehow I rush past Matt. I find Chloe on the bathroom floor, naked, and passed out. I turn around and try to get the guys from the room, but it's too late. Simon and Sandy are even there.

"What happened?" Matt demands. He seemed to be debating whether or not to call an ambulance. He bends down next to her to get a closer look.

I want to scream at him, "Duh! You idiot. She dislocated her leg again!" but I refrained from doing it.

Sarah was now on the floor next to them and they were talking in whispers debating what to do.

I been with Chloe when she's dislocated her leg before, but I've never seen her pass out before.

It all feels like a dream as Matt and Sarah move her leg. Normally I wouldn't want to look as they pop it into place, but it feels like I'm in a trance. Everyone is talking at once and Matt and Sarah are screaming directions. I follow what ever they are saying with ease, not even processing any of it.

I see Lucy and Sarah attempting to put pajamas on Chloe without touching her leg. As soon as they've completed the tough task, Matt and Simon carried her to her bed and gently set her down.

Seeing her on the bed, pale and in pain made me come out of my trance and realize that it was in no way a dream.

"Is she going to be ok?" I ask.

"Yeah, she'll be fine," Matt says as if it's no big deal.

"Won't she be in pain when she wakes up?" Lucy asks.

"She'll be ok," Matt assures her.

"You're sure we shouldn't take her to a hospital to get an IV or a check up," Mary says.

"She'll be just fine," Matt insists.

"Should we tell mom and dad?" Lucy asks.

"When she wakes up," Matt replies.

I wanted to scream at him, "Matt I know you're the doctor, but Chloe is pale and obviously in pain. And if you had any common sense you would take her to the hospital!" but I didn't.

There was nothing left to do but wait until Chloe wakes up.

_Note: I know another cliffhanger, sorry! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	62. Chapter 62 Vote

_Note: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Finals and everything. Anyways here's the new chapter. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

Chapter 62

Vote

**Mary's POV **

"What the hell just happened?" I demand.

I'm getting tired of not know things.

"She dislocated her leg," Ruthie explains.

"But why did she pass out?" Lucy asks.

We all turn to Matt and Sarah.

"She couldn't get it back into place," Matt says.

"I don't believe you! She's never passed out before!" Ruthie exclaims. I think she blames herself for what happened.

"Wait this has happened before?" I ask confused.

"It happens all the time," Simon explains.

"Matt tell me the truth!" Ruthie insists.

"Fine. Once she dislocated her leg it kind of..." Matt says.

"Kind of what?" Ruthie asks.

"It landed at a weird angle," Sarah says.

"What if it poked something? What if she passed out because her leg poked her liver or something? What if there's internal bleeding?" Ruthie shouts.

"Everything is just fine!" Matt says for the billionth time.

I threw a Kleenex box at him.

"Ha!" Matt exclaims as he catches it.

"Let take a vote," Lucy announces, "Raise your hand if you think we should take Chloe to the hospital."

Lucy, Ruthie, Simon, Sandy and I raise our hands right away. I look at Carlos and he raises his hand. And after a dirty look from Lucy, Kevin raises his hand. Then to all of our surprises, Sarah raises her hand.

"Traitor," Matt mutters.

"Honey, she really needs to get an x-ray and a thoroughcheck up," Sarah says to Matt.

"Who's gonna tell mom and dad?" Ruthie asks.

A silence followed because no one wanted to do it.

"I'll do it," Matt says getting off the floor.

**Matt's POV **

Knock-knock-knock. I knock lightly on mom and dad's room.

"Come in!" dad calls.

I enter and nervously fidget with my hands.

"What happened?" mom demands.

"Chloe dislocated her leg and passed out," I explain.

"Is she alright?" mom asks worried.

"Yeah she'll be ok, but everyone voted to take her to the hospital."

"Let's go!" mom replies.

We went up the stairs.

"Simon will you help me carry her?" I ask.

In response Simon grabs her legs. I grab her shoulders and we carry her down both flights of stairs and set her in the car.

**Mary's POV **

"Mommy, where are we going?" Charlie asks as we load him in the van.

"We're going for a drive," I reply.

Matt, Sarah, Chloe, Ruthie, mom and dad were in dad's car. Simon, Sandy, Carlos, Kevin, Simon, David, and Savannah were in Lucy's car. Lucy, Cole, Sean, Christina, Courtney, Charlie and I were in mom's car.

Lucy drove to the hospital and we sat in silence. It was weird since we had five kids in the back.

Soon we were at the hospital and Lucy, Ruthie, and I had to put all the babies into the strollers. We filled up the entire waiting room. The doctors only let mom and dad back with Chloe.

We were all nervously fidgeting. Ruthie looked close to tears.

"Ruthie," I say.

"What?" she replies. I had obviously startled her.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I ask.

"Yeah."

She slowly gets up I follow her out the sliding hospital doors.

"You want to talk?" I ask.

"About what?"

"How you blame yourself for this."

"How did you?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"This is weird. I mean we've never...well.."

"We've never actually talked about anything," I finish.

"Exactly!"

"So...I know I'm not Sarah, but do you want to talk?"

"I'm mad at Sarah anyways," Ruthie mutters.

"Is that why Chloe ran away?" I ask putting two and two together.

She nods.

"What happened?" I ask.

She hesitates before replying, "I don't know if I should be telling you this."

"I won't tell anyone if that's what you're getting at."

"Well Chloe and I figured out that Matt and Sarah have a secret. So we saw Matt's phone lying on the park bench..."

"So you looked through his phone and Sarah caught you."

"Yep. That was the second time we'd seen her mad. She was yelling and gave us this shit that she was sorry, but she would have to tell us with everyone else."

"That definitely would have ticked Chloe off!"

"Yeah it really hurt her feelings."

It was silent for a minute.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Ruthie asks breaking the silence.

"Yes. But will you?"

"It was my fault we were looking at Matt's phone."

"But you didn't tell her to run away. She can't even control when she dislocates her leg."

"Yeah, but I...I guess I feel like it's my responsibility to look after her."

"Ruthie, look at me."

She looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"It's not your responsibility to look after Chloe and it is in no way your fault."

"Can we go back now?" Ruthie asks. She obviously is getting uncomfortable.

"Yeah," I reply.

As we walk back Ruthie asks, "Do you think they would let me go see her?"

"I don't know, but it never hurts to ask."

_Note: **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	63. Chapter 63 Waiting

_Note: I'm sorry for taking so long to update again. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

Chapter 63

Waiting

**Mary's POV **

We enter Glen Oak Hospital and Ruthie walks straight to the counter.

"Can I go see my sister?" she asks.

"What's the name?" replies the receptionist.

"Chloe Camden."

"You'll have to talk to the doctor, let me page her for you."

"Thank you."

Two minutes later a woman that looks about Matt and Sarah's age came around the corner.

"I'm Dr. Hall. You must be the Camdens."

Looking at the full waiting room she says, "There sure are a lot of you."

"How's Chloe?" Ruthie blurts out.

"She's getting an MRI right now," Dr. Hall replies.

Sarah nods, obviously approving, but Matt looks skeptical.

"Mommy where's Aunt E?" Charlie asks me. I knew he was going to ask me eventually.

"Wah-wah-wah!" Christina and Courtney wail.

"Do you mind?" I ask Lucy.

"Sure, I got it," Lucy replies.

I roll the stroller outside.

**Lucy's POV **

"Can you hold Savannah?" I ask Ruthie.

Ruthie sits there and stares into space.

"I'll hold her," Simon volunteers.

"Thanks," I reply.

"Looks like you guys have your hands full," Dr. Hall observes. I hadn't realized she was still there.

"We're going for a walk," Matt announces as he and Sarah get up.

"I'll be back as soon as I know more," Dr. Hall says before leaving.

How am I supposed to explain to a three year old what happened to Chloe?

"Aunt E got a boo-boo," I explain.

"Did you kiss it to make it better?" he asks.

"That's what they're doing now," I reply.

"When do I get to see Aunt E?"

"Hopefully soon." I really hope.

**Sarah's POV **

"Hold on a second," Dr. Hall calls.

Matt and I turn around.

"Dr. Hastings told me you two are going to be joining us soon."

"We are, but we haven't told everyone yet. So we'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything to them," Matt states. Poking a thumb towards the waiting room.

"Fair enough," Dr. Hall replies.

"Sarah Glass," I say as I stick my hand out to shake Dr. Hall's.

"Amy Hall," she says as she shakes my hand.

"I thought you were a Camden," Dr. Hall says confused.

"By marriage," I explain.

"Matt Camden," Matt explains as he shakes Dr. Hall's hand.

"Thanks Dr. Hall," Matt says.

"Please call me Amy."

"Thanks Amy," I say.

"See you soon. And don't worry I won't tell anyone."

Knock-knock-knock.

Matt knocks on the door to Hank's office.

"Come in!" Hank calls.

"Matt, Sarah," he says.

"Hank," Matt says.

There was silence for a second before Hank said, "You must have met Dr. Hall."

"Why did you tell her?" Matt asks.

"You'll be working with her. And I thought you'd told everyone by now," Hank replies.

"Simon's news and then Chloe's condition kind of got in the way," Matt explains.

"I understand. Dou you want to fill out the paperwork now or later?" he asks.

"Now," I reply. We're here anyways.

**Lucy's POV **

"I have to use the restroom," Ruthie announces.

"I'll go with you," I say, jumping at the chance to talk to her alone.

"It's ok," she replies.

I'd just have to follow her. I reluctantly left Simon and Sandy with Charlie, Savannah and Aaron.

It was harder than I thought to blend in and hide with me being pregnant and all.

I entered the restroom and looked. There was only one closed stall. I stood there for a minute, but as soon as I heard her crying I knocked on the stall.

"Ruthie?" I called.

"Go away Luce!" she answered.

"Let's talk."

"I just want to be alone."

"Ruthie it's not your fault you know."

"I know. Just go away!"

_Note: I'll try to update faster. In the meantime **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!** You know you want to press the button!_


	64. Chapter 64 Answers

_Note: Happy New Year! I hope you're still enjoying the story. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

Chapter 64

Answers

**Lucy's POV **

"Not until we talk," I insist.

Ruthie opens the stall door and says, "Look Luce, this is just my way of dealing, ok? I'm sorry!" Then slams the door in my face.

"Alright, but call me if you need me," I replied.

I stood there for a minute before Ruthie shouted, "Luce, seriously!"

I went back and checked on Simon and Sandy.

"I'm going to take Savannah for a walk," I announced.

"To find Mary," Simon mutters.

"So what?" I say as I walk out the door.

I figured they had gone to the car since Mary has the key.

"Hey," I say as I climb into the car. Mary was sitting there feeding Courtney.

"Ruthie?" Mary guesses.

"Yep."

"Where is she?"

"In the bathroom crying. I followed her and tried to talk to her, but she just kept screaming 'go away Luce!'. Then she told me that that's just how she deals," I explain.

"She's just worried about Chloe," Mary assures me.

"I know, but it kills me that she blames herself."

"Me too."

"So what do we do about it?"

"Leave her alone, she'll calm down," Mary replies.

"What were you guys doing earlier?"

"We went ding dong ditching." Another wacky plan. When is she going to grow up?

"What were you thinking?"

"We ding dong ditched people's house that could have put the apples in the bathroom."

"And what did you find out?"

Mary handed me a list with seven names on it.

"That was actually a really great plan," I admit.

"As apposed to my wacky ones?" Mary says jokingly.

"Yeah," I reply as I remember some of the wacky plans.

Bring-bring.

"Hello," I answer my phone.

"Luce, Dr. Hall has the results," Simon says.

"Be right there," I reply before hanging up.

"Let's go!" I tell Mary.

"Results?" she guesses.

I nod.

Carlos grabbed Christina and Mary picked up Courtney and we ran to the entrance.

"Where's Ruthie?" Matt asks.

"She said she was coming," Simon replies.

Ruthie comes around the corner slowly. Her eyes and nose red and puffy from crying.

"Sorry," she mutters as she takes a seat.

"Is everyone here?" Dr. Hall asks.

Matt looks around the crowded waiting room before answering, "Yes."

We all are sitting and fidgeting waiting for the news.

Dr. Hall takes a breath before saying, "The MRI indicates that the leg was dislocated and touched many things, but it did not puncture any organs. The leg is not broken, but we're going to cast it because it is really bruised."

"Is she awake?" Ruthie asks.

"No, we've got her on pain medication that makes her drowsy."

_Note: **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	65. Chapter 65 Complications

_Note: I'll be updating once a week from now on. Sorry. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

Chapter 65

Complications

**Matt's POV **

"Can I see the MRI?" I ask.

"Sure," Amy replies, indicating for me to follow her.

She led Sarah and I to an office and handed me an envelope which I assume contains the films.

"I'm glad you wanted to look at the MRI. I was trying to think of a way to get you two alone," Amy says.

"Why?" I ask.

"There's more to what I told the rest of the family about Chloe's condition. Your mom told me not to tell anyone except the two of you."

"What else is there?" I wonder.

"The leg is going to continue to dislocate if we don't put a pin in the hip."

"When are you going to put the pin in?" Sarah asks.

"After we do knee surgery."

"Again?" Sarah asks.

I was in a little disbelief myself. Chloe had already had knee surgery after she fell playing basketball and tore the cartilage in her left knee.

"That's part of the reason we need to put the pin in. As far as we can tell her right knee was hurting her because of all the torn cartilage. She has been babying it and standing on her left leg a lot."

"Causing her leg to dislocate more than usual," I finish.

"Exactly. There's a chance she might not need the pin if the knee surgery is successful."

"When is the surgery?" Sarah asks.

"In a couple weeks. We need to give the right leg time to heal."

"Thanks Amy," I say as I hand her the envelope containing the films.

She nods and holds the door open. We took the hint and exited.

As we were walking back to the waiting room we were stopped by Hank.

"I'm glad I found you Matt. I need you to work for a couple hours. The gynecology department is crazy," Hank says.

"Sarah can you handle the family?" I ask.

I really don't want to do this.

"Yeah," she replies.

"Alright," I say as I give Sarah a quick hug and kiss.

Hank hands me a set of scrubs. I follow him to an examination room.

"You're going to assist Dr. Allen," Hank explains before leaving.

A woman who looked to be in her late thirties appeared.

"Kelly Allen," she says as she shakes my hand.

"Matt Camden," I say.

"Grab some gloves and let's get started," Dr. Allen commands.

**Mary's POV **

Oh my god! If I have to listen to Lucy talk any longer I think I'll go insane! What would make Lucy be quiet? Hmm...Didn't Kevin come with us?

"Luce," I say interrupting her.

"What?" she asks annoyed.

"Didn't Kevin come with us?" I continue.

"Where'd he go?" Lucy says worried.

"I don't know," I reply.

Lucy got up and immediately began looking for Kevin. Yes!

I was so busy thinking of a way to get Lucy to shut up that I hadn't even noticed Sarah was back. She's sitting across from me and a couple of chairs down, staring at the empty chair in front of her.

I move down to the seat across from her.

"Do you want to talk?" I ask.

She thinks for a while before replying, "Yeah."

I led her outside and over to mom's car which I still have the keys to.

"I don't know where to start," she admits.

"How about you tell me why you freaked out when you saw Ruthie and Chloe with Matt's phone?" I suggest.

"I can't tell you, but I feel really bad about how I reacted. I'm going to apologize later."

"Alright. Why don't you tell me where Matt is?"

"Mary, I really wish I could tell you and the rest of the family, but with Simon's news and Chloe's condition it's not a good idea."

"When do you plan on telling everyone?" I ask wondering what could possibly be going on.

"After Chloe gets out of hospital."

"You say that as if it will be awhile. Do you know something I don't?" I say suspiciously.

_Note: **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	66. Chapter 66 Disaster

_Note: This chapter changes point of views a lot, so it may be a little confusing. Enjoy and **PLEASE REVEIW!!!**_

Chapter 66

Disaster

**Lucy's POV **

Bring-bring-bring-bring.

"Hello you've reached Kevin Kinkirk. I can't take your call right now, so please leave a message."

I angrily slam my phone shut. Where could Kevin be? Hmm...I don't think he ever came out of the car.

"Kevin, what are you doing out here?" I ask, after finding him in the car.

"I decided it was too crowded in there," he replies.

"And you didn't tell me."

"Sorry. Any news on Chloe?"

I quickly brought him up to speed.

"Oh," he says.

"Want to find out the sex of the baby while we're waiting?" I suggest.

"Sure."

**Simon's POV **

"Uncle Si, I'm hungry," Charlie announces.

"Ruthie?" I say.

No response.

"Ruthie?" I repeat.

"Just leave her," Sandy says.

"Fine," I reply, handing her Savannah.

"Come on Charlie," I say as I grab his hand and lead him towards the vending machines.

"What do you want?" I ask as I lift him up so he can see.

"Those," he says, pointing to a bag of skittles. "And those," he says, pointing to a bag of Lays chips.

I put in the money required and pressed "A6" for skittles and "C9" for Lays chips. Then, I retrieved the items and handed them to Charlie.

Charlie was loudly crunching on his chips and skittles when Christina started crying. Charlie immediately hopped off my lap, running over to his sister.

"Tina, it's ok," he says, running his fingers through her hair. "Want a skittle?" he adds.

Sandy quickly hands me Savannah and kneels down by Charlie.

"Charlie, babies can't have skittles," Sandy says in a soothing voice.

"Why not?" he wonders.

"They don't have teeth," Sandy explains.

As soon as Sandy picked up Christina and tried to calm her down, Courtney started crying.

"I think they're hungry," Sandy shouts over the crying.

Damn it, Mary!

**Lucy's POV **

"Name?" the receptionist asks.

"Lucy Kinkirk."

"And why do you need to see a doctor today?"

"We want to find out the sex of our baby," I answer.

"It will be about 10 minutes."

We managed to find two chairs in the crowded waiting room.

"Lucy Kinkirk," someone called 10 minutes later.

We followed the woman back to a room.

"Put this on," the woman instructed, "A doctor will be with you shortly."

I quickly put the gown on and sat in the chair.Soon the doctor arrived.

"I'm Dr. Allen."

"Lucy?!" Matt exclaims as he comes in the door.

"Matt?!"

"Do you two know each other?"

"She's my sister and I delivered her first baby," Matt explains.

"You delivered your sister's baby?" Dr. Allen says surprised.

"No it's not like that at all. We were trapped in an elevator..." Matt says going into the whole story.

"Touching story," Dr. Allen comments, "Now what are you here for today?"

"We want to find out the sex of our baby," I say smiling.

"Matt can you get the ultrasound ready?"

"Matt, why are you working here?" Kevin asks.

"Hank said the office was crazy and asked me if I was willing to help," Matt nonchalantly replies.

There's something fishy about this.

**Mary's POV **

Bring-bring.

"Hello," I say, pretending not to know who it is.

"Mare, you'll never guess who's working at the hospital!" Lucy says.

"Who?" I ask.

"Who's missing," Lucy replies. I don't have time for her stupid games. I have bigger fish to fry.

Hmm...let's see...Lucy's with Kevin. And Simon, Sandy, and Ruthie are inside. Carlos is with Sam and David. Sarah's sitting next to me.

"Matt?!" I exclaim, trying to think of what the hell could be going on.

"That's what I thought!"

"What did he say when you asked him why he was working?"

"He said that Hank told him the office needed help, so he volunteered. But I think it's more than that!"

"Me too," I say glancing at Sarah who looked nervous.

"Sarah, you want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

**Sarah's POV **

Bring-bring-bring.

"Hi," I reluctantly say.

"Honey, why did Lucy just show up as one of my patients?"

"Well..." I say.

"No, she didn't!" Matt says angrily.

"Who didn't do what?" I ask, confused.

"Mary! She's right next to you, isn't she!"

Mary who could hear Matt yelling just smiled.

"Let me talk to her!" Matt insisted.

**Mary's POV **

"Mary!"

"Game over, Matt! Tell me what the hell is going on!" I demand.

"I can't," Matt replies.

Seeing that I wasn't going to get anywhere I said, "What a great brother you are!" and hung up.

"Here!" I shouted, throwing the phone at Sarah.

"Mary?" Sarah says.

"What?" I reply angrily.

"Your phone's off the hook."

"Oh," I say closing the phone.

Bring-bring.

"Hello," I say. I hadn't even looked at the caller id this time.

"Mary!" Simon shouted over the crying.

"Simon what's going on?" I ask.

"Christina and Courtney are hungry!" he shouts.

"I'll be right there!" I reply.

I quickly toss Sarah the keys and run towards the hospital entrance.

_Note: I know it's a little confusing, that's why I need you help and suggestions. So go ahead and click that button. You know you what to!!!!!_


	67. Chapter 67 Just Breathe

_Note: It was brought to my attention that it was hard to tell when the story was changing point of views and suggested that it be moved to the left. I don't thank those of you that review enough, so thanks a billion. Without you, this would be a horrible story. Thanks and please continue to review!!!!! _

Chapter 67

Just Breathe

**Mary's POV **

"Sorry Simon," I apologize as I take Christina from Sandy and Courtney from him.

"Call me if you need me!" I shout as I walk out the doors.

Simon nods, obviously relieved that he didn't have to listen to Christina and Courtney's wailing anymore.

After I had fed them I went back to the hospital.

"Mare," Lucy says.

"Yeah, Luce?" I reply.

"It's almost eight. What do you think we should do?"

"I think we should talk to Dr. Hall," I answer.

As if she could hear our conversation Dr. Hall entered the waiting room and Ruthie immediately perked up.

"Chloe is not going to wake up anytime soon. It would be a good idea if you went home and got some rest," Dr. Hall announces.

"I'm not going anywhere," Ruthie stubbornly says.

"Let's see what mom and dad say," I reply.

Lucy hits me and gives me a look.

"Ruthie can't stay here tonight!" I whisper.

"I can and I will!" Ruthie insists.

"I'll go get your parents," Dr. Hall answers.

5 minutes later Dr. Hall returned with mom and dad right behind.

"You need to go home and get some rest," mom orders.

When none of us moved dad said, "Come on all of you. You can come back in the morning."

"I'm not going anywhere," Ruthie insists.

"Ruthie Abigail you are going home whether you like it or not!" dad replies sternly.

"I want to see her!" Ruthie says.

Dad looks at Dr. Hall as if to tell her to stop Ruthie.

"Tomorrow you can all see her," Dr. Hall says.

"It's not fair!" Ruthie says.

"Life isn't fair, you should ask Chloe about that when she wakes up," dad answers.

"I'm still not leaving!"

"No cell phone for two weeks if you don't get up now!" dad says.

"Here," Ruthie says handing him her phone.

Dad obviously puzzled looked at mom for assistance.

"No dates for a month," mom says.

Ruthie shrugs her shoulders.

"No allowance for 3 months and babysitting duty for 4," dad says.

Ruthie still wouldn't budge.

Mom and dad kept coming up with punishments and none of them were working. Ruthie just didn't care. Chloe is worth more than anything to her.

"Would you leave if you could see Chloe?" dad asks.

Ruthie thought about it for a second before replying, "Yes."

**Ruthie's POV **

"She doesn't look very good and she has tubes and wires coming out of her body," Dr. Hall says trying to stall.

"I don't care; I just want to see my sister!"

"Alright," Dr. Hall answers as she slowly opens the door to Chloe's room.

"Chloe!" I shout as I run towards her.

She looks pale and weak laying on her bed.

"It's going to be ok!" I say, stroking her hair. Tears were running down my cheeks and landing on her. I put my head next to hers and just cried.

"Ruthie?"

"Ruthie?"

"Ruthie?" Dr. Hall says for the third time. She comes over and grabs my arm.

"I promise everything will be alright Chloe! I love you!"

"I know. I love you too," I could have sworn I heard her say as Dr. Hall pulls me from the room.

**Mary's POV **

Twenty minutes later Dr. Hall enters the waiting room, dragging an almost hysterical Ruthie.

"I told you we shouldn't have let her see Chloe," mom says.

"Ruthie, let's go," dad says, grabbing her away from Dr. Hall.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes.

"No problem, it happens all the time," Dr. Hall replies.

Dad starts dragging Ruthie towards the door.

After seeing dad panting as he attenpted to drag Ruthie, Matt said, "Dad let me carry her."

"Why don't you take Cole and Sean and we'll take Ruthie," Lucy says to Matt as we load the kids into the cars.

"Yeah, maybe we can get her to calm down," I add.

"Ok," Matt says as he puts Ruthie in the car and buckles her in.

"I'll sit next to her," I offer.

"Ruthie, take a deep breath," I prompt.

"Breathe in...and out."

"in...and out."

"in...and out."

After about the twentieth time. I had had enough.

"Luce, try singing," I say.

In response she started singing Breathe by Michelle Branch.

I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain  
You say I've been driving you crazy  
and its keeping you away  
So just give me one good reason  
Tell me why I should stay  
'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment  
in saying things we never meant to say

And I take it just a little bit  
I, hold my breath and count to ten  
I, I've been waiting for a chance to let you in

If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space in between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
If I just breathe

Well it's all so overrated  
In not saying how you feel  
So you end up watching chances fade  
And wondering what's real

And I Give you just a little time  
I, Wonder if you realize  
I've been waiting till I see it in your eyes

If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe,  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
If I just breathe  
Breathe

So I whisper in the dark,  
Hoping you hear me  
Do you hear me?

If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe,  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
Everything is alright if i just breathe... breathe

I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain

_Note: I know this chpater was a little wierd, but I think it was better than the last one. At least I hope it is. PLEASE REIVEW ans tell me what you think!!!_


	68. Chapter 68 Switch

_Note: I'm thinking about starting a new story for Chloe's recovery. Please review and tell me if you think it should be part of the same story or a sequel._

Chapter 68

Switch

**Lucy's POV **

"Luce, we need to talk," Mary says with a serious look on her face.

"Alright," I reply, leading her into my room.

Mary walks over to the stereo and turns it on loudly to a random station and comes to sit next to me on the bed.

"What's up with the stereo?" I shout into her ear.

"We need to talk about Ruthie without her hearing," she replies emphasizing the without.

"I agree. What do you think we should do about it?"

"Well, she seemed to calm down when you sang to her. And I don't want to leave you and Kevin here alone with her."

"What do you suggest we do then?"

"Well, I think we need to change the sleeping arrangements."

"How?"

"Well, I definitely need to be here and I think it would calm Ruthie down if Sarah were here."

"Ok, I think we should probably send Kevin and Matt to the house then."

"So how are we going to do this?" I ask.

"Well, I could call Sarah and have her relay the message."

"Or, you could go over there, since you have to anyways."

"But I don't want to leave you alone with Ruthie."

"I'll be fine. Besides I can always sing to her."

"Alright, but promise me you'll call if you need me and I'll be back as quick as I can."

"I promise," I say pausing for a second, "Thanks," I say giving her a big hug."

"What are sisters for?" she replies.

"Hey when you find Kevin, send him over; I want to talk to him."

Mary starts to walk out the door.

"Mare!" I shout.

"What?"

"Turn off the music."

"Right," she says as she comes back and presses the off button.

**Mary's POV **

"Hey Simon, what's up?" I say as I come in the kitchen.

"Obviously something," he says raising an eyebrow as he puts turkey on a sandwich.

"Alright, you got me," I sigh, "Where are mom and dad?"

"In there," he says, pointing a thumb towards the living room.

"Right." The one time they decide to come downstairs.

"What's up?" Matt asks as he comes in the kitchen.

"Matt, good," I say pulling him in.

"Mary, what's going on?" he asks confused.

"We need to change the sleeping arrangements," I reply.

"So?" he says as if it's no big deal.

"You go tell everyone if you think it's such a big deal," I tell him.

Matt starts walking out the door.

"Matt, I was joking," I say as I grab him by the shirt and pull him back in before anyone saw.

"I know."

"What do you need me to do?" Simon asks as he takes a bite out of his turkey sandwich.

"Go make sure everyone's in the living room; I only want to do this once."

"Aye aye captain," he says saluting me.

"Now get out there!" I say shoving him through the door, "And don't tell them I'm here!" I add.

"Sorry, Matt, but I'll be stealing your lovely wife," I say.

"Really, you think she's lovely?" Matt replies.

"Actually, I do," I reply.

"And you sound so sincere," he replies.

"I am."

He gives me a skeptical look and is about to go on when Kevin enters.

"Simon said to tell you everyone's in there," he says.

"Good. Lucy wants to talk to you," I reply.

"Let's go Matt."

"I'm right behind you."

"No you have to go in first so they don't know I'm here. And take these," I say as I pour a bag of chips into a bowl.

Matt angrily grabs the bowl of chips, almost spilling them and enters the living room.

1...2...3...4...5 I decide to count to 100 before I enter. 97...98...99...100.

I take a deep breath before entering.

"Hi miel(honey)," Carlos says.

"Hi," I say going over to sit next to him on the sofa.

"I just was just about to put Charlie, Courtney, and Christina to sleep," Carlos says.

Grateful for his comment, I began: "Before you do that I think we all need to talk about sleeping arrangements."

"What did you have in mind?" Sarah asks.

"Well, I think you and I should stay at Lucy's house."

"What about the rest of us?" Simon asks.

"Kevin's coming over here and we'll take Christina and Courtney."

"And Cole and Sean," Sarah adds.

"Alright miel(honey), I'm going to put Charlie to bed," Carlos announces.

"And I've got to pack," I add as I get up before anyone could stop me to object.

Carlos followed me carrying a sleepy Charlie.

"Bye miel(honey), I love you," Carlos says giving me a kiss.

"I love you too. I'm sorry I have to stay at Lucy's tonight," I reply.

"It's alright miel(honey), I know your hermanas (sisters) mean the world to you."

"And so do you," I reply giving him a big kiss before leaving.

**Sarah's POV **

"I'll miss you," Matt says as he gives me a big hug and kiss.

"I'll miss you too. I'm sorry," I reply.

"Honey, this is a good thing don't be sorry about it. Mary and Lucy have finally accepted you. You're finally a Camden."

"I'm still sorry."

"I love you," Matt says giving me another kiss.

"I love you too," I answer as I kiss him back.

Knock-knock-knock.

Matt opened the doors to reveal Mary and Simon.

"Matt can you grab a crib?" Simon asks as he grabs one himself.

"Sure," Matt says as he grabs the other one and follows Simon down the stairs.

"Ready?" Mary asks.

"Yep" I reply wondering what wacky plan Mary had this time.

_Note: I'm thinking about starting a new story for Chloe's recovery. Please review and tell me if you think it should be part of the same story or a sequel. Thank you to those of you who review! You are wonderful and help me to improve my writing._


	69. Chapter 69 It's Just One More Day

_Note: The story is getting kind of long, so I will start a new story for Chloe's recovery. I'll tell you what it's called and everything, so you can find it in the last chapter of this story. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

Chapter 69

It's Just One More Day

**Mary's POV **

"I'm hungry," I announce.

"That's right we never had dinner," Lucy says.

"Pizza!" I shout running into the kitchen to look for coupons.

"Do they still deliver at 9:30?" Lucy asks.

"We'll find out," I reply as I dial the number.

"We need two pizzas one cheese and one pepperoni."

"What's the name?" the operator asks.

"Lucy Kinkirk," I answer.

"Delivery or take-out?"

"Delivery."

"It will be 15 minutes."

"Thanks."

"15 minutes," I say, sticking my tongue out at Lucy.

**Sarah's POV **

"Ruthie, talk to me."

Ruthie was lying across the bed, face down with pillows over her head.

"I know you want to talk about it," I say.

"It's all my fault!" she calls from under the pillows.

"You know that's not true!"

"It is! If I had just been fast enough I could have stopped her," she says finally coming up from under the pillows, tears streaming down her face.

"It isn't your fault!" I insist.

"Prove it!" Ruthie replies.

I bit my lip trying to think of a way to prove it without tell her what Dr. Hall had said.

"You know something," Ruthie says suspiciously.

"I can't believe this!" she shouts and falls face down on the bed, placing pillows on top of herself again.

She'll just be madder when she finds out that we kept information from her.

I took a deep breath and made the decision to tell her, "There's nothing any of us could have done about it. It was inevitable."

"What?" Ruthie says coming up again.

I said, "There's nothing any of us could have done about it. It was inevitable."

"How do you know that?"

I sigh. "Mom doesn't want anyone to know..."

"I should have known!" Ruthie angrily interrupts.

"Mom and Matt will be really mad, but..."

"You're going to tell me!" Ruthie excitedly interrupts me a second time.

I nodded and hoped she would stop interrupting.

"Dr. Hall said that based on the MRI Chloe has a lot of torn cartilage in her right knee and it had been hurting her, so she was babying it and standing on her left leg a lot."

"She didn't tell me her knee was hurting," Ruthie says contemplating.

"I don't think she wanted anyone to know that she had yet another health condition."

"Yeah, I guess. What's going to happen to her?"

I was hoping she wasn't going to ask me that.

"Her right leg is going to be put in a cast for a while because of the bruising and once it's taken off, she'll have knee surgery," I replied, purposely omitting the pin detail.

We sat there in silence for a minute, Ruthie pondering the news I had just given her.

"She looked horrible. Tubes were sticking out all over her body and her leg was sticking out. It was all bruised," Ruthie breaks the silence.

"Dr. Hall never should have let you see her like that."

"She just looked so miserable," Ruthie says with tears in her eyes.

"You know she can't feel it. They've got her on pain medication."

"What does the pain medicine do to her?"

"It puts her kind of in a coma, so she can't feel anything," I explain.

"Can she hear what's going on?"

"It's hard to tell, some people can and some people can't."

"Thanks Sarah, you're a great sister, much better than Mary and Lucy," Ruthie says as she gives me a hug.

"You really should give them a chance."

"I have. They just don't understand."

"Try to make them understand."

"I do, but it gets kind of frustrating."

"Yeah, I've been there. Just do me a favor and try."

"Alright," Ruthie agrees.

"Do you want to go talk to them?" I ask.

"Fine," she replies without emotion.

**Lucy's POV **

A disheveled Ruthie and a relived Sarah entered the kitchen. Ruthie's eyes were swollen and red from crying.

Ruthie took a seat on a chair at the kitchen table. I sat across from her, Sarah sat next to her, and Mary reluctantly sat across from Sarah.

We were sitting there in silence because none of us knew what to say.

Ding-dong.

"I'll get it!" Mary says a little too excited as she leaps out of her seat.

Mary came back with the two pizzas.

"I'm not hungry," Ruthie says.

"Just try a slice," I reply.

Ruthie looks at Sarah and she nods.

We ate and Ruthie nibbled at her pizza in silence.

Seeing that Ruthie wasn't going to do anything except nibble at her pizza I asked: "Do you want to take a shower?"

"Yeah," she replies excusing herself from the table.

We couldn't think of anything to talk about so we continued to eat in silence.

We had just finished eating when Ruthie emerged from the bathroom.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Sarah says.

"I wish I could get Ruthie to listen to me," I tell Mary.

"Me too," she replies.

"What are you talking about? You spent the entire afternoon with Ruthie and Chloe. You figured out where they were."

"They only listened to me because Sarah told them to!"

"Sorry to interrupt," Sarah says embarrassed, "Ruthie wants you."

Mary and I follow Sarah into the room. Ruthie is laying on the bed.

"Luce, will you sing that song. I don't remember what it's called. You used to sing it when you missed Mary. It says something about its just one more day," Ruthie says.

"Ahh, Blame it on the Weatherman," I say smiling.

"Yeah, I think that's what it's called," Ruthie replies.

"It's just one more day  
No one said  
There would be rain again  
Won't blame it on myself  
I'll blame it on the weatherman  
Get away for a while  
Here I am out on my own again  
Won't blame it on myself  
I'll blame it on the weatherman

Standing on the shore  
Calling out your name  
I was here before  
I could see your face  
Only clouds will see  
Tears are in my eyes  
Empty like my heart  
Why did you say goodbye

The rain goes on (on and on again)

The rain goes on (on and on again)

Alone I can hear  
Hear our song  
Playing for me again  
Won't blame it on myself  
Just blame it on the weatherman

Standing on the shore  
Calling out your name  
I was here before  
I could see your face  
Only clouds will see  
Tears are in my eyes  
Empty like my heart  
Why did you say goodbye

The rain goes on (on and on again)

The rain goes on (on and on again)

Maybe it's too late  
Maybe it's too late to try again  
Maybe I can't pray  
Maybe I can't wait  
Maybe I can't blame the weatherman

The rain goes on (on and on again)

The rain goes on (on and on again)

Oh blame it on the weatherman"

_Note: I know the chapter is a little weird. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	70. Chapter 70 Blast from the Past

_Note: This chapter is a little weird, but bare with me. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

Chapter 70

Blast from the Past

**Lucy's POV **

"I think she's asleep," Sarah whispers.

Mary, Sarah, and I slowly exit the room and Sarah silently shuts the door.

"You have a beautiful voice," Sarah said once we were in my room.

"Thank you," I reply.

"So you used to sing that song when you missed me, how sweet," Mary says.

"I swear!" I whisper shout and throw a pillow at Mary.

"Hey! I'm the one that's supposed to throw the pillows," Mary says, "But I guess I deserve it for deserting you."

There was an awkward silence.

"BFFs foreva!" Mary says out of no where and high fives me, then Sarah.

I think she just did it to make Sarah feel better. Sarah was obviously shocked by Mary's childish behavior.

I rolled my eyes at Mary as I said, "Stop acting like a ten-year-old!"

"I can act like a ten-year-old if I want! Oh wait, you've already got that covered!" she replies, sticking her tongue out at me.

I stood up and bent down to pick up a pillow, but before I could get it, Mary had picked me up.

"Hey! Just because you're bigger than me..."

"'Doesn't mean you have to treat me like a toy'" Mary interrupted, imitating me as she set me down and we started laughing.

"Hey did you find out the sex of your baby when you went to see Matt?" Mary asks after we'd stopped laughing.

"You know I'm not going to tell you."

"You're not going to tell your bestest friend in the whole wide world?"

"I'll tell you when I tell everyone else."

"You let Matt know, but you won't even tell your big sis."

"Matt doesn't know."

"Oh...so when do we find out?"

"When Chloe comes home."

I heard the sound of the door shutting.

"Sarah!" Mary and I both said at the same time.

The door knob turned and Sarah came back in.

"You guys didn't really seem to need me, so..."

"Sorry, we kind of got too into everything," I apologize.

"Yeah, sorry. Do you want to play truth or dare?" Mary adds.

"What is it with you guys and truth or dare?" Sarah asks.

"Is that a yes?" Mary asks, excited.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Better make it truth, so we don't wake up Ruthie," I said.

"But the dares are the best part," Mary argues.

"And you still feel that way even after you were dared to run down the block naked?" I remind her.

"You were dared to run down the block naked!" Sarah says, shocked.

"It wasn't that big of a deal, and I got a date out of it," Mary replies.

"That must have been a pretty awkward date," Sarah says.

"You have no idea," Mary replied.

"So, no dares?" I remind Mary.

**Sarah's POV **

"Fine, we'll play truth," Mary reluctantly agrees.

"Sarah, do you want to ask the first question?" Lucy asks.

I really didn't want to, but I remembered what Matt had said earlier and replied, "Sure."

Now to think of a question.

"Mary, what's the name of the first boy you kissed?"

Mary turned beet red and Lucy started laughing hysterically.

"What?"

Lucy was still laughing hysterically and Mary was trying not to look at me.

"Seriously what?"

"Matt!" Lucy stops laughing for long enough to say.

"You're telling me you kissed Matt?" I say, confused.

"I asked him to teach me how to kiss and he said he wouldn't. Then I kissed him," Mary explains.

Lucy was still laughing, so Mary took a pillow and smacked her with it.

"You forgot the best part. Dad saw it!" Lucy says.

"This is exactly why I don't like playing without dares."

"Sorry," I said.

"It's alright, now you know," Mary answers.

"Luce?" Mary says.

Lucy had fallen asleep from laughing so hard.

"I guess we should go to sleep, it's eleven," I say.

"Luce?" Mary says again.

"What?" Lucy groggily replies.

"You need to get ready for bed," Mary insists.

"Right," Lucy replies as she slowly gets up.

"Put this on," Mary instructs.

"I'll sleep in with Ruthie," I suggest.

"Sounds good," Mary replies as she helps Lucy take the safety pin out of her pants.

"Tomorrow you're wearing maternity clothes!" Mary mutters.

**Ruthie's POV (a dream) **

"Ruthie!" grandma called.

"Grandma Jenny!" I shouted excided. It was so good to see her again after ten years.

We were in the waiting room of the hospital.

"Come on let's go see Chloe," grandma said.

"I'm, not sure that's a good idea."

"Come on!" she insists.

I follow her down the hall and into Chloe's room.

Grandma opened the door and we walked in.

"Chloe!" I shouted and ran to her.

The door opened and shut and Dr. Hall entered the room.

"We have to take Chloe for surgery now," Dr. Hall said.

"No!" I shouted; tears streamed down my face as Dr. Hall rolled her away.

"Ruthie, be strong for Chloe," grandma said as she wrapped me in a huge hug.

_Note: Like I said it's weird. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	71. Chapter 71 Aftermath

_Note: Sorry it took so long for me to update! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

Chapter 71

Aftermath

**Sarah's POV **

Ruthie was tossing and turning in the bed and talking in her sleep, making it impossible for me to sleep.

All of a sudden she sat up really fast and started crying.

"Ruthie?" I say.

"Sarah!" she says as she continues crying.

"It was awful. My grandma Jenny. She...she...she," Ruthie sobs.

"It's alright. It was just a dream," I say, trying to calm her down.

"But it was so real. We went to see Chloe. And...and."

"Ruthie, breathe."

Ruthie took a deep breath before continuing, "Dr. Hall came in and she...she...she."

"Breathe."

"She took Ca...Ca...Ca." It seemed to be getting worse.

"You have to breathe in order to talk," I inform Ruthie.

After taking two deep breath, she continued, "Chloe ta...ta."

She took another two deep breaths and resumed, "Surgery. And Grandma Jenny she...she...she." Ruthie started crying more.

"Breathe," I instruct.

"What's going on?" Mary asks. She had obviously heard Ruthie sobbing.

"Ruthie had a bad dream," I enlighten her.

Mary looks at me as if she was saying, "Can I try?"

I nod.

Mary grabs Ruthie's hand. "Breathe. In and out," Mary instructs.

After about two minutes of Mary instructing her, Ruthie finally calmed down.

"She told me..." Ruthie says smiling as she drifts off to sleep.

"What was she dreaming about?" Mary asks as she drags me into the kitchen.

"She was really upset, so I couldn't really understand what she was saying. Something about Grandma Jenny and Chloe," I reply.

"Hmm..." Mary pauses for a minute, "Will you be ok in there with her?"

"Yeah," I assure her.

I awoke at eight the next morning and lay in bed for a minute before getting up. I had slept pretty well; Cole and Sean had only woken up once in the night.

I put my slippers on so my feet wouldn't make noise on the tile and silently snuck out of the room and into the kitchen. No one else seemed to be awake yet, so I decided to make some coffee. It didn't take me long to find the coffee since Lucy kept it right next to the coffee pot. I poured the mixture into the coffee pot, added water and turned it on. It made a gurgling noise as it produced the coffee.

**Mary's POV **

I woke up at nine to a surprisingly quiet house. I was pleasing so I laid in bed for a minute taking in the silence, but suddenly I felt hungry, so I quietly slipped out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mary," Sarah says before taking a sip of coffee.

"How long have you been up?" I ask, glancing at the pot of coffee.

"About an hour. Do you want some coffee?"

"Yeah," I reply, "Thanks," I add as she hands me the coffee.

I take a couple sips before I abandon it and start rummaging through the fridge.

"Don't make anything that smells," Sarah says.

I give her a weird look.

"It will wake up Ruthie."

"Right." I had completely forgotten that Ruthie wakes up at the smell of food.

I found a couple bagels and some cream cheese. I cut a bagel in half and proceeded to put the halves into the toaster.

"Do you want half a bagel?" I ask Sarah.

"Sure," she replies.

I carry the bagels, cream cheese, and two knifes over to the table where Sarah is sitting.

As soon as I took a bite out of my bagel, a cry pierced the air.

"Damn it!" I say.

I ran towards Savannah's room with Sarah close behind.

Courtney was crying and I quickly picked her up, hoping she wouldn't wake the rest of the babies, but I wasn't fast enough. Sean started crying too.

"It was fun while it lasted," I say as I try feeding Courtney.

"Cole and Sean have never been that quiet before," Sarah replies as she feeds Sean.

**Lucy's POV **

I woke up at 9:30 to crying. I decided to go see if Mary and Sarah needed help with the babies.

"Good morning," I say.

"It was a good morning," Mary replies.

"Can I do anything to help?" I ask.

As soon as I asked Christina began crying.

"You can get me Christina."

"Can you burp Courtney?" Mary asks as I trade her babies.

"Can I burp Courtney?"

I turn around to see Ruthie with a great big smile on her face, and then I look at Mary to see what she thinks.

"Sure," Mary replies.

_Note: I know it was kind of pointless.** PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	72. Chapter 72 Phone 'til ya Drop

_Note: So here it is the new chapter. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

Chapter 72

Phone 'till ya Drop

**Lucy's POV **

Ruthie smile shined bright on her face as she burped Courtney.

After about ten minutes straight of her smiling, Mary had to say something. "What are you so happy about?"

I stared at her shooting lasers with my eyes.

Ruthie continued smiling.

I gave Mary a concerned look. Usually Ruthie would get really mad and say something like 'Do I have to a reason to smile?'

"Ruthie, are you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah," she replies still smiling.

"Do you want to tell us why you're smiling?" Mary says.

"Do I have to have a reason to smile?" she replies.

I give Mary a relieved look.

Bring-bring-bring.

Darn it. I'm the only one that isn't holding a baby, so I guess I have to get the phone.

I hurry to the kitchen and answer the phone just before it went to the answering machine.

"Hello."

"Hi Lucy," mom replies.

"Hi mom."

"We're going to head over to the hospital pretty soon."

"Give us half an hour."

"Half an hour?" mom says skeptically.

"Yep."

"Alright see you in half an hour."

"Bye mom."

Now, how to get Mary and Sarah alone.

"Mary, phone!" I call.

"Coming!" she replies.

Mary comes in and sees that I don't have the phone in my hand.

"What's up?" she asks.

"Mom wants to go to the hospital in half an hour."

"And you don't think it's a good idea," she finishes.

"Exactly," I reply, "Wait, you think it's a good idea!"

"No way!" she says a little too loudly.

"How do we get Sarah in here?" I ask.

After thinking for a minute Mary replies, "We call Simon and tell him to call here and ask for Ruthie."

I grab for the phone and call Simon.

"Hello," he says.

"Hey Simon, we need a favor," Mary says after taking the phone from my hands.

"What now!" he says jokingly.

"We need you to call back and distract Ruthie," I say after stealing the phone back.

"How long are we talking?"

"Five minutes," Mary says.

"I think I can do that." Simon had learned to just say yes and not ask why after so many of Mary's wacky plans.

"Thanks, Simon," I say motion for Mary to go back to Savannah's room so Ruthie wouldn't get too suspicious.

I hung up quickly and joined Mary, Sarah, and Ruthie in Savannah's room.

Bring-bring.

Simon was right on cue.

I got up from the chair I was sitting in and hurried to the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Luce," Simon says.

"Hold on a sec," I tell Simon.

"Ruthie phone!" I shout.

Ruthie came into the kitchen and handed me Christina.

I took Christina and headed back to Savannah's room.

"Alright here's the deal," Mary begins.

"Mom wants us to leave for the hospital in like twenty five minutes," I continue.

"I don't think it's a good idea for Ruthie to go to the hospital," Sarah says.

"Exactly," Mary and I reply simultaneously.

"So what do we do?" I ask.

"I'm surprised mom wants her to go," Sarah says.

"I guess maybe she thought..." I say.

"That we could keep Ruthie in the waiting room," Mary finishes.

"Probably," Sarah says.

**Ruthie's POV **

"Hey Ruthie, what's up?" Simon says.

"Nothin. How bout you?" I reply.

"Nothin. I've missed you," he says.

"I've missed you too."

"Remember how close we used to be?"

"Yeah, I miss that."

"Me too."

**Lucy's POV **

"Uh-oh," I say looking at the clock, "We have twenty minutes."

"I'll get Ruthie off the phone," Sarah volunteers.

"Luce, we've got to find your maternity clothes," Mary says as she leads me to my room.

"We don't have time," I reply.

Mary was already in the closet looking through the boxes.

"Here," she says tossing me a pair of stretching black pants.

"Can I wear a normal shirt?" I ask as I look at the one Mary had in mind.

"Fine," Mary says tossing me one.

"What about you?" I ask, "What are you going to wear?"

"I don't know," she says as she looks through her bag.

She quickly decides on a pair of jeans and a navy blue t-shirt.

"How come you get to wear jeans and I have to wear this stretchy crap?"

"Because I'm not pregnant."

I stuck my tongue out at her.

I run into the bathroom with Mary right behind me.

"Ten minutes," I warn her as I try to do my makeup as quickly as possible.

After finishing my makeup I quickly ran a brush through my hair and tied it up in a ponytail. Mary did the same.

"Let's go!" Mary shouts to Sarah and Ruthie as we each grab a pair of flip-flops from my closet.

Sarah and Mary quickly open the strollers and gently place their children in them. Then, took off through the door.

When we arrived at the driveway everyone was standing around and dad was looking at his watch.

"Right on time!" he pronounced and we all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's go!" mom says.

"Can I drive?" Sarah asks me.

"Sure," I reply as Kevin tossed me the keys. He was kind enough to pull the car around.

Mary and I climbed in the back and loaded Cole and Sean in. Kevin, Carlos, Matt, Charlie, Christina, and Courtney were in mom's car and Simon, Sandy, Sam, David, mom and dad were in dad's car.

Sarah followed Kevin to the freeway.

"Hey this is the wrong exit!" I exclaim seeing Simon and then Kevin both exit.

_Note: I know most of it's pointless and I left it at a cliffhanger. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	73. Chapter 73 Where are we Going?

_Note: Sorry its taken so long for me to post. Lots of school work! I hope you enjoy and **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

Chapter 73

Where are we Going?

**Lucy's POV **

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"I don't know, I'm just following them," Sarah replies.

"This has Kevin written all over it!" I say.

I take my phone from my pocket, deciding to text Matt.

"Have any idea where we're going?" I say.

"It's mom's bday, remember?" he replies.

"Actually I forgot. But where are we going?" I typed horrified that I forgot mom's birthday.

"Lunch, it was Kevin's idea. Simon said he would tell Ruthie."

I turn around to face Ruthie "Ruthie, did Simon say anything about lunch?" I ask.

"Yeah, he said we were taking mom out to lunch for a surprise," she replies, still smiling.

"Why didn't you say anything about it?" Mary asks.

Ruthie shrugs still smiling.

"Well Ruthie didn't tell us," I tell Matt.

"Sorry," he replies.

Why does the message always get lost somewhere? And why does Ruthie keep smiling.

"What is up with Ruthie smiling?" I text Mary.

"I don't know," she replies.

"Think. Did anything happen last night?"

"Well...Ruthie had a bad dream. But why would that make her smile?"

"idk. What was her dream about?"

"idk. She was not talking in coherent sentences. Sarah said something about Grandma Jenny, and Chloe."

"Hmm..."

"Hmm is right. Maybe Sarah knows something."

"Idk. How do we get her alone?"

"Good question. I think I have an answer."

"U gonna tell me the plan?"

"Maybe."

"What do ya mean maybe?"

"Just keep ur phone in ur pocket. I'll text u when its time."

"Fine."

Another wacky plan.

We pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant that I'd never heard of before.

Once we had loaded all of the kids into strollers, we entered the restaurant.

"You must be the Camdens," the waitress says, trying to hide her disbelief of how large our family is, "Right this way," she adds, leading us to a long table consisting of many small tables pushed together. It took up almost three quarters of the restaurant!

"Thank you, Kevin," Mom says as she sits down at the head of the table.

"I thought this would be a nice way to celebrate your birthday, I'm glad you like it," Kevin replies.

As soon as Kevin finished talking, my phone started vibrating. I opened it under the table and glanced at the message.

"Bathroom," Mary had sent.

"That's a genius plan," I reply.

"Haha.Well it works doesnt it?"

"I guess."

"I need to use the restroom," I announce.

"Me too," Mary says.

Matt gave us a suspicious look as we excused ourselves from the table.

We stood in the bathroom for two minutes before we texted Sarah.

"Come to the bathroom!" I sent while Mary walked up and down the bathroom peeking under stalls like a three-year-old, trying to see if anyone else was in the room.

"What's going on?" Sarah asks, interrupting Mary's scan of the room. She was now kicking the stall doors.

**Sarah's POV **

"We think we figured out why Ruthie's smiling," Mary says.

They brought me in here to talk about this! When are they going to grow up?

"But it doesn't make any sense," Lucy adds.

"What do you mean it doesn't make any sense?" I humor them.

"That's what you need to help us figure out," Lucy says.

I nod my head as I stand there with my arms crossed impatiently waiting for them to finish whatever they have planned.

"We think it has something to do with the dream Ruthie had last night," Lucy enlightens me.

"And we're not sure what," Mary adds.

"Well," I say trying to hide my irritation as I uncrossed my arms and recrossed them. It's their mother birthday and they decide to talk about this. So what if Ruthie's smiling. Since when is smiling a crime? I sigh and decide to answer their question since they seem so eager. "I told you all I knew last night."

**Simon's POV **

"Mary's up to something," I text Matt as soon as Sarah excuses herself from the table.

"Isn't she always," Matt replies.

"Yeah, but she's stooped to a new level."

"This reeks of Lucy. I think Mary's just her accomplice."

"Or maybe a sidekick in this case. That's probably why the plan's so bad."

"I wonder what they're discussing," Matt texts.

"Idk."

"Me neither."

"Hey wats up with Ruthie smiling?" I ask.

"Idk. Maybe we missed something last night."

"Probably."

"Seems like that's how it always goes."

"What r u 2 talkin about?" Ruthie sends.

"What r Mary and Lucy up 2. Do u know?" I reply.

"No, but I'll find out!"

**Sarah's POV **

"Tell us in detail exactly what she told you last night," Lucy instructs me.

"Like I said I told you all I know," I say trying not to raise my voice.

"What you told me wasn't much," Mary replies.

"And it doesn't warrant smiling," Lucy adds.

"Maybe you should interrogating Ruthie instead," I say as I turn around to leave and run straight into Ruthie.

"Interrogate me about what?" Ruthie says, suspiciously eyeing Mary and Lucy.

_Note: Sorry to leave a cliffhanger! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	74. Chapter 74 Mind You Own Buisness

_Note: I'd like to thank those of you who review. You comments really help me to improve the story. Please continue reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

Chapter 74

Mind Your Own Business

**Ruthie's POV **

"They want to know why you're smiling," Sarah informs me.

Damn it!

"Stop prying! That's all you ever do! It's none of your damn business, so go find someone else to torment! It's mom's birthday for Christ's sake and you guys are in here terrorizing Sarah and holding her hostage!" I scream.

Mary and Lucy just stand there with their mouths hanging open in shock, unable to think of something to defend themselves.

"You guys can't just text someone and demand that they meet you somewhere and answer your ridiculous questions; you're not the fucking FBI! If people want to tell you something, they will, and if they don't, Deal with it!" I shout, slamming the bathroom door behind me.

I waited 2 seconds before I opened the door enough to stick me head in and then screamed, "Grow up!"

**Lucy's POV **

Mary and I stood there in complete silence after Ruthie and Sarah had left.

"Wow!" Mary says, breaking the silence.

Wow defiantly described it.

**Simon's POV **

"What happened?" I text Ruthie as soon as she's in view.

"Mary and Lucy wanted to know why I was smiling so they interrogated Sarah," she replies as soon as she's seated at the table.

Ruthie and Chloe had just made peace with them and now they want to put this crap!

"Wow they really stooped to a new level."

"Yeah I kinda lost my temper at them."

"Whatdaya say?" I type, concerned.

"I told them to stop prying, grow up, and stop ruining mom's bday."

"Sounds like they'll be pissed."

"I'd count on it. They're acting like their 10."

"Don't they always," I type, turning to smile at Ruthie as if to tell her everything will be ok. She smile back and nods.

**Sarah's POV **

"Sorry about Mary and Lucy," Ruthie texts me.

"It's ok. You really told them off."

"Well when they pull that crap all the time you eventually have to bring them back to reality."

"I think you proved to them that they won't be prying anymore."

"I really hope so."

"Chloe would be so proud of you," I typed and then erased, deciding that it would upset Ruthie.

Ruthie looked at me and could tell what I was thinking. She nodded and smiled.

**Ruthie's POV **

"Someone tell me what's going on!" Dad says as he leaps out of his chair so fast the chair falls to the floor with a loud bang.

Not even bothering to pick up the chair, he starts walking around the table.

Dad stops at Simon, staring into his eyes. He nods then moves on to Matt. He nods again and steps in front of Sarah. He nods again moving on to Sam. Dad shakes his head at both Sam and David and stops in front of Sandy. He shakes his head at her and stops in front of me, glaring at me from across the table; he leans over slightly, crosses his arms, and nods.

"Those of you I nodded at stand up!" dad commands.

Matt, Sarah, Simon, and I stood up.

Sarah looks at me from across the table trying to assure me that everything will be alright.

"Matt!" dad says looking at Matt.

"Simon!"

"Sarah!"

"Ruthie!"

We stood there waiting for what he was going to say next.

"What are Mary and Lucy up to?" he asks staring each one of us in the eyes once again.

He stops at Simon. "Simon, what do you know?" dad asks.

Simon stood there silently.

"Matt?"

No reply.

"Sarah?"

No reply.

"Ruthie?"

I stood there looking him in the eye.

"Sit down!" dad orders.

Dad motions for Matt to get up and takes his seat across from me. He folds his arms on the table and leans forward. I lean in too, making my nose four centimeters from his.

"Hmm..." he says.

Uh-oh. He's deep in thought. What is he going to do? Stay calm. Pretend he's not bothering you.

"Phone," dad says, holding his hand out.

I slowly take it out of my pocket and place it in his palm.

_Note: I know another cliffhanger. I couldn't resist. **PLEASE REIVEW!!!!!**_


	75. Chapter 75 Aggravation

_Note: Sorry I'm really slow updating! I hope you're still enjoying the story! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

Chapter 75

Aggravation

**Matt's POV **

We sit there in silence anxiously awaiting what dad's verdict would be. Based upon his face I think he's going through Ruthie's texts. She's sitting there rocking slowly back and forth, and as hard as she tries to keep it from being so her face is bright red.

"I can not believe this!" dad says, passing the phone to mom.

Mom shakes her head and hands the phone back to dad.

**Mary's POV **

Beep-beep-beep.

I take my phone out of my back pocket.

"Come out!" Ruthie texted me.

"Ruthie wants us to come out," I tell Lucy.

"Tell her no way," she replies.

"You're not the boss of me," I reply.

"That is not a way to talk to your father," Ruthie replies.

"Now she's pretending to be dad," I tell Lucy.

"You r not my dad," I reply.

"Better think twice about that."

"Ruthie stop it!"

"I told you this is your father. You and Lucy need to come out here now!"

"What if it really is dad," Lucy says, concerned.

"I think it's just Ruthie playing with us," I reply.

"But what if it's dad!" Lucy insists.

Beep-beep-beep.

Lucy and I received a text at the same time,

We both take our phones out.

"Mary Alexis get out here right this instant!" mine says.

"Ruthie wouldn't use our middle names, this is definitely dad!" Lucy says after she had looked at hers which said, "Lucy Kathleen get out here right this instant!"

"She would if she wanted to trick us," I reply.

"I really think it's dad," Lucy insists.

"What if it's a trap?" I reply.

"We'll just have to chance it because I don't want to get in trouble."

"What's dad gonna do, ground us?"

"Haha Mary."

"No seriously what can he do. We're adults."

"I don't know and I don't want to find out," Lucy says as she walks out the door.

I'm not giving in to this nonsense.

**Lucy's POV **

When I arrived at the table I immediately saw dad with Ruthie's phone.

"Where's Mary?" dad asks as soon as I sit down.

"She thinks that you're Ruthie," I reply.

Ruthie glares at me from across the table obviously mad that her phone was taken away and still mad at me and Mary for what we had done.

I slipped my phone out of my pocket and quickly texted Mary.

**Mary's POV **

Beep-beep-beep.

It was from Lucy, "It's dad and he's really mad so u better get out here!"

Uh-oh.

I quickly walked over to the table. The longer time that passed, the angrier dad would get.

"Mary, glad you could join us," dad says taking a long look at me.

"I'm going to let this go for now," dad says as he walks around the table, stopping the longest at me and Lucy, making sure we all understood. "But," he continues, pausing to make us nervous. "We will discuss this at a different time. For now I need you all to stop your shenanigans. And let your mother have a good rest of her birthday. Does everyone understand?"

We all mumble "Yes."

"Maybe I wasn't clear. Does everyone understand?" he says louder.

"Yes," we all say clearly this time.

"Wonderful, now can you all apologize to your mother?" he says.

"Sorry mom," we all sincerely say.

She nods, indicating that she had forgiven us.

_Note: I know this chapter wasn't all that great, so **PLEASE REVIEW** and give me suggestions for the next chapter!!!!!_


	76. Chapter 76 Awkward Silence

_Note: I am updating as fast as I can, sorry it's been kinda slow! I'm trying to wrap up the story as quicky as I can. Thank you to those who review and I hope you continue!_

Chapter 76

Awkward Silence

**Ruthie's POV **

We sat in silence for a minute examining the menu.

"I think we're ready to order now," dad says as he flags down our waitress.

We ordered and ate slowly in silence. All you could hear was the scraping of forks on plates. Normally dad would have said something, but I think he was still mad about what had happened.

When the check came everyone was quick to give their portion to dad who was still angry, even though he was trying to suppress it. He gripped the money a little too tightly as he counted it to make sure it was the correct amount before forking it over to the waitress.

Lucy, Mary, and Sarah took dad handing over the money as a sign that we were leaving and immediately stood up and began loading the strollers. I was wondering if we were still going to see Chloe, but I didn't want to anger dad more by asking.

We got in the car, this time Lucy decided to drive so she could control where we ended up. Dad gave her a nasty look. We all knew she was pushing her luck, but no one said anything as she got behind the wheel.

Simon led the way again with Kevin following close behind and Lucy lagging a little bit unsure of what was going to happen. Lucy stared intently at Simon driving dad's car, hoping to gain a clue as to which direction we were going to go on the freeway.

While Lucy was doing that I could feel Mary's eyes burning into me. I refused to make eye contact with either her or Lucy. I took a deep breath and told myself to ignore her.

I decided I should focus on where we were going. I looked and saw Simon's car turning onto the freeway in the direction of home. Dad must have decided that it wasn't worth seeing Chloe when everyone's mad. Matt followed and Lucy reluctantly did the same.

Damn why does Mary keep staring at me. I can't let her get to me.

Beep-beep-beep.

I removed my phone from my pocket which seemed to aggravate Mary.

"WWCD?" Sarah had sent.

I thought for a minute before replying, "?"

"What would Chloe do: )"

"She would ignore it?" I reply.

"Is that working for you?"

"No. I guess she would tell Mary to stop?"

"Yeah, but I think you should wait until we get home to tell her."

"Okeedokee," I reply with the phrase Chloe used to say when she was ten. Sarah always thought it was funny.

": )" Sarah replies.

We're about five minutes from home. I can do this. Just concentrate on the road and ignore her. Breathe. It's all going to be all right.

Before I knew it were in front of the house.

"What are we doing?" Sam asks as I get out of the car.

"I don't know," I reply.

"Will you play baseball with us?" asks David.

"How 'bout in a little bit," Mary says, butting in.

I refused to look at her.

"I need to talk to Ruthie," Mary says, "How 'bout you go watch a movie and we'll come get you in a little bit."

Sam and David ran off to go find a movie and everyone else went inside. I stood there staring at the ground.

Mary tried to turn my head up towards her; I kicked my flip-flops off and started running. Not exactly the plan, but so what.

"Come on Ruthie, I just wanna talk!" Mary shouts at me. I could hear her flip-flops smacking the ground as she ran after me.

"Fuck you!" I shout back and start running faster.

I just need to calm down and breathe. I'm not that great of a runner and Mary's got about seven inches in height on me.

"You know I'll catch you!" Mary shouts as she slowly closes the gap between us.

"Ouch!" I shout. Mary was about a foot away from me now.

_Note: I know this chapter's a little weird, but please bear with me and **REVIEW!!!!!**_


	77. Chapter 77 It's Fine!

_Note: Please keep your mind open as you read this chapter and **REVIEW!!!**_

Chapter 77

It's Fine!

**Ruthie's POV **

"Ow!" I shout as I try to run again.

"Let me look at that," Mary says, pointing to my right foot.

"It's fine," I snap back as I start limping towards home, wincing every time I stepped on my right foot.

"Ruthie it's bleeding," Mary says concerned.

I stand on my left foot and lift my right off the ground. There was a blood stain on the pavement where my foot had been and my foot was covered in blood.

"It's fine," I insist as I continue towards home, every step bringing more tears to my eyes.

**Mary's POV **

"Let me carry you," I say. Not waiting for an answer I pick Ruthie up and quickly throw her on me piggyback style.

As I ran I could feel blood from her foot soaking my shirt, but it didn't matter. It's gonna be ok I tell myself as I push myself to run faster. Ruthie's tears were falling on my head. I rounded the corner of the block and sprinted to the house and up the steps. I flung the door open with my left hand so I didn't get blood on the door.

"Matt! Sarah!" I scream as I enter the front door.

"Somebody get towels!" I scream louder.

"What's..."Matt says and stops when he sees Ruthie and me.

"Simon get towels!" Matt yells, "Sarah hurry!"

"What happened?" he asks looking at the blood.

"She musta stepped on something when she was running," I reply.

"Running?" he says knowing as well as I do that Ruthie does not run.

"I'll explain later," I reply.

"Sarah! Simon!" he shouts, "Do you want me to hold her?" he adds

"No, I'm fine." And covered in blood.

"Sorry," Simon says entering the room with a stack of towels, "Woah!"

"Put a towel across the sofa," Matt instructs Simon, then motions for me to set Ruthie down.

"Ruthie, where does it hurt the most?" Matt asks deciding to start without Sarah.

She sat there obviously in major pain, tears streaming silently down her face.

"Matt, I know you won't like it, but I think we need to take her to the hospital. She lost a lot of blood and she looks like she's going to pass out" I say really concerned.

"I'll go find Sarah," Simon mouths to me.

"Hurry!" I mouth back.

"I just want to look at it," he says grabbing for a towel, "And see how bad it is."

"Matt, I think she'll pass out if you put that on her foot."

Damn, Simon you better hurry before he makes her pass out!

**Simon's POV **

I race up the stairs dialing Sarah's number at the same time.

"Hello," she answers.

"Sarah, it's Simon, no time to talk just get to the living room fast!"

"What happened?" she asks.

"Ruthie cut her foot really bad, hurry before she passes out!" I add as I hang up.

**Mary's POV **

"Matt, I really don't think that's a good idea," I try to stall hoping Sarah will get here soon.

Matt decided not to listen to me and pressed the towel to Ruthie's foot.

"Owwww!" Ruthie screamed.

Matt grabbed for another towel and continued wiping.

"Matt she passed out!" I scream, angry that he hadn't listened to me. This is not good! Where the hell is Simon with Sarah!

"We're going to the hospital know!" I tell Matt as I retrieve dad's keys from the hook by the door. Simon had thankfully put them away.

"Just give it a minute!" Matt replies.

"Let's go!" Sarah suddenly shouts as she enters the living room from the kitchen.

Matt was obviously defeated. I toss the car keys to Sarah and picked up Ruthie since I was already covered in her blood.

"Simon tell everyone!" I shout as we go out the door.

"I'm going to call Dr. Hall and see if she'll meet us there," Sarah says as soon as we're in the car.

"Then let me drive," Matt says.

"It's fine," Sarah says, obviously not trusting him.

" Hello Dr. Hall, It's Sarah Glass-Camden."

"Sarah, I'm afraid Chloe is not doing much better she's still not awake," Dr. Hall replies.

Sarah had decided to put her phone on speaker.

"Actually, I was calling about Ruthie. She stepped on something and well Matt tried to fix it and she passed out. Do you think you could meet us in the emergency room?"

"I sorry to hear that, I'll be down there waiting."

"Thank you so much!" Sarah says as she hangs up.

Matt was angrily sitting next to Sarah with his arms crossed, leaving me in one of the seats in the middle of the van, turned towards Ruthie, who I'd sprawled out across the back seat.

"It's gonna be ok," I whisper to Ruthie, more for the benefit of me, as I stroke her hair.

_Note: I know the story is getting long, sorry! What do you think Ruthie should step on? **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	78. Chapter 78 Don't Worry!

_Note: Sorry I'm really slow getting chapters out. Review are greatly appreciated!_

Chapter 78

Don't Worry!

**Mary's POV **

As Sarah pulled into the parking lot I fingered my seat belt, ready to unclick it as soon as we came to a complete stop.

Sarah pulled into a parking spot and I unclicked my seat belt before the car came to a complete stop. I quickly and carefully removed Ruthie from the back seat. Sarah hopped out and opened the door and we hurried into the hospital, Matt lagging about ten feet behind.

The automatic door opened and it felt like a dream as I entered the crowded Emergency Room. I felt like I was a hero bringing in someone who had been hurt in a war.

"Follow me," Dr. Hall said, snapping me back to reality.

Dr. Hall was dressed in what I guessed was the traditional color of doctor's scrubs, blue. She led us down the hallway and into an empty room. She opened the door and I set Ruthie down on the bed.

"You both signed the hospital contracts, correct?" Dr. Hall says as she reaches for a box of small latex free gloves.

**Simon's POV **

I ran out the back door, slamming it shut behind me. I took a flying leap over the fence and continued running to Lucy's house, coming to a skidding halt at the front door.

Ding-ding-ding-ding-ding.

I continuously pressed the doorbell, impatiently waiting for someone to get the door.

"What?" a perturbed Lucy asks.

"Can't I come in?" I reply.

"Fine!" she says swinging the door open wider.

Geez. What's her problem?

I entered the living room where everyone was seated.

Mom immediately realized something was wrong. "Simon, what is it?" she asks.

"Ruthie cut her foot and passed out..."

"Is she alright?" mom asks.

"Matt, Sarah, and Mary took her to the hospital," I explain.

"Let's go!" mom says as she leaps off the couch.

Mom let the way out the door and everyone else followed suit.

**Mary's POV **

"What?" I say confused, "You two are..."

"Yes, and we'd like to keep it a secret for now," Matt interrupts.

"Yes, we did," Sarah confirms.

"Good," Dr. Hall says as she puts the gloves on with a loud snap

I was shocked. I couldn't believe it.

"But I thought you liked New York."

"Mary, not now," Matt says, "We'll discuss this later!"

"Matt can you insert the IV?" Dr. Hall changes the subject.

"Sure," Matt says.

"Just some pain medication," Dr. Hall reads Matt's mind.

Matt had done IVs and drawn blood so many times, so he should have looked completely confident, but he didn't. I think the seriousness of the situation had finally gotten to him. His face was pretty white as he stood next to Ruthie ready to insert the IV. Matt took a deep breath and gulped as he inserted the IV. He let out a big gulp of air when he saw that he had inserted it correctly.

"Sarah can you hand me one of those towels?" Dr. Hall says, pointing to a stack towels.

Sarah grabbed the top towel and handed it to Dr. Hall. Sarah could easily hide her feelings when she wanted to and now was one of those times. I had no idea what she was thinking behind her poker face.

I glanced at Matt and saw his face was getting paler. I wanted to give him a hug, but I didn't want to get blood on him so I squeezed his hand with an It's-all-gonna-be-alright-don't-worry squeeze.

Matt squeezed my hand with a thank you squeeze as Dr. Hall began wiping Ruthie's foot with the towel.

Once the towel had been used to the greatest advantage, Dr. Hall disposed of it in the can marked biohazard; Sarah grabbed another towel and handed it to Dr. Hall.

After the second towel, most of the blood was off the foot. Dr. Hall got up, threw he gloves in the biohazard can, and washed her hands.

"Sarah, I'll need you to grab a pair of gloves," Dr. Hall says as she puts a new pair of small, latex free gloves on.

Sarah grabbed the medium box and quickly slapped them on.

"Grab a stool," Dr. Hall instructed Sarah.

Sarah rolled a stool over next to Dr. Hall.

"Matt, will you grab me one of those trays?" Dr. Hall says as she points to a stack of trays covered in plastic.

Matt grabbed the top tray and the metal stand that supported the tray from against the wall. He set the tray up to the right of Dr. Hall.

Dr. Hall carefully pealed the protective wrap off the tray and grabbed a pair of tongs.

"Matt, will you get Sarah a towel?"

Matt grabbed a towel and handed it to Sarah. Working carefully, Dr. Hall began removing what looked like little shards of glass from Ruthie's foot, and placing them on the tray. Sarah continually wiped the blood from the foot.

Beep-beep.

Matt gave me a don't-you-know-you're-supposed-to-turn-your-phone-off-in-the-hospital look as I removed my phone from my pocket.

I was from Lucy "We're here!" she had texted.

"I'm gonna go get mom and dad," I announce.

"Make sure just mom and dad come back," Matt says.

"Aye aye captain," I say as I playfully salute him.

_Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	79. Chapter 79 Do we Have to?

_Note: I'm getting really close to the end! There will be a sequel and I'll let you know the title and everything in the last chapter! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

Chapter 79

Do we Have to?

**Sarah's POV **

"Is she alright?" mom asks as she comes bursting through the door with dad and Mary not far behind. Mary rolls her eyes at the remark.

"She's fine mom, she just stepped on some glass," Matt explains trying to calm mom down, "It looks worse than it is."

"Is there anything we can do?" mom asks.

"Not right now," Dr. Hall says, putting the tongs down on the table. Turning towards mom and dad she says, "It's just a matter of getting the glass out of her foot.

Matt pulls some chairs over by Ruthie's head, so that mom and dad could sit down.

"Are you sure you should be helping with that, Sarah?" dad asks me.

I was hoping he wouldn't ask that.

"It's alright Reverend Camden; I had her sign a security waver," Dr. Hall jumps in.

I made a mental note to thank her later as I wiped Ruthie's foot.

"Would you like a magazine or something mom?" Matt says breaking the silence, "This could take awhile."

"No thanks Matt; I'm fine," mom replies.

**Simon's POV **

We sat in the waiting room, just like we had done the day before. Everyone was nervous and no one could come up with a safe subject to discuss. Lucy kept fiddling with her hands; something was obviously bothering her.

"Hey Luce," I say. Lucy jumped a little bit, startled that someone had broken the silence, "Do you want to get a drink?"

Lucy gets up and starts walking in response. I follow her to the vending machines.

"What do you want?" I ask as I pull a dollar out of my wallet and insert it into the machine.

Lucy thinks for a minute before replying, "Sprite."

"Do you want to talk?" I ask as I take a sip of my Coke.

Lucy sits down on a bench next to the vending machine, folding her arms across her stomach.

"Are you?" I ask as I sit down next to her.

She turns and looks at me, tears in her eyes, and nods.

"It's gonna be alright," I say, taking her hand in mine.

"How do you know?" she whispers.

"Because I know you Luce; you're a great sister and a loving mother and you're meant to have this baby," I say confidently.

"Aww Simon," she says, wrapping me in a big hug, "You always know what to say," she says wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Simon, can you do me a favor?" Lucy asks.

"Anything for you, Luce," I reply.

"Could you not tell mom and dad? I want to wait until Chloe gets home," she says wiping more tears from her eyes.

"Sure," I reply as I hug her, "Congratulations!" I add.

Now it all made sense to me, "So Chloe's swimsuit?"

"Ummhmm," she says and then laughs.

"Hey, if you never need to talk, I'm here," I say.

"You've always been a great brother," Lucy replies.

I smile. She smiles back.

**Mary's POV **

"I think that's all of it," Dr. Hall announces an hour later, "But just to be sure we'll X-ray the foot before we stitch it."

Sarah got up and placed both the towel and her gloves in the biohazard box; she lathered her hands with soap and water. Dr. Hall followed suit.

Dr. Hall turns towards my parents and says, "I'm going to keep Ruthie overnight if that's alright with you."

"Alright," mom reluctantly agrees.

"Do you have an objection to her being in the same room as Chloe?" Dr. Hall asks.

"I don't want her in there, but..." mom pauses, "I think you should ask Sarah."

Sarah's poker face slipped into surprise for a second. "Ruthie's umm..." she pauses to compose herself, "Ruthie's doing much better than she was; I think she'll be alright."

"I trust Sarah," mom says.

"Alright, we'll let you know when the X-ray is over," Dr. Hall says, smiling at my parents.

We all start to exit.

"Mary, Sarah," Dr. Hall says, causing Sarah and me to stop and turn around. "I'm actually going to borrow you for a second."

"Alright," Sarah says.

"What do you need?" I add.

"I was thinking you'd be more comfortable putting her hospitable gown on," Dr. Hall says as she leaves the room, obviously trusting Sarah enough to leave her alone with me and Ruthie.

Sarah went over and grabbed a pair of gloves.

"Why do you need gloves?" I ask.

"Because there's blood on the leg of her jeans," Sarah explains.

I nod, waiting for further instructions.

"You unbutton them and I'll pull," Sarah instructs.

I sit Ruthie up. Standing behind her, I reach around her waist and unbutton her jeans.

Sarah gently and slowly, removed her jeans.

Sarah nods at me, signaling that I should remove Ruthie's shirt as she removes her gloves and washes her hands.

**Sarah's POV **

"Please don't tell me," Mary says, looking at me.

"Yep," I reply.

"You're sure we have to..." Mary says looking from me to Ruthie.

I nod. I didn't want to do it as much as Mary did.

"1...2...3..." Mary made a face when I got to three.

_Note: I'm taking a poll; Do you think this story should end with Chloe getting out of the hospital or with the news of her getting out of the hospital? **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	80. Chapter 80 Should we?

_Note: Sorry for the long wait on the update. End of school pressure; finals, etc. I hope you enjoy and **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

Chapter 80

Should we?

**Sarah's POV **

"Should we tell anyone?" Mary asks me as we put Ruthie's clothes into a bag.

"Not yet," I reply, "We should talk to Ruthie about it first.

Knock-knock-knock.

Dr. Hall enters, "All set?" she asks.

"Yes," I say.

"Would you mind taking her clothes to her room? It's room 242," Dr. Hall says.

"No problem," I reply.

"How do you do that?" Mary asks as we walk to the room.

"What?" I ask, not knowing what she was referring to.

"That face," Mary says.

"Oh, I guess it's just sort of a habit, not showing emotion so people take you seriously; sometimes I don't even know I'm doing it," I admit.

We stop at the door to room 242.

"You ready?" I ask.

Mary nods.

I swing open the door to a fairly large room with two beds. Chloe was in the one closest to the window and the other one was empty. Chloe's body was covered with blankets, with only her arms sticking out. One arm had an IV in it, along with various tubes.

**Mary's POV **

I stood staring at Chloe; she looked so helpless and small among the many tubes and cords that enveloped her. I couldn't help but remember what it was like when I was in the hospital when I was her age. Chloe looked much worse than I'd ever seen her, but better than yesterday. Her face didn't look as pale as it had when she was lying on the bathroom floor.

Sarah interrupted my thoughts by giving me a hug. "She'll be alright," Sarah assures me.

"I just feel bad for her," I admit, "It seems like something's always wrong with her and as soon as she's better, something happens again."

"She's strong, she'll bounce back quickly just like she always does," Sarah replies, "And she'll play basketball again."

We stood in silence for a minute, just staring at Chloe. I knew Sarah had said basketball because that's Chloe and my favorite sport, but I wondered about the other sports that Chloe played.

"You know Chloe looks up to you," Sarah breaks the silence.

"She still does?" I say; remembering the time when she was four and she came outside to watch me play basketball. "Do you want half my cookie?" she asked. I smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, she always has," Sarah says as she walks to the door.

"I'm sorry," I say as I catch up with her.

"For what?" Sarah replies.

"For never getting to know you," I say, promising myself that I would talk to Sarah more often. Chloe had always been a good judge of character and Sarah was no exception.

"Me too," Sarah says.

"So where to?" I ask as Sarah opens the door.

She smiles at me; I smile back.

**Lucy's POV **

"Is she ok?" I jump out of my seat to ask Mary, staring at her blood spattered clothes.

"She's fine; she just stepped on some glass," Sarah replies.

Simon starts smirking and Mary rolls her eyes at him as if to say grow up. He would think it was funny since Sarah's last name is glass.

"Where is she?" Simon asks as soon as he's done laughing.

"She getting an X-ray and then she'll get stitches," Sarah replies.

"What about Chloe?" I ask.

"She's still asleep," Sarah says, obviously giving us the short version.

We sat in silence for awhile; we had run out of things to talk about.

All of a sudden, Matt made eye contact with Sarah.

"Be right back," Sarah says as she and Matt hop out of their chairs. Sarah gives Mary a stern look before following Matt.

**Sarah's POV **

Matt had spotted Dr. Hall and so we got up and followed her. I gave Mary a look as if to say stay-here-and-do-not-tell-anyone-anything.

We power walked the way we had seen Dr. Hall going. She was up ahead at the nurse's station.

"Good, you're here," Dr. Hall says as she grabs a chart, an envelope, and two badges from behind the counter.

She handed us each a badge which proclaimed "guest doctor" in large letters.

"Just in case someone tries to stop you," she explains as we walk.

We arrived at the door to the room Ruthie was in when we first arrived. Dr. Hall opened the door to revel Ruthie lying on the examination table.

"I have to do a couple evaluations. I'll be back as soon as I can," Dr. Hall says as she hands the envelope and chart to Matt.

I was surprised she had left us alone with Ruthie, but I knew Matt and I could handle it.

Matt had already removed the X-rays from the envelope and was examining them carefully.

I grabbed a stitches tray from a nearby cupboard and set it up by Ruthie's foot. I put on a new pair of latex-free gloves, awaiting the results from Matt.

"All clear," he says, lightly tossing the chart and envelope onto the counter. He then dawned a pair of large gloves.

"Ready?" he asks as he rolls a stool across the floor, arriving on my right.

I nod and open the tray.

Matt numbed Ruthie's foot while I slowly and meticulously stitched it shut.

"Done," I announce, peeling the gloves off my hands and tossing them in the biohazard box.

Now all we needed was Dr. Hall.

_Note: **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	81. Chapter 81 Irritation

_Note: Thank you to those who review! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to reivew!!!_

Chapter 81

Irritation

**Mary's POV **

I had gone over to sit next to Carlos, which happened to be across from Lucy.

"Miel , cambia sus ropas (Honey, change your clothes)," Carlos tells me.

"No ir a la casa (No go to the house)," I reply.

Carlos knew what I was trying to say. He also knew that I don't really enjoy speaking to him in Spanish because I'm not very good at it and that I do it because he likes it.

"Va con Lucy (go with Lucy)," Carlos suggest.

Lucy, who had been listening the entire time trying to figure out what we were saying, looked really confused.

"I don't want to leave Ruthie," I tell Carlos, not even trying to figure out how to say it in Spanish. .

"¡Te cubren en sangre!" Carlos insists.

¿Qué(what)?" I ask. I had no idea what he just said.

"You're covered in blood!" he says in the same insistent tone.

"Alright, but call me if you hear anything," I say. I had had enough Spanish for now. I was getting frustrated and apparently so was Lucy. She was still trying to figure out what we had said about her.

"Come on Lucy," I say, reaching a hand out to help her up.

"Where are we going?" she asks, confusion apparent on her face.

"Home," I say helping her up and turning around to give Carlos a you-better-call-me-glare.

"What were you guys talking about?" Lucy asks as we make our way to the doors.

"Nothing," I snap, "Do you have the keys?"

"Yeah," Lucy says, reluctantly handing me the keys to her car.

**Sarah's POV **

Dr. Hall finally showed up about 15 minutes after I finished stitching Ruthie's foot.

"Sorry," Dr. Hall says. She appeared both tired and flustered; her long blond hair which had once been in a neat ponytail, looked like she had slept on it and some of her bangs stuck to her forehead.

"It's alright, we know you're busy," I reply.

Dr. Hall began washing her hands and put on a fresh pair of gloves. She then sat on the stool I had been sitting on moments before. Dr. Hall poked at the wound for awhile.

"Looks good," she says as she gets up and throws her gloves away.

"Can you guys do me a favor?" Dr. Hall says.

"Sure," Matt says.

I was a little worried about what she might ask us to do.

"Normally I don't ask, but we're so busy today," Dr. Hall says, "Can you cast Ruthie's leg?"

"Sure," I say, relieved that that was all she wanted us to do.

"It's going to be a full leg cast, starting from here," Dr. Hall puts her hand on her thigh, "And going to the foot. Go to the nurse's station and ask for casting supplies and they will give them to you. Chloe should wake up any time now, so if she does, page the nurse's station and have them page me immediately."

Dr. Hall pauses to think if she had given us all the information we needed. Deciding she had she asks, "Do you understand?"

We both nod.

"Thank you both so much. I will come by as soon as I can," she says as she heads to the door.

"Dr. Hall," I stop her halfway through the door.

"Call me Amy," she says.

"Amy, what do you want us to do with Ruthie?" I ask.

She hits her head with her hand. "Umm...bandage her foot up and have one of the nurses help you transfer her to the room."

**Lucy's POV **

There was something up with Mary; she was really angry about something. I was trying to decide if it was Ruthie or Chloe or the conversation she had with Carlos or a combination of all three as we got into the car.

As soon as I was in the car and had my seat belt on Mary backed out of the parking spot really fast and went speeding out of the parking lot. I knew I shouldn't have let her drive. Normally Mary was a fairly safe driver, but when she was angry she could drive extremely recklessly, sort of like she was drunk.

"Geez Mary!" I shout as she drives wildly down the street, quickly approaching the freeway onramp.

"What's wrong?" I ask as she barrels down the onramp.

She speeds up, ignoring my question.

"Come on Mary, talk to me," I insist as I grip the arm rests, my fingers white from how hard I was gripping.

Mary quickly changes lanes; a car honked in protest.

"Seriously Mary; this is crazy!" I shout. I was scared. I knew I had to do something quickly, so I started singing.

"And I'd give up forever to touch you,  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow.  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,  
And I don't want to go home right now."

Mary's shoulders relaxed.

"And all I can taste is this moment,  
And all I can breathe is your life,  
And sooner or later it's over,  
I just don't want to miss you tonight."

Mary slowed down so that she was only going 5mph over the speed limit and stopped gripping the wheel so hard.

"And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's meant to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am."

Mary began focusing on her driving and where she was going. I saw the hint of tears in her eyes; she quickly wiped them away, obviously not wanting me to see them.

"And you cant fight the tears that ain't coming,  
Or the moment of the truth in your lies.  
When everything feels like the movies,  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive."

Mary had finally gotten control of herself and instead of being angry she looked calm.

_Note: Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review!!!!!_


	82. Chapter 82 What?

_Note: I hope everyone's still enjoying the story. Please review and let me know if you have any ideas!!!_

Chapter 82

What?

**Sarah's POV **

"Why don't you go get a nurse while I bandage her foot?" Matt suggests.

I responded by wrapping myself around him and giving him a big hug.

Matt was very surprised. Looking at me with concern and suspicion he said, "Sarah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I say, kissing him. Then, turning and walking to the door. "You have amazing sisters," I say as I walk out the door smiling to myself.

**Lucy's POV **

Mary pulled into my driveway ten minutes after we left the hospital, setting a new record.

Mary hopped out of the car and ran to the door as if she were running a race. She stood at the door waiting for me to open it like a three-year-old that had to go to the bathroom.

"Hurry up!" Mary shouts.

"What are you in such a hurry?" I ask as I unlock the door.

"Got to get back to the hospital!" she shouts running past me.

She starts running to my room, taking her shirt off and throwing it on the floor on her way.

"Slow down!" I shout as I run after her.

"No!" Mary shouts.

By the time I caught up to Mary in my bathroom she was down to her underwear.

**Sarah's POV **

I walked to the nurse's station, pleased with myself for making Matt wonder which sisters I was talking about.

"Can I help you?" A woman who looked so young she could have barely graduated from nursing school asked.

"Dr. Hall said to get a nurse to help me move a patient," I say in a professional tone.

"Alright," the woman says, standing up.

She was short, standing at a little over 5 feet tall. Her short blond hair was half up and half down; her blue eyes looking both confident and a little scared.

"I have to get a cart," she says, "I'll be right back."

The woman returned with the cart about thirty seconds later.

I led her to the room, holding the door open so she could get the cart in. Matt had finished bandaging Ruthie's foot and was standing awkwardly next to her, his hands in his back pockets.

The nurse wheeled the cart up next to the table Ruthie was on.

"You grab her legs," the nurse tells Matt.

Matt went to her feet and grabbed just above the ankles; at the same time the nurse lifted Ruthie's shoulders. She was surprisingly strong for being so little.

The nurse made sure Ruthie was positioned so she wouldn't fall and put her chart on top of her.

Turning to me the nurse asked, "What room?"

"242," I reply.

I held the door open once again and the nurse walked through, pushing the cart with one hand and rolling the IV cart with the other.

"Need help?" I ask.

"Sure," she says handing me the IV cart.

We walked at a moderate pace to the room, Matt trailing behind.

Finally after what seemed like hours, we arrived at the door; Matt quickly went around and opened it.

I peeled the blankets back from the bed as Matt and the nurse picked Ruthie up. They set her down and the nurse covered Ruthie with the blankets, leaving her arms on top of them.

Once she was happy with the way Ruthie was positioned she turned to me and Matt.

"Angela Miller," she says sticking her hand out.

"Sarah Glass," I say as I shake her hand. She had a surprisingly firm handshake.

"Matt Camden," Matt says as he shakes her hand.

Angela frowned when Matt introduced himself as if she was trying to remember something.

"Isn't that the same last name as your patients?" Angela says.

"They're my sisters," Matt explains.

Angela obviously thought it was very weird.

"We work here," Matt says to her look, "We just haven't officially started yet," Matt babbles.

"Well if there's anything I can do, you know where to find me," Angela says on her way out the door.

"Actually," I say stopping her, "We need casting supplies."

"I'll show you where they are," Angela replies.

**Lucy's POV **

Mary stripped down to nothing and jumped into the shower like her body was on fire.

Silently thanking god, I grabbed the keys Mary had tossed onto the bed and shoved them into my pocket; I planned on not letting Mary touch them for awhile.

Twirling the keys around in my hand I saw the keys to mom and dad's house. Did anyone lock the house? I remembered when dad had forgotten to lock the house when we went to the hospital before and the house was completely destroyed. We better check on our way back to the hospital.

The slam of the shower door brought me back to reality. Mary grabbed the nearest towel, not even bothering to dry off before entering my closet and rummaging through it. Any other time I would have made a stink about her borrowing my clothes again.

About 30 seconds later Mary came running into my room still in a towel with a shirt in hand. She ran straight for her suitcase and began rummaging through it. She dressed in record time, almost falling over when she tried to put on a pair of jeans.

"Let's go!" Mary yells as runs toward the door.

Mary's hair was soaking wet and looked a mess, but I don't think she cared.

"Shoes!" I shout as Mary enters the kitchen.

"Got em!" she shouts back as she slips on the flip flops she had kicked across the room on her way in.

I almost went sliding across the floor when my foot caught on Mary's discarded shirt. Catching my balance I continued to the door slamming it behind me, locking it and running to the car. Mary was standing impatiently by the driver's side door.

"I'm driving!" I shout as I make my way to the car.

Mary, obviously angry, slowed her pace a little as she went around to the passenger side.

"Where are you going?!" Mary yells as I turn onto mom and dad's street.

"Making sure they locked the house," I say.

As I drove down the street I saw a for sale sign out of the corner of my eye. I glanced at the street number. 517.

Where do I know that number from? I asked myself as I hopped out of the car at the house, making sure I took the keys with me partially so I could lock the door if it was unlocked, but mostly so Mary wouldn't drive away.

"Shit!" I muttered to myself as I walked up the path to the door. I had realized whose house it was.

_Note: Sorry about the cliffhanger; I couldn't resist. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	83. Chapter 83 What do we do?

_Note: I'm not sure about this chapter, but here it is. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

Chapter 83

What do we do?

**Mary's POV **

Lucy was trying to go as slow as possible just to annoy me. I was about to shout at her when all of a sudden she picked up her pace and ran to the front door. She checked it quickly and ran back to the car. Lucy got in, buckled her seat belt, and tore away from the curb.

She drove quickly down the street, stopping in front of a house that had a for sale sign. She put her head in her hands and then proceeded to stare at the house. I was still trying to figure out what the deal with this house was. The number didn't ring a bell.

"Luce," I say.

She stopped staring at the house and turned the car back on, continuing her way down the street.

"What's wrong?" I ask as she turns the corner.

She didn't answer.

Lucy turned another corner and I decided to try again.

"Luce, talk to me," I said.

She looked at the road.

She was obviously in shock. "Luce, what's wrong?!" I insist.

"Jamie," she whispers.

What does Jamie have to do with this? I thought to myself.

"Shit!" I say, finally figuring out what Lucy was talking about; Jamie's house was for sale.

"What are we going to do?" Lucy asks.

"Does Chloe know?" I ask.

Lucy looked at me.

"No," Lucy says.

"I thought they were best friends," I say confused. Jamie had moved here six years ago from Texas. Chloe had immediately become best friends with her and they were completely inseparable. Jamie pretty much lived at our house and Chloe at hers.

"Were," Lucy says as she changes lanes on the freeway.

"What happened?" I say, completely shocked.

"Chloe quit gymnastics 2 years ago," Lucy replies.

"Why did she quit?" I asked. This was news to me.

"She shattered her foot and had to have a whole bunch of pins put in," Lucy says, trying not to cry, "She never told anyone why, but I think she was too scared." Lucy wiped a tear from her eye.

"Chloe scared?" I said. Chloe wasn't scared of anything, but I guess I really didn't know Chloe anymore, "What else did she quit?"

"Everything except for basketball."

"She quit dance?" I couldn't believe it. Chloe was a really good dancer. She loved it almost as much as basketball, well maybe more.

Lucy nodded.

I shook my head in disbelief of what had happened.

Neither of us said anything the rest of the way. We both knew it was my fault that Chloe had quit everything and distanced herself from the world, but neither of us said anything. I felt bad enough. I had to find out what exactly had happened with Chloe; if anyone knew it would be Sarah.

**Sarah's POV **

I followed Angela down the hall.

"Is he always like that?" Angela asks.

"Just when he meets new people," I reply.

She stopped at a supply closet. I remembered when I thought I was pregnant and Matt and I discussed it in the supply closet as we entered. Angela pointed to a shelf where the casting supplies were.

"Thanks," I say as I begin gathering the stuff.

"No problem," she replies, "If you need anything, you know where to find me." And with that she left me to gather the supplies.

There was a choice of neon orange, neon pink, or neon green for the casts. I chose the neon green because I knew Chloe would like it best.

After gathering the rest of the casting supplies, I went back to the room. I knocked on the door with my foot because my arms were full of supplies.

Matt opened the door and took some of the things from me.

"Thanks," I say, smiling.

Matt took the mixing bucket and filled it with water and the plaster mix. I took the blankets off Chloe so that her legs were exposed.

I looked at her leg that was covered in bruises and thought about how much Chloe had gone through in the past couple of years.

The next thing I knew, Matt was in front of me. "It's gonna be ok," he says, wiping tears from my face. I didn't even know I had been crying. He wrapped me around in a big hug and held me.

After awhile I felt better, "Ready?" I ask, adding a little smile.

"Sure?" Matt asks, obviously concerned.

"Yep," I say as I pull on a pair of gloves.

Matt grabbed a pair for himself and we began plastering Chloe's leg.

"Done!" Matt announced 15 minutes later.

"Are you going to miss this?" I ask Matt as we clean up.

"Bandaging people up?" Matt says as he rinses the bucket out, "Not really."

"What about working together?" I ask.

"You bet," Matt says before kissing me.

"Sarah."

Pulling away from Matt, I looked at him in shock, "I swear I just heard someone say my name."

"Sarah!"

There it was again. Someone was whispering my name.

_Note: I know anther cliffhanger, sorry. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. The more reviews I get the faster I update!_


	84. Chapter 84 Working Together?

_Note: I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to update. I hope you like the chapter and don't forget to review._

Chapter 84

Working Together?

**Sarah's POV **

Matt looked at me. He had obviously heard it too.

"Sarah!" It was getting louder.

"Chloe?" I wonder aloud.

Matt and I hurried over to her bed.

"Chloe," I whisper.

"Sarah!" she says in a whisper shout.

Matt pressed the call button.

An announcement came over the hospital intercom. "Dr. Hall to room 242. Dr. Hall to room 242."

I squeezed Chloe's hand as we waited for Dr. Hall and Angela to arrive.

Angela arrived in the room about twenty seconds after the announcement. She stood next to me obviously waiting for Dr. Hall to arrive and give her instructions.

I heard the door swing open and shut with a bang.

"She's awake!" I heard someone that definitely wasn't Dr. Hall exclaim. I though I knew who it was.

I turned around while still holding Chloe's hand and saw both Mary and Lucy. They came over to the foot of Chloe's bed.

I looked at Matt and I could tell he was just as surprised as I was.

Chloe looked at Mary and Lucy as if trying to decide if it was good or bad that they were there.

I gave Mary a what-the-hell-were-you-thinking look.

Dr. Hall had picked that exact moment to come in. Her hair looked like she'd tried to fix it, but it was still in a messy ponytail.

Dr. Hall came over to the bed, ignoring Mary and Lucy; she lifted the left side of the blanket so she could see the cast. Obviously pleased, she grabbed a stool and rolled it over to the side of the bed Matt had vacated.

"Hi Chloe," Dr. Hall says after she is seated on the stool.

Still holding my hand, Chloe turned her head enough to see the doctor.

"I'm Dr. Hall," the doctor says in a soothing voice.

"Could you tell me on a scale of one to ten, ten being the highest what you pain is?" Dr. Hall asks Chloe.

Chloe bit her lip and looked at Mary, then at me.

Dr. Hall was really confused.

Chloe was still uncomfortable around Mary.

I glared at Mary hoping she would get the message, but Lucy thought I was glaring at her and started glaring back.

"Could you guys wait outside?" Matt finally said.

Lucy angrily stomped out and Mary followed rolling her eyes.

I squeezed Chloe's hand to let her know everything was alright.

"Seven," Chloe said in a whisper.

"Angela can you go a step down with the pain medication?" Dr. Hall says.

"Yes," Angela said as she hurried out of the room to get the medication.

As the door shut behind her I caught a glimpse of Mary trying to calm Lucy down.

**Mary's POV **

Lucy stomped angrily out of the room. When is she going to stop taking everything the wrong way? I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"Luce," I said as I turned her to face me, "What do you think happened?"

"What do you mean what do I think happened?" Lucy snaps back.

"I mean what did you see?" I rephrased.

"Sarah was glaring at me!" Lucy shouts.

A couple people in the hallway turned to stare at us, but Lucy didn't care.

"Luce, she was glaring at me," I explain.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at me.

"Luce, can we talk about this later?" I ask.

"No!" Lucy shouts.

Great, I have two hurt sisters and a sister that's acting like a three-year-old.

**Sarah's POV **

Angela returned with the new medication which meant changing the IV.

Chloe squeezed my hand so hard it turned white when she saw the new IV. Chloe was already pale, but she had gotten really pale and tense. The only thing Chloe is really afraid of is needles.

Matt knew it was really hard to get Chloe to relax enough to insert an IV. "Dr. Hall...um...Amy do you mind if my sister sings?" he asks.

Dr. Hall looked at how tense Chloe was and agreed.

"I'll be right back," I tell Chloe.

Chloe looked at me eyes wide, still squeezing my hand.

"I'll be right back," I repeat. Chloe loosened her grip on my hand.

Resisting the urge to shake my hand out, I made my way to the door.

I opened the door slowly just in case Mary and Lucy were standing right outside it.

They were standing next to the wall on the other side of the hall, their sides facing the door.

"Mary tell me now!" Lucy shouted, obviously unaware I was there and anyone else for that matter.

"Luce, I'll tell you later," Mary snapped back. It was obvious they had been at it for awhile now. Mary was tired of repeating herself and going around in circles with Lucy and I couldn't blame her.

I went a little closer and Mary saw me.

Lucy who was still begging Mary to tell her something realized that Mary wasn't looking at her and followed Mary's gaze to me.

She glared at me.

"Lucy I know you're mad at me," I tell her, "But I need you to do something for me."

"No way!" she says and turns her back to me.

"Lucy, I need you to sing to Chloe," I say.

She stood there.

"Please Lucy, for Chloe," I beg.

Lucy slowly turned around.

"For Chloe," she said.

We went back inside and I took Chloe's hand again.

Mary looked at me and mouthed "Thank you"

I smiled.

Lucy took a deep breath and started singing,

_"15 minutes left to throw me together_**  
**_for mister right now, not mister forever  
don't know why I even try when I know how it ends  
lookin' like another maybe we could be friends  
I've been leavin' it up to fate  
It's my life so it's mine to make_

_I ain't settlin' just gettin' by  
I've had enough so so for the rest of my life  
Tired of shootin' too low so raise the bar high.  
"Just enough" ain't enough this time  
I ain't settlin' for anything less than everything."_

Chloe had finally relaxed and Angela had removed the old IV.

_"With some good red wine and my brand new shoes  
Gonna dance a blue streak around my livin' room  
Take a chance on love and try how it feels  
With my heart wide open now you know I will  
Find what it means to be the girl_

_Change her mind and change the world_

_I ain't settlin' just gettin' by  
I've had enough so so for the rest of my life  
Tired of shootin' too low so raise the bar high.  
"Just enough" ain't enough this time  
I ain't settlin' for anything less than everything."_

Angela had inserted the new IV and Chloe had flinched a little.

_"I ain't settlin' just gettin' by  
I've had enough so so for the rest of my life  
Tired of shootin' too low so raise the bar high.  
"Just enough" ain't enough this time_

_I ain't settlin' just gettin' by  
I've had enough so so for the rest of my life  
Tired of shootin' too low so raise the bar high.  
I_ _ain't settlin' no, no, no, no, no, no….  
So raise the bar high."_

When Lucy finished the song Angela had everything set up and Chloe was calm.

_Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. No cliffhanger this time. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	85. Chapter 85 Smile?

_Note: I'm really really sorry it's taken me so long to update! I am going to update faster from now on. I'm taking a poll: should Chloe be a sophomore of a freshman? Also, I'm taking suggestions for future chapters. Thanks and please review!_

Chapter 85

Smile?

**Sarah's POV **

I smiled at Lucy, hoping that would help things.

Lucy stared at me.

"Sarah and Matt," Dr. Hall says breaking the awkward silence, "Can I speak to you?"

"Be back in a bit," I tell Chloe as I squeeze her hand.

I gave Mary a look and followed Matt out the door.

"I need you two to go to the break room and get your pictures taken for you badges," Dr. Hall says, "And when you're done come find me I need some help with patient evals."

We nodded and Matt and I headed off to break room.

**Kevin's POV **

"We're going to take a walk," Simon says as he and Sandy get up and walk out the door.

"Why is it we always get stuck with all the kids?" Carlos mutters as he rocks Christina.

I glanced at the surrounding strollers and realized that Carlos was right; we were in charge of all the kids. Aaron was fast asleep to the left of Carlos, Courtney was asleep in the double stroller on Carlos's right, Cole and Sean were silently sleeping to the left of me, Savannah was sleeping in her stroller to the right of me, and Charlie was sitting on the chair to the left of Carlos.

"It does get annoying sometimes, but I've just learned not to argue with Lucy about it," I reply.

"Wah! Wah!" Courtney wails.

I quickly got up and went over to get her. I picked her up and started rocking her hoping she wouldn't wake up the rest of the kids.

"There's a bottle in the baby bag," Carlos says gesturing to the side of the stroller.

I set Courtney back in the stroller and got the bottle. Once I had sat down I picked up Courtney again, putting the bottle in her mouth and holding it for her. She sucked eagerly at it.

"Thanks," Carlos says, still rocking Christina, trying to get her to go to sleep.

"No problem," I reply.

**Sarah's POV**

"This is it," I say to Matt as I open the door to the break room.

There was a large conference table in front of us where a few employees were chatting while eating. To the right of us was a blue backdrop with a camera in front of it. A man sat on the stool in front of the camera. He stood up when he saw us approaching.

His clothes would have looked alright if he hadn't paired it altogether. He wore brown dress shoes with olive green slacks that were too long for his short legs. A long-sleeved yellow button up shirt and a red and white striped tie covered his short torso. His hair, or rather what was left it, was black and sat in thin patches atop his small head. His bifocals were much too large for his face and were shiny silver in color. His goatee and mustache completed the disaster.

"Ladies first," the man who could barely claim five feet said.

I sat down on the stool that was placed perfectly in front of the sky blue background and wondered if he had measured to make sure it was exactly in the center.

"Sit up straight," he instructs from his stool, "Umhmm. Tilt your head a little to the left," he says as he strokes his goatee.

"Good," he says pleased with himself, "Smile," he says and then takes the picture.

"Good. Good," he mutters to himself, "Come look."

I got up and walked over to him, standing just to the left of him. He was entering some information into the computer.

He finished entering the information into the computer and clicked on something that showed a picture of what the id would look like.

"Is all the information correct?" he asks.

I read the id. It said Sarah Glass. Patient Care Doctor. It also gave my birth date and to the right of the information was my picture. It wasn't as bad as I was expecting. My hair actually looked good.

"Yes," I answered his question.

He pressed a button and I heard the sound of a printer. Thirty seconds later, my id came out of a machine. The man attached a clip to it and told me to clip it to my shirt.

**Mary's POV **

Chloe lay on her bed, the covers pulled up to her chin. Her curly hair lay in a tangled mess on the pillow. 'That's really going to hurt when it gets brushed' I thought to myself. Chloe had immediately pulled her hands under the covers as soon as Sarah had left. She was afraid Lucy or I might try to hold them.

Lucy had been singing for the past twenty minutes and Chloe did not look like she was liking it, but she hadn't said anything. She was either in a lot of pain, or she didn't want to make Lucy mad and I didn't blame her.

Twenty minutes later Chloe was fighting to keep her eyes open and was moving her leg and arms around a lot.

Lucy got to the end of the song and I tapped her on the arm, signaling her to stop. "Come on Luce, let's go find Sarah," I whisper.

_Again I am very sorry for the long gap inbetween new chapter and I am going to update faster from now on. I'm taking a poll: should Chloe be a sophomore of a freshman? Also, I'm taking suggestions for future chapters. Thanks and please review!!!_


	86. Chapter 86 Where I'm Supposed to be

_Note: Sorry I didn't update as quickly as I was hoping to. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Please don't forget to review!_

Chapter 86

Where I'm Supposed to be

**Sarah's POV **

After Matt had his picture and id we said our thank yous to the man which turns out was named Albert and set off to find Dr. Hall. We were walking down the corridor when Dr. Hall appeared almost magically in front of us.

"Nice ids," she says stopping to look at them for a second before power walking again, "I have to grab some charts for you," she says as she walks up to the nurse's station and grabs a pile.

"Hmm," she says as she quickly flips through a couple. "Sarah why don't you take Mrs. Leones and Matt you get Mr. Garrick. Mrs. Leones is recovering from a stroke and Mr. Garrick just had a kidney transplant," Dr. Hall says as she hands me Mrs. Leones's chart and Matt Mr. Garrick's.

Matt and I shared a quick hug and went our separate ways.

I was enjoying our time in Glen Oak. We had spent too much time in crowded New York and it was time for us to come home to the small town of Glen Oak.

I continued down the hallway still thinking until I came to a door marked 272. I opened the door and changed my focus to the woman on the bed; she was not what I was expecting at all. She was sitting up and watching t.v.; her long black hair was tangled and her blue eyes looked sad and confused, but there was not doubt about it; she was beautiful.

It bothered me that someone so young had had a stroke. She was probably just a few years past thirty. I double checked the chart to make sure I was in the right room and also checked the woman's birth date. 'Teri Leones date of birth January 17, 1973' the chart stated.

"Hi, I'm Sarah Glass," I introduce myself, "I'm going to do an evaluation today to see how you're doing."

Teri Leones nodded and attempted to smile, but the left side didn't quite make it.

**Mary's POV **

'Where would Sarah be?' I think to myself.

"The nurse's station?" I answer my question aloud.

Lucy shrugs.

Angela was at the nurse's station, but Matt and Sarah were nowhere in sight.

"Angela," Lucy says.

Angela looked up from the paperwork she was filling out.

"Have you seen Sarah?" I ask.

"She's with Dr. Hall. You're parents were just here looking for your brother," Angela replies.

It's a good thing we missed them.

Lucy didn't seem to hear that mom and dad were just here: "Any idea how long it will be," Lucy says rudely.

I elbow her and frown at her.

"What she means is when can we see Sarah?" I clarify.

"I'll let her know you stopped by, but it will probably be awhile," Angela replies.

"Thanks," I say.

"What was that for?" Lucy says as we walk away.

"You were being rude," I reply.

"Why is Sarah with Dr. Hall anyways?" Lucy asks.

I shrug. I didn't want to lie.

"I'm really glad we didn't run into mom and dad," I change the subject.

"Me too!" Lucy agrees, "So where are we going?"

"The waiting area, we've left the guys in charge for too long," I reply, hoping Carlos wouldn't be too mad at me.

"Where have you been?" Carlos says trying to keep his anger under control, "I've been calling you."

I remove my phone from pocket and open it up. Sure enough he'd called 15 times. "Sorry, I put it on silent when I was in with Chloe," I explain. I felt terrible.

Carlos tilted my head towards his and looked into my eyes. "Es bien miel. No significaste a. (It's alright honey. You didn't mean to)," Carlos says.

I wrapped my arms around him and he kissed the top of my head.

He held me until a high pitched shriek came from behind him. I quickly pulled away and saw that it was Christina crying.

"I think she's hungry," I say as I pick her up.

Carlos bent down on one knee and removed a bottle from the baby bag as I gently rocked Christina.

I sat down next to Carlos and feed the bottle to Christina who was sucking loudly on the bottle.

**Matt's POV **

I walked at a moderate pace down the corridor towards room 247. I took at left and came to a stop in front of the room.

I opened the door to see a balding man with thick black eyebrows and a matching mustache. The man's eyes were glued to the t.v. which displayed a spanish soap opera.

"Mr. Garrick?" I say. The man took his eyes of the t.v. and looked at me. "I'm Matt Camden and I will be doing your evaluation today," I explained.

The man who appeared to be in his early fifties shruged as if it was no big deal.

I took another look at his chart to see which side the kidney was put it.

"Alright Mr. Garrick," I say as I shut the chart.

"Call me Gerry," the man says.

"Ok; Gerry I need you to turn so you're laying on your left side," I instruct. Seeing he was having a little difficultly with turning himself, I assisted him.

**Mary's POV **

Christina finished off her bottle and I put her back in the double stroller.

As soon as I'd put her back in the stroller; Aaron began crying.

I picked him up and was about to ask Carlos to look for a bottle for him.

"Let me do it," Lucy says surprising me.

"Are you sure?" I ask skeptically.

"Yeah," Lucy says, holding her hands out.

I handed Aaron over to her and kneeled down on the floor by his stroller. I found a blue baby bag with elephants imprinted on it. Opening it up, I found a bottle. I placed the bag back where I found it and handed the bottle to Lucy.

Instead of sitting down next to Kevin; she sat down next to me. She held Aaron who was peacefully sucking on his bottle. Lucy had a big smile on her face.

I reached over and squeezed her arm.

She smiled at me. "I miss this," she whispered.

I put my head on her shoulder thinking about how glad I was that I had decided to be a part of the family again. My head on Lucy's shoulder felt good; I felt like for once I was where I was supposed to be.

_Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I still taking a poll on whether Chloe should be a freshman or a sophomore. Also, any suggestions are greatly appreciated. Thank you and please review!_


	87. Chapter 87 What now?

_Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. There really isn't an excuse. I hope I still have some readers out there enjoying the story. _

Chapter 87

What now?

**Sarah's POV **

I finished Mrs. Leones' evaluation and headed back to the nurse's station. Dr. Hall wasn't there so I went to Angela.

"Hi Angela," I say.

Angela pointed to the pile of charts next to her and I grabbed the top one and opened it.

Angela looks up from the page she was writing on and says, "Your sisters were looking for you."

Trying not to show my surprise I reply, "Did they say what they wanted?"

"No, they just really wanted to talk to you," she replies.

I turn away from Angela, telling her thanks as I walked towards room 253. I wondered what Mary and Lucy wanted to talk to me about. If Lucy was involved it was probably important considering she didn't really like me.

I brushed the thoughts from my head as I entered the room of a Mrs. Bently, suffering from a bad concussion as a result of a bad car accident.

"Hi Mrs. Bently, I'm Dr. Glass," I say softly as I approached her bed.

She looked at me, a confused expression on her face: she obviously didn't know where she was or why she was there.

"What's your husband's name?" I ask, trying to determine exactly how much she remembered.

She squished her eyebrows together and shrugged her shoulders; she clearly was suffering from amnesia.

I felt bad for the woman. She looked like she was in her late thirties and possibly had children.

**Simon's POV**

"Are you sure?" Sandy asks, looking me in the eyes to be certain.

"Yeah, I mean if you want to," I say looking her sincerely in the eyes.

"So we're really going to do this?" she says smiling. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me.

I replied by kissing her back.

"No matter what happens…"

"I'll always be here for Aaron," I assure her. She kissed me to seal the deal.

**Matt's POV **

With three of us working on the evaluations we were getting close to finishing—we only had five patients left. I took the top one and quickly glanced at the chart.

I walked down the corridor until I got to the room of a Miss MacDonald. She was almost recovered from a bad case of pneumonia.

"Hi Miss MacDonald, I'm Matt Camden," I say, "I'll be doing an evaluation on you and hopefully we can get you home soon."

"I hope so," she says and smiles.

I took the stethoscope— Dr. Hall had lent me—from around my neck. "Lean forward," I say. Miss MacDonald leaned forward and I put the stethoscope on her back. "Take some deep breaths," I instruct. As she breathed I moved the stethoscope up and down her back. "Good, now breathe normally," I continue instructing. I once again moved the stethoscope up and down her back.

"Alright," I say taking the stethoscope and putting it around my neck again, "You sound really good: just a little bit of wheezing."

"Does that mean I get to go home?" she says excitedly.

"Not quite, you'll be under observation for a few more days to make sure you don't have a relapse," I reply.

"Thank you," she says, she had been here for over a month and was glad that she finally was close to going home.

**Kevin's POV **

I had just gotten Sean fed and was putting him back into the stroller when Simon and Sandy came back from their walk, looking extremely happy.

"Need some help with that?" Simon asks gesturing at Cole who was being fed by Carlos.

"I think I've got it," Carlos replies.

"Uncle Si," Charlie says, jumping out of his chair and running over to Simon.

Simon picked his nephew up and set him on his lap.

"He really seems to like you," Carlos comments.

Simon looked around the room. "Has anyone seen Sam and David?" he asks.

"Dr. Hall took them to this playroom," I reply.

Simon looked at Sandy. They made eye contact and smiled at each other.

'I hope they didn't decide to get married while they were on their "walk",' I thought to myself.

"Since when does the hospital have a playroom?" Simon asks.

"Dr. Hall said it was new," Carlos says.

"Oh," Simon replies, adjusting Charlie on his lap.

I looked at my watch again. We had been at the hospital for about four hours now and I was hoping we would be leaving soon.

I looked at the people surrounding me; Lucy was sitting to the right of me, arms folded, staring off into space; Carlos was to my left still feeding Cole; Mary was to his left staring off into space as well; Simon had Charlie on his lap and was talking to him while Sandy was watching Aaron sleep. I thought it was odd that Mary and Lucy were sitting so far away from each other, but I didn't want to make Lucy mad by asking what was wrong.

**Mary's POV **

I had just come up with a plan that would allow for Lucy and I to get to know Sarah better and also prove that Sarah was an asset to us. The plan will also help us figure out how to help Chloe and what to do about Jamie. I smiled to myself, thinking that the plan was neither manipulative nor wacky—one of my best plans yet and I couldn't wait for it to play out.

"Let's go," mom says as she comes into the waiting room along with dad and two very happy kids.

"How was the playroom?" Simon asks Sam and David as we walk to the cars.

"It was awesome!" David says.

"Yeah they have lots of cool stuff!" Sam adds.

"Daddy I want to go to the playroom," Charlie begs as he pulls on Carlos's pants.

"You're too little, Charlie," Carlos replies.

Charlie stuck out his lower lip in a pout and marched off after Simon, Sam, and David.

"Hey Mary," Sarah says, coming up behind me pushing a stroller with Cole and Sean inside. We were now bringing up the rear with the strollers.

I smiled at her replied, "Hi Sarah."

We brought the strollers to a stop and Lucy's car and began unloading things. Sarah was just finishing buckling Cole in when Lucy tossed me the keys to the car. I was about to get in the car when I had a better idea.

"Sarah, you drive," I say, tossing her the keys.

Sarah looked at them a little shocked and then smiled at me. "Okay," she said.

Lucy rolled her eyes and moved from the passenger seat to the back.

_Note: I'm still taking a pole on whether Chloe should be a freshman or a sophomore. Any suggestions are greatly appreciated, so please review!!!_


	88. Chapter 88 Something has to be Done

_Note: Sorry I haven't posted for so long. I hope I still have some readers out there enjoying the story!!! If you're still reading do me a favor and please review._

Chapter 88

Something has to be Done

**Sarah's POV **

When we pulled into the driveway it was almost six. I parked the car and we removed all the kids and took them inside.

Everyone squeezed into the living room with many people sitting on the floor. We left the kids in the strollers for the time being because many of them were sleeping.

Mom and dad were talking in the hallway and everyone was straining to hear what they were saying, but we only heard snippets.

"Dinner…not now…yes," came from the hallway.

Finally mom and dad came into the living room.

"We're having pizza!" dad happily announced.

"Yay!" Sam shouted as he high fived David.

Charlie who was sitting on the floor by Sam, David, and Simon shouted, "Who-way!"

Dad marched off to the kitchen to order the pizza and Matt went in to help.

"Mom can we watch a movie?" Sam and David beg.

"Upstairs," mom replies.

"But mom we want to watch with everyone," David says.

"Sorry David," mom says.

Sam and David decided against watching the movie since they would have to go upstairs and once again sat down.

"Can we play Candyland?" David asks.

"Yeah can we?" Sam adds.

"I'll play Candyland with you," Simon offers.

"I'll play," Mary offers.

"Me too," I add.

"I'm in," Carlos says.

"Sam do you want to be on my team?" Mary asks.

Sam smiles, "Yeah," he says as comes over and sits next to Mary.

"David do you want to be on my team?" Carlos asks as he walks over.

"Yeah," David replies.

"Luce, do you wanna play?" Mary asks.

Lucy sat there with her arms folded. Kevin nudged her with his elbow. Mary gave her a look. She got up and stormed over towards me.

"Everybody ready?" Simon asks ignoring Lucy rude behavior.

"Yeah," Simon and David reply excitedly.

We continued playing Candyland until the pizza arrived.

After we had eaten, we returned to the living room and played more Candyland.

**Mary's POV **

"Dad, do you want to play?" I ask. I was tired of play Candyland.

"You sure?" dad asks.

I nod as I get up and move to the couch next to Matt.

I sat there for awhile thinking about what to do.

"Mary?...Mary?" Matt says, moving his hand in front of my eyes.

"What?" I ask.

"What's wrong? You been staring at the wall for ten minutes," he replies.

I looked around the room. Everyone was now playing Candyland except for us. I contemplated what to do. 'Tell him….no don't tell him,' I couldn't decide.

"Meet me upstairs in five minutes," I say as I get off the sofa and walk away, leaving him no time to ask me why.

I went upstairs slowly, still contemplating if I'd made the right decision. I got to the top of the stairs and started rummaging through Ruthie and Chloe's desk looking for a pen and paper.

I finally found what I needed and wrote quickly, shoving the note into the back pocket of my jeans.

With the task done, I lay down on Chloe's bed staring at the ceiling. Soon, I heard footsteps on the stairs and the door opened. Matt shut the door behind him and sat down next to me.

I tried to clear my head and focus on what I had written. I wanted to do this without the letter.

"I," I say trying hard to finish the sentence, "screwed up," I added. There I said it. It was really hard to admit.

"I wish…I wish I could just press rewind," I say pretending I was just talking to myself; that was the only way I would be able to do this.

"But I can't…the only thing I can do is try," I continue, still staring at the ceiling. "Try to fix the future."

"But all I can do is dwell on the past. I hurt so many people." I got up and starting pacing back and forth. I didn't want Matt to see the tears in my eyes.

"Your wife is really great; I wish I had gotten to know her sooner. And Chloe, I don't know if she'll ever forgive me; I really let her down," I say, pacing faster now.

"That letter she wrote it really shocked me, but everything in it was true," I say tears now streaming down my face. I faced the wall with the window and tried to stop crying.

I took a deep breath and continued, "Lucy's really shocked her too, but…" That was all I could get out before the cascade of tears started again.

I felt Matt's arms on my shoulders. He tried to turn me around, but I wouldn't budge; I didn't want him to see me crying.

"Mary it's alright; I'm going to help you fix this," he says. He led me over to Chloe's bed and sat down next to me.

"So you made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes, but it takes a strong person to admit that they have and an even stronger one to want to change it," Matt says.

"You're probably always going to wish you could press rewind, but it will make you work harder to not make the same mistake in the future," he continues.

I reached into my back pocket and handed him the note—most of which I'd already said.

Matt read the letter and then said "Don't worry about Lucy, I'll talk to her."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Although Matt had helped to calm me down, I still felt a little sick to my stomach.

Matt gave me another hug. "We don't have to talk anymore if you don't want to," Matt says, looking concerned.

"What's that look for?" I ask as I put my back against Chloe's pillows and my knees to my chest.

"Nothing," he says quickly, "Why don't you just rest for awhile."

I still felt a little queasy and my head was starting to hurt, so I reluctantly agreed.

Matt reassured me once again that everything was going to be alright and then headed towards the door.

"Matt?" I say.

"Yeah," he says and started walking back towards me, looking a little concerned.

"Can I have the note back?" I ask.

"Sure," he says as he pulls it out of his pocket.

"Please don't tell anyone you saw me cry," I plead.

"Don't worry, I won't," He says turning towards the door again.

"Wait!" I say.

Matt turns around.

"Could you send Sarah up in a little while?" I ask.

"Sure," he replies with a smile.

I smiled back.

_Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please don't forget to review!_


	89. Chapter 89 Emotions go Haywire

_Note: I know it's been a long time since I updated. I hope I still have some readers out there enjoying this story. _

Chapter 89

Emotions go Haywire

Sarah's POV

I had watched as Mary and then Matt had gone upstairs, hoping nobody would notice their absence. Matt returned about 15 minutes later.

The game had reduced to Sam, David, Simon, Carlos, and dad. Lucy, Kevin, and Sandy were sitting on the sofa, mom in the chair, and I was sitting on the floor. Matt came and sat next to me.

"What's up?" I ask as he puts his arm around me.

"Go see Mary in a few minutes," he whispers in my ear.

Three minutes later—wondering what Mary could possibly want to talk to me for—I climbed the stairs.

I entered the attic to see Mary was under the covers on Chloe's bed. She sat up when she heard me close the door and motioned for me to sit next to her.

"I need you help," Mary say.

"With what?" I ask. I was shocked. Mary never asks anyone for help. It must be really important if she's asking me.

"With talking to Chloe," Mary says as she reaches into her shirt and removes a folded up note. She then handed it to me.

I unfold the note and read the bullet points. I was very surprised that she would show something so personal to anyone—especially me. "Is this what you were talking to Matt about?" I wonder.

Mary nods and looks down at her hands. "I figured you'd be able to help me figure out what to say to Chloe.

"Just look her in the eye and say exactly what you wrote here. As long as you're sincere, she'll believe it. It might take her awhile to come around though."

"I don't know if I can do it," Mary says twisting her hands back and forth. "I feel so terrible about the whole thing. What if I can't say it?"

"You don't have to do it right away," I say taking her hand. "I'll help you practice what to say." I knew this was the first step to Chloe's forgiveness and I was going to do whatever it took to help Mary get it perfect.

Matt's POV

The game had soon reduced to just dad, Sam, David, and Simon. I took the opportunity to grab Lucy when she excused herself to get some water.

"Luce, we need to talk," I say.

"Not now, I'm too tired," she replies between sips.

"Luce, it's important," I reply looking in her eyes to make sure she understood.

"Alright," Lucy gives in, setting the empty glass in the sink.

I led the way outside and sat down on the bench in the backyard. Lucy sat down next to me and stared up at the dark sky. "Luce, I'm really worried about you," I say as I massage her hand.

Lucy turned her gaze to her hands and said nothing.

"Come on Luce, talk to me," I coax.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

I massaged her hand some more, letting her know it was alright.

"I've tried everything," she says looking at her stomach. "I just don't know what to do anymore."

The tears started pouring down her face and she didn't even try to wipe them away. I sat there waiting for her to continue.

"I was bad enough losing one sister," she says as the tears start coming faster. "Now I've lost," she looks down at her stomach. "Three."

"Luce, you haven't lost them," I say massaging her hand some more. "Tell me about Chloe's letter."

Lucy sniffled and the tears slowed down. "I know my actions have not been the greatest, that's what she told me," she says staring at her hands again. There was a moment of silence when suddenly the tears started cascading down her face again. "I don't think I can do this," she mutters as she hurries off to her house.

I knew exactly what she meant when she said she couldn't do it. I knew how bad it hurt her that Ruthie and Chloe didn't talk to her and she was not the favorite sister and I knew what she didn't want to talk about—Sarah.

Mary's POV

"Alright, I'm Chloe," Sarah says as she lays down on Chloe's bed.

"Hey Chloe, how are you feeling?" I ask as I sit down next to her.

"Ok," 'Chloe' says.

"Look, I'm sorry," I say looking into her eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you," I reach for her hand and take it in mine. "I didn't even think about it. I was selfish and irresponsible and I'm sorry."

"What about the whole going back in time thing?" Sarah asks as she sits up.

I suddenly felt like something was terribly wrong.

Sarah looked at me. "Are you alright?" she asks.

"Fine. Can we try this another time?" I reply.

"Sure," Sarah agrees looking both surprised and confused.

Before she could say anything more, I took off down the stairs. I slow down when I reach the living room and look around. Simon, Sam, David, dad, Carlos, and Kevin were all playing Candyland. I continued into the kitchen and found Sandy and mom feeding the babies—that left Matt and Lucy.

"Mary…" mom says as I take off out the backdoor, slamming it shut behind me.

I quickly scanned the backyard and finding it empty, I continued sprinting over the wall and to the front door. Matt was standing there pounding on the door and ringing the doorbell. "What's going on?" I wonder.

"I was talking to her and then she ran off," he explains. "And she won't let me in."

"Geez what did you say," I wonder aloud as I search the pockets of my jeans for a key.

"I was just asking what was going on and she started to talk and then all of a sudden she decided she couldn't do it and took off," he adds.

Finding the key in my pocket, I shoved it in the lock and turning to Matt I say, "Let me handle this." Before he can protest, I run inside and slam and lock the door in his face.

I found Lucy in the bedroom hiding under the covers and crying.

I took of my shoes and sat down to the right of her. "Hey," I say pulling back the covers to look at her. She pulled a pillow over her head. I crawled in under the covers and gave her a hug. I heard her sniffling and lay there a minute to see what she would do.

"I on't wanna alk," Lucy says, the pillow muffling her voice.

"Fine," I say as I massage her back.

After a few minutes Lucy took the pillow off and turned to face me. Her face was red from crying and her blonde hair was tangled. "What do you want?" she asks.

"I don't know what I want, but I know that you're hurting yourself trying to keep your emotions inside," I reply looking in her eyes.

Lucy turned so that she was looking up at the ceiling.

"I know you learned it from me and it's not a good habit," I say as I turn to look up at the ceiling too. "I know you're mad at me, but I need you to listen to me for a minute," I say grabbing Lucy's hand. "I'm doing this because I love you and I want to help you. This may be hard, but I know a part of you is dying to let your feelings out so here's your choice: either you tell someone everything bottled up inside or you write it down and show someone."

_Note: If you're still reading please review and tell me why you like this story. I am also open to suggestions for future chapters._


	90. Chapter 90 Everything's Gonna be Alright

_Note: Hey guys! I'm going to attempt to finish up this story and maybe a sequel for Chloe's recovery. The writing might be a little different now, hopefully for the better. When I started writing this story I was 14 and now I'm 20. Crazy, huh? Anyways, I'm going to increase the length of the chapters and try to get the plot moving along. Let me know what you think!_

Chapter 90

Everything's Gonna be Alright

**Lucy's POV**

I knew Mary was right; I need to deal with my feelings. However, there was no way I could process any of my emotions tonight.

"Can I do it tomorrow?" I wondered.

"You really need to deal with this, Luce," Mary insisted, looking me in the eye.

"I promise I'll talk to you about it tomorrow. Right not I really just want to go to sleep," I replied.

"Yeah, it has been a long day," Mary said, yawning. She moved to get off my bed.

"Stay," I said, griping her arm to stop her from getting out of bed.

"Alright," Mary agreed. "But I should probably call Kevin."

"Good idea," I said, trying to find my phone in the bed. I handed it over to Mary once I'd located it.

**Mary's POV**

"Hi Kevin, its Mary," I said once he answered the phone.

"Is Lucy alright," he wondered.

"Yeah, she's just a little upset," I replied, looking away from Lucy.

"Should I come home?"

"No, don't worry about it I'm fine," I said as I began pacing back and forth.

"Well, let me know if there's anything I can do."

"Kevin, I'm just going to spend the night with her," I replied, looking over at Lucy. She seemed so small and childish, lying under the covers crying.

"That bad, huh?" Kevin replied, his voice higher than usual.

"Yeah."

"Well, thank you for taking care of her, Mary. Let me know if you need anything," Kevin said.

"No need to thank me. We'll be fine," I replied before ending the call.

I crawled back into bed with Lucy, wiping away the last of her tears. I snuggled closer to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and situating her head under my chin. As I drifted off to sleep I prayed that she would actually talk to me tomorrow. I hated seeing her like this.

**Sarah's POV**

"Hey Matt," I said, reaching for his hand. He grasped it and stood up off the couch.

"What?" he asked once we were outside.

"I want to go back to the hospital," I said, looking him in the eyes. "I can't stop thinking about Ruthie and Chloe all alone."

"Honey, I'm sure they're fine," Matt replied, trying to reassure me as he rubbed my arm.

"I know, but I keep picturing Ruthie waking up alone," I explained, my voice breaking.

"I can go spend the night there," Matt offered.

"Actually," I said, biting my lip nervously. "I was going to ask you to drop me off, so I could stay the night."

"Sure, if that's what you want to do," Matt replied.

"You're not going to argue with me or point out that I'm pregnant?" I asked, shocked.

"Of course not," Matt chuckled. "You'd just worry more if I made you stay."

"You know me too well," I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck. I pulled him closer to me, brushing my lips gently across his before giving him a big hug. "I'll go pump, so I can leave you with some milk," I said once we pulled apart.

Matt went back into the house presumably to get car keys, while I headed back to the garage apartment. Matt soon arrived with car keys. Fifteen minutes later I was done pumping and the milk was in the fridge.

"I'm ready," I told Matt after I had put my shirt back on. I grabbed my purse and followed him down the stairs and to the car.

I twisted my hands nervously in my lap as Matt drove. The fifteen minute drive to the hospital seemed excruciatingly long.

"If you change your mind or you need anything, call me," Matt said as we pulled up near the main entrance to the hospital.

"I will," I promised before giving him a quick kiss and getting out of the car.

I quickly made my way to the second floor where Chloe and Ruthie were. I was in such a hurry that I didn't see Dr. Hall exiting their room as I was entering. "Sorry," I apologized, taking a few steps back in order to allow Amy to exit the room.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?" she wondered, surprised.

"I didn't want Ruthie to be alone when she woke up," I replied, honestly.

"That's very nice of you. The chair that's in the room reclines, so you can sleep in it if you wish," Amy said, smiling.

"Thanks." I smiled back at her before entering the hospital room.

I located the recliner near the window and dragged it so that it was in between Chloe and Ruthie's beds. I pulled the lever, reclining the chair as I tried to get comfortable.

**Matt's POV**

"Hey guys," I greeted Kevin and Carlos as I entered the living room. I had just returned from dropping Sarah off at the hospital.

"What happened to your wife?" Kevin wondered.

"She couldn't stand the thought of Ruthie waking up alone," I said as I sat down on the floor in the living room.

"Well, my wife is apparently having a mental breakdown," Kevin countered.

"And my wife thinks she has it under control," Carlos added.

"Well, it looks like it's just us and a bunch of kids then," I replied, chuckling.

"Yeah, I should probably put Charlie to bed," Carlos said, glancing at his sleeping son on the sofa.

"You can have the garage apartment, the crib is already set up," I offered.

"Where will you sleep?" Carlos wondered.

"Mary's old room," I replied.

"Ok," Carlos agreed as he slowly lifted his sleeping son off the sofa.

"I'll get Christina and Courtney," Kevin offered, heading towards the stairs.

I followed Kevin up to Mary's old room where all the kids were. Kevin took Christina and I picked up Courtney.

"You and Savannah can take Ruthie and Chloe's room," I offered as we walked to the garage apartment, babies in tow.

"Alright," Kevin shrugged.

"Don't worry about Lucy, if anyone can get through to her it's Mary," I reassured him.

Kevin nodded. He seemed to still be deep in thought after we dropped of the babies in the garage apartment. We returned to the house and went up the stairs to Mary's old room. Kevin retrieved Savannah and left me alone with Cole and Sean. Cole was starting to fuss, so I picked him up out of the crib, giving him a bottle that I had retrieved from the fridge in the garage apartment. After feeding Cole and then Sean, I settled down on the bed, praying things would start going better for our family.

**Sarah's POV**

"Sarah," a voice whispered.

I startled awake, confused about where I was for a second.

"Sarah," the voice whispered again.

"Ruthie," I replied, realizing where I was. I reached over, taking her hand in mine and squeezing it.

"Where am I?" Ruthie asked, confused.

"The hospital, you…" I started to say.

"My foot," Ruthie groaned in pain.

"Yeah, you cut your foot pretty bad," I replied, brushing a strand of her hair off of her face.

"How's Chloe?" she asked.

I laughed. Even though Ruthie was hurt, all she could think about was her younger sister. "She's about the same," I admitted, moving slightly so that Ruthie could see her sister.

After a minute I moved closer to Ruthie once again. "Are you in pain? I could page the nurse for pain medication," I said, rubbing circles on her hand.

"Yeah, it hurts…a lot," Ruthie whispered.

"Alright," I said, reaching pressing the call button on Ruthie's bed.

A minute later a nurse appeared, turning on all the lights. I squinted, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the light.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer," the nurse introduced herself.

"Sarah," I said, smiling. My eyes had finally adjusted to the light. "She just woke up," I added, gesturing to Ruthie.

"How are you feeling?" She wondered, moving closer to Ruthie. Her long blonde hair was secured in a high pony tail. She was tall, almost 6 feet tall, and likely right out of nursing school since she was working the night shift.

"It hurts," Ruthie replied.

"I'm going to go get some pain medication for you, I'll be right back," Jennifer said, smiling at Ruthie.

It was surprising that she talked directly to Ruthie, but I thought it was kind of sweet. After all, she was the one in the hospital.

Jennifer returned with some pills and a cup of water. She handed them to Ruthie and I watched as she took them.

"What did you give her?" I wondered, unable to resist asking.

"Tylenol with codeine."

"Ah, hydrocodone," I said, nodding. "I'm a doctor," I added.

"Oh, you're Sarah Glass?" she guessed, a look of understanding on her face.

"Yes, I am," I replied.

"Well, I look forward to working with you," Jennifer smiled at me. "Let me know if there is anything else I can get you," she said to Ruthie.

"Thanks Jennifer," I called as she exited the room, turning off the light on her way.

"Go back to sleep," I told Ruthie, squeezing her hand before settling back in my chair.

"Sarah?" Ruthie said, weakly.

"What?" I asked, reaching over to hold her hand again.

"Lay with me," she replied, patting the bed next to her.

"Ruthie, I don't know…" I said, squeezing her hand again.

"There's plenty of room," Ruthie insisted.

"Alright," I agreed, getting up out of the recliner. I knew Ruthie was scared and she just didn't want to admit it. I lifted up the blankets and crawled into bed next to her. She immediately snuggled with me, resting her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her. "Now you can sleep," I whispered softly in her ear.

"Sarah?" she said again.

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," I replied, lightly kissing her on the forehead.

_Note: Please review and let me know what you thought and if you're still interested in this story!_


End file.
